Fill Me, Drill Me, Fulfill Me
by FaberryLover2
Summary: Quinn não consegue disfarçar seu estado após assistir a performance incrivelmente sexy de Rachel em Touch-a Touch Me e as duas acabam se surpreendendo com as consequências dessa descoberta. Aviso: G!p Quinn
1. Chapter 1 - Virginity

**Opaaa, mais uma história! Eu me lembro de ter falado que queria postar uma fic G!p Quinn no nyah há séculos e a galera curtiu a ideia, então ela está aqui! o/** **É uma história do perfil lps-record, que me deu a devida autorização para postá-la aqui, então todos os créditos são dela!** **Ela é bem diferente das histórias que costumo postar, bem mais leve e adolescente! Mas foi uma das primeiras histórias que li e adorei e resolvi trazer pra vocês!**

 **ask: FaberryLover**  
 **twitter: /FaberryLoverBr**

 **Espero que gostem!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Virginity**

Esse tipo de sensualidade crua deveria ser ilegal, Quinn pensou enquanto assistia Rachel Berry se esfregar contra um excessivamente excitado Sam Evans em seu minúsculo short dourado. Aquilo era estranho, porque ele era o único que estava usando seu figurino, enquanto todos os outros estavam ensaiando com suas roupas normais ou com o usual uniforme das Cheerios. Quinn revirou os olhos quando ele começou a flexionar os músculos, numa tentativa de se exibir para ela enquanto tentava também interpretar seu papel. Eles estavam ensaiando Touch-a Touch Me no auditório para a apresentação de Rocky Horror. Era levemente irritante que Sam estivesse participando da performance, porque ele estava tampando a tentadora bunda de Rachel, que estava rebolando no ritmo da música.

 _Como seria agarrar essa bunda e ter aquelas pernas sexys em volta da minha cintura e beijar esses deliciosos lábios enquanto eu... agh! Pare com isso, Fabray!_

Rachel estava realizando seus movimentos com uma dose extra de sensualidade por causa de Finn e botando as mãos de Sam no seu corpo já que ele não estava prestando qualquer atenção na performance dela.

Todos, com exceção de Sam e Rachel, estavam sentados no chão esperando que eles terminassem aquela parte e eles fossem liberados do ensaio. Ninguém estava realmente prestando atenção, com exceção de uma certa loira, seu não tão pequeno amigo escondido sob o apertado short das líderes de torcida que ficava por baixo da saia e Finn.

Quinn estava naquele período do mês em que todas as garotas menstruavam, mas ela, como todo mês desde a puberdade, via ao em vez disso crescer um pênis que tomava o lugar das suas partes femininas. E sua presença nunca ficava tão notável como quando Rachel Berry estava por perto. Seu pênis não era nem um pouco comportado. Era mais como um compasso magnético, completamente ereto e apontando para a pequena diva sempre que ela estava por perto. Ele literalmente sentia a presença da morena antes mesmo que a própria Quinn a visse. Esconder algo daquele tamanho era uma droga. Mas ela preferia morrer a deixar que qualquer pessoa soubesse sobre o seu não tão pequeno amigo.

Mas era difícil esconder um pênis num apertado short por baixo do uniforme das Cheerios. Ela sempre estava lutando contra um rubor ou escondendo sua excitação com sua jaqueta. Finn estava sentado ao seu lado também tentando esconder e evitar que sua parte íntima despontasse em sua calça. Ela riu. Como qualquer pessoa com um pênis, ela se comparava com os outros. E ela tinha quase certeza de que o seu era maior do que o de qualquer garoto do Glee e que ela poderia provavelmente durar mais tempo também. Ela era um partido e tanto. Pelo menos ela acreditava que fosse. Ela ainda era virgem em ambos os aspectos da sua sexualidade.

Sua ereção estava latejando dolorosamente conta seus shorts e jaqueta. Assistir Rachel não estava facilitando as coisas. Excitação e uma pitada de ciúmes estavam correndo livremente pelo seu sangue. _Rachel, por favor, seu namorado gigantemente idiota provavelmente não pode te excitar, te arrepiar e muito menos te satisfazer, Quinn pensou. Vem aqui, encaixe em mim e eu vou..._

"Mr. Schue, eu realmente tenho que ir! Desculpa, Rach!" Um avermelhado Finn Hudson gritou enquanto balbuciava "carteiro" completamente sem fôlego e ia embora. Rachel e Quinn reviraram os olhos enquanto todo o resto o ignorou.

Com um suspiro e um _bom trabalho, Rachel_ , Mr. Schue liberou todo mundo dizendo que era o suficiente por hoje.

Todo mundo rapidamente se levantou e pegou suas coisas, correndo em direção à saída.

"Quinn, você quer ir lá pra casa e fazer algo mais?" Sam Evans perguntou com um sorriso sugestivo de lado.

Quinn limpou garganta. "Não, Sam. Vai pra casa." Ela respondeu seca, sentindo sua ereção diminuir ligeiramente com a presença do loiro. Ela não poderia aceitar nem mesmo se ela quisesse, porque isso necessariamente culminaria na descoberta de suas partes não tão femininas.

Sam foi embora arrastando os pés e com a cabeça baixa, parecendo derrotado.

O auditório agora estava vazio com exceção de Quinn e Rachel, que estava inclinada sobre sua bolsa guardando cuidadosamente suas partituras. Quinn mordeu seu lábio inferior e segurou seu pênis por cima da jaqueta, tentando acalmá-lo.

Rachel estava cantarolando baixinho Touch-a Touch Me e se preparando pra ir embora quando percebeu Quinn ainda sentada no chão com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

Ela cautelosamente se aproximou da loira.

Quinn ia ficando cada vez mais corada com a aproximação da diva. Ela não queria fazer nenhum contato visual para evitar que a morena pudesse ver suas pupilas dilatadas devido a sua excitação. Ela sorrateiramente pressionou o volume em sua saia para escondê-lo um pouco mais, ganindo ligeiramente de dor.

"Quinn, você está bem? Você parece estar com dor." Rachel constatou olhando Quinn atentamente e se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

"Sim, eu estou bem, Rach. Só estou com... problemas femininos." Ela rapidamente se recuperou.

"Você tem certeza?" Rachel perguntou, botando sua mão na testa de Quinn. "Você parece bem quente. Eu tenho remédio na minha bolsa se você quiser. Eu sempre estou preparada para emergências como essa."

"Não. Está tudo bem, Rachel. Eu só vou... ir pra casa." Quinn disse, se inclinando um pouco para não deixar que a morena reparasse o tipo de dor que ela na verdade estava sentindo.

"Você não precisa se fazer de forte comigo, Quinn Fabray. Se você está com dor, deixa eu te ajudar." Rachel disse, colocando sua mão sobre Quinn num gesto solidário, exatamente em cima da jaqueta que escondia sua ereção.

Quinn choramingou. Era uma tortura ter sua mão tão perto e ainda assim tão longe.

Rachel se assustou, recolhendo a mão. "Eu te machuquei? Eu sinto muito, Quinn. Você obviamente está sensível nessa área." Ela apontou genericamente para o colo de Quinn. "Eu também sou treinada em exames médicos em geral e eu gostaria de checar seu abdômen para ver se tem algum sinal de inchaço ou hemorragia interna."

"Isso realmente não é necessário." Quinn disse, sentindo o sangue do seu rosto se dissipar rapidamente, deixando-a completamente pálida.

"Isso não faz sentido algum, Quinn. Por favor, tira a sua jaqueta do colo e deita." Rachel demandou.

"Não, Rachel. Tá tudo bem. Eu estou na verdade começando a me sentir melhor." Quinn sorriu incerta.

Rachel não se deixou enganar pelo falso sorriso.

"Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu disse, Quinn. É para o seu próprio bem." Rachel disse, sem entender porque Quinn não estava cooperando.

"Isso não é necessário."

"Quinn, por favor."

"Rachel, não."

Elas continuaram discutindo até que Rachel, num movimento não calculado por Quinn, conseguiu tirar a jaqueta do seu colo.

O que veio depois foi um audível engasgar das duas garotas.

Quinn porque ela estava completamente surpresa pelo movimento sorrateiro da morena e Rachel porque ela tinha acabado de descobrir um formidável volume entre as pernas da líder de torcida.

Impressionada e sem sequer avisar a Quinn, a morena acariciou o volume com os dedos, arfando novamente quando ela sentiu ele se enrijecer sob o seu toque e ouviu um inconfundível gemido de Quinn.

"O que é isso, Quinn?" Rachel perguntou, com os olhos arregalados e nem um pouco alarmada. Ela fazia uma ideia do que podia ser, mas por que Quinn tinha um?

"Rachel, eu posso explicar. Por favor, não conte pra ninguém! Eu te imploro!" Quinn pediu, voltando com suas mãos para o colo, protegendo seu volume do olhar de Rachel.

"Não foi isso o que eu perguntei, Quinn." Rachel disse, juntando as sobrancelhas como se estivesse desapontada por Quinn ter escondido mais uma vez aquele volume da sua vista.

"Um... É... Bem, você sabe, um pênis." Quinn disse, olhando para o chão e sentindo seu rosto esquentar novamente.

"Um pênis." Rachel sussurrou, fazendo o pau de Quinn se contorcer com a sua menção. "Oh, esse é o motivo pelo qual você está desse... tamanho?"

"Bom... Quando eu entrei na puberdade, em vez de menstruar, isso apareceu." Quinn explicou.

Rachel acenou rapidamente como se aquilo fizesse sentido.

"Entendi. E seria certo assumir que nesse momento você está excitada? Porque eu posso não ter nenhuma experiência sexual, mas eu sei o que é uma ereção quando eu vejo uma." Rachel acrescentou.

Quinn sentiu como se ela estivesse pegando fogo pela forma com que ela corou dessa vez, a pergunta a pegando de surpresa.

"Umm... Não?" Quinn respondeu, olhando para a diva.

Rachel lhe direcionou um olhar sério. "Você está mentindo."

"Ok. Tá bom. Sim! Eu estou! Feliz?" Quinn admitiu.

"E o que te fez ficar excitada a ponto de te deixar incapaz de sair do chão?" Rachel perguntou, genuinamente curiosa.

 _Maldita Rachel e suas estúpidas perguntas. Deus, ela está tão bonita agora. Olha esses lábios. Merda. Isso não está ajudando, Fabray!_

"Eu não quero responder essa." Quinn disse.

"E por que não?"

"É vergonhoso."

Rachel a olhou, parecendo tentar decifrar em que ponto do passado recente acontecera algo que pudesse ter sido visualmente estimulante para Quinn e a única coisa que veio a sua cabeça foi a sua performance com Sam em "Touch-a Touch Me". Ela estava ciente da plateia que os tinha observado. Ela estava tentando ser mais sexy para Finn, o que aparentemente tinha funcionado, mas ela também estava ciente de que Kurt e Quinn também tinham assistido atentamente à performance. Ambos provavelmente olhando para o corpo e para o minúsculo short de Sam.

"Assistir Sam com aquele short te deixou excitada?" Rachel tentou adivinhar.

Quinn riu e balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Mas ele é seu namorado..."

"Ele é. E a performance foi quente, mas não foi ele quem me deixou assim." Quinn disse olhando para Rachel dessa vez, em expectativa. Imaginando qual seria a reação da morena com a sua resposta.

"Mas só o Sam e eu estávamos... Oh." Ela de repente percebeu, corando ligeiramente e sentindo um leve pulsar entre as pernas. "Você está f- falando de mim?"

Quinn mordeu seu lábio inferior, olhando timidamente para baixo e concordando.

"Você está querendo me dizer que a minha performance te deixou quente e excitada?" Rachel perguntou, notando que sua voz tinha assumido um tom rouco.

Quinn subiu o olhar para Rachel, percebendo suas bochechas rosadas e suas pupilas levemente dilatadas.

"Deixou. Você me deixou assim. Eu sei que você é uma ótima atriz, mas isso foi algo mais." Quinn acrescentou, sua excitação aumentando de novo.

"Tire suas mãos."

"O quê?"

"Eu disse tire suas mãos." Ela falou pausadamente.

Quinn lentamente levantou suas mãos do volume em sua saia, apoiando-as no chão. Ela se sentiu completamente vulnerável sob o olhar firme de Rachel.

Rachel encarou aquele volume, encantada por ter inspirado esse tipo de reação não só em Finn, mas também em Quinn Fabray. Seu ego estava completamente inflado, pra dizer no mínimo. Mas a declaração de Quinn a tinha deixado excitada e molhada. Ela raramente reagia tão rápido aos avanços de Finn e era sempre decepcionante vê-lo sair correndo com uma mancha escura na frente da calça só alguns minutos depois deles começarem algo mais quente.

Quinn estava ereta e excitada por no mínimo uma hora sem ter gozado na saia. E isso a excitou.

Rachel estava pronta para ter sexo com Finn aos 25 anos, mas com Quinn, era melhor que ela tivesse algum tipo de fricção entre suas pernas naquele momento ou ela era capaz de entrar espontaneamente em combustão por frustração sexual. Ela se contorceu incomodada enquanto a deliciosa dor entre suas coxas aumentava e seu clitóris começava a entumecer, pedindo por atenção. Sua calcinha já estava grudenta e molhada e ela realmente precisava tirá-la.

Quinn observava atentamente o rosto da diva, assistindo-a se contorcer no mesmo lugar. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha maravilhada com o que estava acontecendo com a morena.

Rachel levantou o olhar do colo para o rosto de Quinn. Seu olhar se fixando por um segundo em seus lábios e então pousando nos dilatados olhos avelãs. Seu olhar continuou alternando entre aqueles olhos e os lábios.

"Você se importaria se eu beijasse você agora?" Rachel sussurrou quase inaudivelmente, mas o suficiente para Quinn ouvir.

Quinn mordeu os lábios e respondeu. "Não, não me importaria."

Ela respirou pesado enquanto assistia Rachel lentamente molhar os lábios, fechar os olhos e se inclinar sobre ela.

A leve pressão daqueles lábios nos seus foi indescritível. Foi a mais clichê das coisas. Fogos de artifício, arco-íris e anjos cantando era tudo o que ela conseguia ver com seus olhos fechados.

Elas se beijaram languidamente e sem nenhum propósito que não fosse sentir os lábios uma da outra, a textura, o gosto.

Rachel trouxe suas mãos para o jogo, descansando uma no rosto de Quinn e outra na sua latente ereção.

Quinn impulsionou seu quadril levemente, gemendo dentro da boca de Rachel ao sentir a morena segurar e apertar levemente seu pequeno amigo e começar a massagear sua ereção.

O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais quente e apaixonado. Quinn lambeu o lábio inferior de Rachel, pedindo permissão para aprofundar ainda mais. Rachel consentiu, dando lugar a um erótico movimento de línguas que se experimentavam e se buscavam.

Quinn mudou de posição, inclinando seu corpo sobre suas pernas cruzadas. Sua mão esquerda encontrou a coxa de Rachel e ela permaneceu ali, ligeiramente por baixo da saia da morena e apertando a pele deliciosamente estendida sob seus dedos. Ela botou sua mão direita sobre a mão de Rachel que acariciava delicadamente seu pênis por cima da saia, encorajando um aperto mais firme, fazendo com que as duas gemessem ao mesmo tempo.

Elas quebraram o beijo em busca de ar, sem parar o movimento das mãos, se afastando só o suficiente para que se olhassem nos olhos, lábios inchados se curvando em pequenos sorrisos. Olhos castanhos escuros se prendendo e se perdendo naquele mar avelã que parecia transbordar um milhão de emoções.

"Você realmente gostou da performance, huh?" Rachel perguntou com um brilho nos olhos e um aperto sobre a saia da líder de torcida para dar ênfase.

"Mmmmm." Quinn gemeu. "Eu gostei. Eu realmente gostei."

"Você gostaria se eu fizesse uma performance íntima da música pra você?" Rachel inquiriu, trazendo a mão que estava no rosto de Quinn para arranhar levemente seu peito, sentindo Quinn se contorcer mais uma vez sob sua outra mão.

Ambas se inclinaram para compartilhar mais um beijo, se separando brevemente.

"Eu adoraria." Quinn sussurrou, sorrindo e se inclinando novamente para beijar os lábios inchados da morena, impulsionando ligeiramente seu quadril em sua direção.

Rachel quebrou o beijo, beijando suas bochechas, depois seu queixo e depois trilhando um caminho por todo o maxilar da loira até chegar a sua orelha.

A respiração de Quinn ficou prejudicada, aproveitando a sensação daqueles lábios molhados beijando seu rosto.

" _I was feeling done in... couldn't win... I'd only ever kissed before... I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting... It only leads to trouble and seat wetting..."_ Rachel cantou suavemente para Quinn, pretendendo seduzir a loira para que ela lhe desse o que ela desesperadamente queria entre suas coxas.

Ela deixou sua mão livre agarrar a mão de Quinn que estava em sua coxa, segurando-a num forte aperto e começou a movê-la por sua perna, espreitando por baixo da sua saia e deixando os dedos de Quinn passarem por cima da sua calcinha completamente molhada, mostrando o quanto ela própria estava excitada.

Rachel gemeu e Quinn fez o mesmo quando seus dedos passaram sobre um clitóris totalmente endurecido. Quinn manteve seus dedos se movendo sobre o tecido da calcinha e deixou sua cabeça cair nos ombros de Rachel. Ela então reparou no pescoço da morena e começou a beijá-lo, chupando a pele levemente bronzeada e salgada até deixá-la marcada.

Rachel ficou sem ar e inclinou inconscientemente a cabeça para o lado, dando mais acesso a Quinn, tentando inspirar o suficiente para continuar cantando.

" _Now all I want to know is how to go... I've tasted blood and I want more... I'll put up no resistance... I want to stay the distance... I've got an itch to scratch... I need assistance..."_ Rachel cantou sem errar e sem deixar que os gemidos que subiam pelo seu corpo escapassem entre as notas e palavras.

Os dedos de Quinn estavam fazendo com que ela ficasse cada vez mais molhada e ela agarrou firmemente a parte de trás do pescoço da loira, enquanto ela lentamente deitava no chão, trazendo Quinn com ela.

Quinn retirou a mão alojada por entre as pernas da morena quando sentiu a mão da morena puxá-la em direção ao chão e metade do seu corpo encaixar perfeitamente sobre o corpo moreno. Ela colocou suas mãos trêmulas em cada lado da cabeça da menor, elevando ligeiramente seu corpo e se encaixando confortavelmente entre as pernas já estendidas de Rachel.

Ambas gemeram assim que suas virilhas se chocaram suavemente numa promessa do que estava por vir.

Elas fundiram mais uma vez seus lábios num beijo apaixonado, línguas lutando por dominância. Dentes mordendo lábios. Línguas explorando profundamente.

Ao afastar brevemente suas bocas em busca de ar, a cabeça de Rachel bateu no chão do palco com uma pancada surda.

"Oh, meu Deus, você está bem?" Quinn perguntou sem fôlego, preocupada.

"Yeah." Rachel respondeu, estremecendo apenas um pouco.

Quinn então começou a levantar, mas foi impedida pela mão de Rachel em seu braço.

"Não se preocupe. Eu só vou pegar minha jaqueta." Quinn disse, estendendo o braço e alcançando a jaqueta.

Ela ficou de joelhos entre as pernas de Rachel, dobrando a jaqueta com cuidado e colocando-a por baixo da cabeça da morena, deixando um pequeno beijo em sua testa.

O coração de Rachel inchou e sorriu em adoração pelo gesto. Qualquer outra pessoa não teria se importado e simplesmente ido em frente.

Ficando novamente de joelhos, Quinn olhou para baixo para se certificar de que Rachel estava pelo menos um pouco confortável. Ela parecia estar bem e a loira se distraiu um pouco com o movimento de subir e descer do peito da morena.

"Eu posso ver você?" Rachel perguntou de repente.

"Hum?"

"Eu quero ver você, toda você." Rachel respondeu.

Quinn permaneceu ajoelhada, um pouco estupefata. Ela observou Rachel se apoiar nos cotovelos para admirá-la, mas ver o vestido curto que a morena usava levantar consideravelmente pelas coxas a excitou ainda mais.

Ela levou suas mãos para o lado, tirando o top das Cheerios e jogando-o de lado.

Rachel passou a língua entre os lábios com a visão a sua frente. O brilho fraco do pingente de cruz dourada de Quinn chamou sua atenção por um momento, então os pequenos e desenvoltos seios cobertos pelo sutiã e finalmente o abdômen perfeitamente desenhado se mexendo levemente com a respiração da loira roubaram completamente sua atenção.

"Sua vez." Quinn disse, gostando da expressão no rosto da morena ao olhar o seu torso praticamente nu.

Rachel sorriu, se levantando muito perto de Quinn.

"Me ajuda com o zíper?" Ela perguntou inocentemente.

Quinn engoliu visivelmente, suas mãos alcançando as costas de Rachel e lentamente arrastando o zíper para baixo. Ela então retirou as alças do vestido dos ombros bronzeados e assistiu o vestido cair até a cintura da morena.

A loira estava quase babando com a visão dos deslumbrantes seios que estavam sustentados por um sutiã branco sem alças e da barriga definida.

Rachel se deitou novamente, mas não antes de soltar seu sutiã. Depois de deitar sua cabeça mais uma vez na jaqueta de Quinn, ela levantou seus quadris para retirar sua calcinha completamente molhada e provocar loira ao estender suas coxas um pouco mais.

Quinn assistiu uma calcinha sexy aparecer pelas coxas da morena e depois Rachel tirar com os próprios pés suas sapatilhas de bailarina e arremessar sua calcinha para longe.

Ela deixou escapar um gemido quando ela voou pelo ar, completamente consciente de que a morena estava totalmente nua, com exceção do vestido em sua cintura.

Seus olhos nunca tinham visto algo tão lindo e sensual em toda sua vida e provavelmente nunca iriam ver.

"Sua vez, Q." Rachel disse, quase rindo da boca ligeiramente aberta de Quinn e da expressão encantadora em seu rosto, ficando apoiada novamente em seus cotovelos só para admirá-la.

Quinn moveu o braço para trás, tirando seu tênis branco e suas meias. Ela também retirou lentamente o sutiã vermelho que cobria seus seios e assistiu a Rachel lamber seus lábios com a visão dos seus mamilos endurecidos ao sentir o ar frio do auditório.

A loira então colocou as mãos dentro da saia, segurando o cós do seu apertado short, soltando a respiração porque finalmente seu membro não ia mais ficar confinado dentro dele.

Rachel gemeu assim que o membro de Quinn se libertou, despontando sob o tecido da saia das Cheerios.

Seu membro era grosso e longo e ela se viu hipnotizada por ele. Ele era levemente rosado, a pele desenhada com algumas veias a mostra. A cabeça do pênis tinha um pré-gozo escorrendo pela sua minúscula fenda.

"Vem aqui." Rachel disse, acenando para Quinn se aproximar.

Quinn fez o seu caminho por cima de Rachel, num beijo quente que ferozmente fez com que Rachel deitasse novamente ao chão. Ela agarrou a cintura da morena, levantando-a para retirar o vestido, deixando Rachel completamente nua.

"Você é linda, Rachel. Tão linda." Quinn disse entre beijos. Seu coração batendo fortemente no peito.

Rachel encontrou o zíper da saia das Cheerios e rapidamente retirou o último obstáculo de roupa entre elas, gemendo quando Quinn se posicionou entre suas coxas novamente, seu membro deslizando provocativamente contra sua intimidade completamente encharcada.

Ela segurou o rosto de Quinn, quebrando o beijo para olhar em seus olhos.

"Você está fazendo com que eu me sinta única." Ela disse de forma sincera. Elas sorriram uma para outra carinhosamente.

"Agora com o show." Rachel disse, limpando a garganta enquanto Quinn se abaixava para capturar um mamilo em sua boca, chupando e mordendo levemente, acariciando o outro com a mão.

" _Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty... Thrill me chill me fulfill me... Creature of the night..."_ Ela cantou, sua voz ficando sem fôlego enquanto seus gemidos preenchiam a música. Ela não sabia que os seus seios eram tão sensíveis ou Quinn finalmente estava dando a eles a devida atenção. Ela desfez o rabo de cavalo de Quinn e enroscou seus dedos através das mechas douradas.

" _Then if anything grows while you pose... I'll oil you up and rub you down... And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction... You need a friendly hand and I need action..."_ Rachel cantou sem ar, seus lábios se curvando num sorriso satisfeito ao ouvir Quinn gemer audivelmente quando ela cantou o primeiro verso.

Ela arrastou o corpo de Quinn para cima e capturou seus lábios num beijo desesperado enquanto Quinn continuava a acariciar e explorar entre suas pernas com a mão.

Rachel passou a mão por entre seus corpos, sentindo o leve suor que havia se formado com o intenso calor que emanava de ambas. Ela gentilmente pegou o membro de Quinn e começou a acariciá-lo para cima e para baixo, percebendo que sua mão mal o cobria completamente. O gemido de Quinn reverberou em sua boca e a loira começou a mover seus quadris no mesmo ritmo com que Rachel estocava seu membro. Com a ponta do polegar, Rachel recolheu o pré-gozo acumulado e o espalhou pela extensão completamente rígida do pênis de Quinn para lubrificá-lo e não causar nenhum desconforto com o movimento de sua mão.

Quinn quebrou o beijo com um forte gemido enquanto mantinha o ritmo com o quadril.

Ela deixou sua cabeça cair entre o pescoço e o ombro de Rachel, gemendo.

"Rach... Mmm... Rach, você tem que parar. Eu não quero chegar lá ainda." Quinn implorou, sem saber quanto mais ela poderia aguentar dessa prazerosa tortura.

"Eu só estou deixando o seu... pau... pronto para me excitar, me preencher, me invadir e me satisfazer." Rachel sussurrou no tom mais rouco e sexy que Quinn já tinha ouvido.

Ela largou de Quinn, só para mergulhar seus dedos entre suas próprias pernas, pegar sua própria excitação e lubrificar mais ainda o membro da loira com sua própria essência.

Quando uma mão quente e molhada circulou seu membro, Quinn quase chegou ao orgasmo com a sensação, sabendo que vinha de Rachel aquele líquido sobre o seu membro. Ela mal estava conseguindo suportar seu peso sobre seus braços.

Rachel, satisfeita por estar completamente molhada e pronta para Quinn e pela loira estar pronta também, esfregou a cabeça do pênis contra sua entrada e seu clitóris, fazendo ambas gemerem com aquele contato íntimo. Ela manteve o movimento por algum tempo até posicionar a cabeça dele na sua entrada.

"Espera, Rachel." Quinn conseguiu dizer ofegante, mal conseguindo manter seu autocontrole para não avançar. "Nós não temos nenhuma proteção."

"Está tudo bem, eu estou muito excitada pra parar agora." Rachel disse, um pouco frustrada por Quinn ainda não estar dentro dela, mas comovida por ela se preocupar. "Me faça sua, Quinn. Só me faça sua."

Se sentindo convencida, ela olhou nos olhos de Rachel enquanto começava a penetrar lentamente, ambas com expressões extasiadas no rosto. A cabeça do membro de Quinn se prendendo firmemente no interior apertado da morena. Rachel era virgem, estremecendo ligeiramente quando Quinn ultrapassou a barreira de seu hímen e suas paredes começaram a se alargar num prazer doloroso para acomodar a espessura de Quinn.

A boceta de Rachel era quente, molhada, escorregadia e infinitamente melhor do que sua mão, aquelas paredes comprimidas implorando pelo seu membro, querendo que ele fosse cada vez mais fundo.

Quinn parou ao perceber que estava completamente dentro de Rachel.

"Eu estou bem." Rachel respondeu à pergunta muda. "Só vai devagar."

Concordando com a cabeça, Quinn se preparou para começar a se movimentar. Ela deitou a cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro de Rachel, mordendo-o ao começar o movimento de seus quadris num ritmo lento entre as coxas de Rachel.

Ela gemeu, sentindo a fricção, fazendo com que ela quisesse ficar nessa posição pra sempre.

As mãos de Rachel agarraram suas costas na altura dos ombros, ainda estremecendo e fechando os punhos com os movimentos de Quinn. Ela sentia o membro endurecido mover cada centímetro, sentindo ele lentamente entrar e depois sair completamente. Ouvir os gemidos de Quinn a estava fazendo se sentir extremamente quente.

"Você pode ir mais rápido." Rachel disse quando aquela sensação de queimação começou a fazer com que ela sentisse muito mais prazer. Ela agarrou os ombros de Quinn com mais força assim que a loira começou a se movimentar mais rápido.

"Assim está bom?" Quinn grunhiu sem ar.

"Está... Oh... Isso... Assim." Ela respondeu ofegante. "Isso é booommmmm." Quinn gemeu em resposta.

Quinn ia aumentando gradualmente o ritmo, levantando ligeiramente para ter um melhor impulso e mais acesso. Ela estava lambendo e beijando e chupando o ponto de pulso de Rachel que estava tão acelerado que quase seguia o ritmo das suas estocadas.

Rachel enganchou suas pernas em volta de Quinn, gemendo com a maravilhosa sensação do corpo de Quinn batendo contra o dela, sentindo seu membro entrar e sair dela num ângulo perfeito.

"Mais rápido, baby. Mais forte." Ela ofegou, arranhando as costas de Quinn enquanto a loira obedecia ao seu comando, deslizando suas unhas por todo o caminho daquele corpo esguio até a deliciosa bunda de Quinn, segurando-a firmemente enquanto sua outra mão envolvia o seu pescoço e ela mantinha seus olhos presos nos de Quinn. Ambas buscando por ar, movendo-se e estocando no ritmo e em perfeita sincronia. A cruz dourada de Quinn balançando entre elas, encostando no peito de Rachel a cada movimento.

Os seios de ambas estavam se friccionando deliciosamente um contra o outro, o suor escorrendo entre elas. Rachel estava tentando com muito esforço não fechar os olhos em êxtase enquanto Quinn a fodia com a única intenção de lhe dar prazer. Sentindo isso, Quinn pegou os lábios de Rachel entre os seus até elas se afastarem em busca de ar.

"Mmm, Rachel... você está tão gostosa e apertada." Quinn gemeu.

"Continua assim, Quinn... oh, baby... por favor, não para..." Rachel quase gritou.

"Você quer mais forte, baby? Me diz o que você... ohh... o que você precisa."

"Isso! Mais forte... Deus... isso é tão bom!" Rachel disse, incapaz de permanecer com os olhos abertos.

"Rach... Rachel... eu estou... perto, baby... eu não acho que vou aguentar muito mais." Quinn sussurrou.

"Eu também, Quinn... só... oh, Deus... só mais um pouco." Rachel ofegou.

Ao sentir seu orgasmo e o de Rachel chegando, ela aumentou ainda mais o ritmo, perdendo o controle ao sentir as paredes de Rachel começarem a se contrair em volta do seu membro pulsante. Sua boceta parecia mais apertada que antes, fazendo com que sua excitação aumentasse impossivelmente.

Sentir seu orgasmo de repente rasgar seu interior deixou Rachel num êxtase único por um longo tempo, vendo em branco e deixando as lágrimas escaparem dos seus olhos pela pura intensidade daquilo tudo. Ela sentiu suas paredes apertarem o membro de Quinn e uma súbita explosão ao ser preenchida pelo líquido quente que Quinn derramava em seu interior enquanto ela gozava dentro de Rachel.

A morena levantou as duas mãos para agarrar a bunda de Quinn, querendo ficar naquela posição o maior tempo possível enquanto sentia os espasmos de ambos os orgasmos dentro de si.

Quinn sentia como se não fosse parar de gozar dentro de Rachel enquanto a preenchia com seu sêmen.

Seus orgasmos se foram, deixando ambas completamente exaustas, satisfeitas e realizadas. Juntando as suas testas, elas compartilharam pequenos beijos enquanto tremores passeavam por ambos os corpos, intensificados por Quinn ainda estar dentro dela, seu membro amolecido pós-orgasmo.

Uma vez que elas finalmente se separaram, elas riram cúmplices.

"Bem, essa foi uma excelente performance, não acha?" Rachel perguntou.

"Eu acho que essa foi sua melhor performance. Eu ouvi notas tão altas que eu nem sabia que você poderia alcançar." Quinn disse, rindo ao ver Rachel bufar e dar um tapa em sua bunda.

"Ouch!"

"Isso é o que você ganha por ofender meu alcance vocal." Rachel disse.

Quinn riu e a beijou como um pedido de desculpas enquanto gentilmente retirava seu membro de dentro dela, fazendo Rachel gemer baixinho.

"Mmm... Estou me sentindo estranhamente vazia aqui embaixo." Ela disse pesarosamente.

"Eu também." Quinn disse, levantando a mão para afastar a franja da testa ligeiramente suada da morena, deixando um beijo no local e então afundando o nariz em seu pescoço, sentindo Rachel a envolver num abraço.

"E agora?" Ela perguntou, suspirando com uma quente e embriagante sensação em seu estômago.

"Rachel Berry, você quer ir a um encontro comigo?" Quinn sussurrou em seu pescoço.

"Sim." Ela simplesmente respondeu. "Eu poderia fazer isso." Ela finalizou rindo, fazendo Quinn sentir seu coração se derreter com o som do seu sorriso.


	2. Chapter 2 - Date

**E aí, pessoal? Mais um capítulo! Também acabei de postar o final de Holidaze!**

 **Queria dar um recado a todos que me pediram a tradução completa de SHAFD. Sei que disse a todos que não tinha emocional para traduzi-la, maaaaas, mexi meus pauzinhos e ela está sendo traduzida em conjunto e já está sendo postada! Esqueci de dizer quando postei o primeiro capítulo!**

 **Ela está sendo postada no nyah mesmo e o perfil é whosirmesir haha mas espero postar aqui também!  
**

 **É isso galera! Boa semana pra vocês!**

 **ask: faberrylover**

 **twitter: /faberryloverbr**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Date**

"Você se arrependeu?" Quinn perguntou à morena sentada a sua frente numa das mesas do Breadstix. Ela tinha passado na casa de Rachel para levá-la ao encontro que elas tinham combinado no dia anterior, depois do encontro quente que haviam tido no chão do auditório. Quinn estava preocupada pensando que talvez pudesse ter desapontado Rachel tirando sua virgindade no chão da escola e não ter feito nada romântico como provavelmente a morena teria imaginado para sua primeira vez.

"Você acha que eu estaria aqui num encontro com você se eu tivesse me arrependido?" Rachel respondeu honestamente. "A única coisa da qual eu me arrependo é não ter arranjado um colchão para por embaixo porque agora minhas costas estão doendo." Ela reclamou enquanto esfregava a parte de baixo da coluna, onde mais estava dolorido.

"Desculpe por isso." Quinn olhou para baixo.

"Não se desculpe por isso. Valeu totalmente a pena." Ela disse piscando para líder de torcida. "E você? Se arrependeu de ter perdido a virgindade com a diva da escola?"

"Eu? Claro que não!" Ela rapidamente respondeu. "Quer dizer, eu nunca imaginei que iria fazer sexo usando... Você sabe... Ele... Não que eu tenha feito sexo com você por causa disso... Porque eu gosto de você de verdade... Eu tenho gostado por um tempo... Eu... Nem em um milhão de anos eu ia imaginar que faria isso com você, não que ninguém faria, porque obviamente eu fiz e..."

Rachel riu das palavras desconexas de Quinn. "Eu entendi, ok? Eu sei que você não estava me usando para testar o seu... amigo, mas eu estou feliz por também ter sido a sua primeira vez." Ela disse. "Além disso, não foi excitante ter sexo no meio do palco com as luzes de teatro sobre nós? Eu não poderia ter pensado em um lugar melhor para a minha primeira vez do que aonde eu me sinto realmente em casa." Rachel suspirou, relembrando o que tinha acontecido no palco ainda ontem e ficando excitada só de pensar naqueles momentos compartilhados.

"Eu sempre achei você linda Quinn, mas ontem à noite... ontem à noite me fez ver você sobre outras luzes." Ela disse, tirando um de seus sapatos e passando o pé pelas pernas de Quinn, passando pelos seus joelhos e entre suas coxas, alcançando seu membro já semi-ereto. "Você devia ver sua cara logo antes de..."

"Boa noite, meninas! Meu nome é Johnny e eu vou ser o garçom de vocês essa noite. Já posso anotar os pedidos?" O garçom interrompeu Rachel. Ele observou a morena sorrir para a loira extremamente corada que tinha acabado de engasgar com sua água.

"Olá, Johnny. Eu acho que minha amiga e eu estamos prontas para pedir. Eu estou morrendo por um espaghetti com almôndegas, o que é bizarro porque eu não como carne e ter... bolas... de carne em minha boca é realmente estranho, mas parece que hoje é o dia em que eu vou mudar isso. Até porque eu não tenho reflexos de vômito e seria bom testá-los essa noite, você não concorda, Q?" Ela disse, pressionando seu calcanhar e acariciando o membro agora totalmente ereto da loira.

Quinn parecia estar hiperventilando, agarrando a beirada da mesa como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

 _Oh Deus, oh Deus! Rachel, é melhor você parar com isso ou eu juro que vou jogar no chão tudo que está nessa mesa, empurrar esse garçom, botar você em cima dela, tirar sua saia e jogá-la longe, me encaixar entre as suas coxas, levantar a minha própria saia, tirar o meu pau, abrir as suas pernas e te foder toda. Deus, eu vou te foder com tanta, tanta força e foda-se todas essas pessoas em volt..._

"Quinn, você está bem?" Rachel disse com um sorriso de lado, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

"Eu..." Ela limpou a garganta. "Umm... eu não acho que você deveria pedir... almôndegas... só de pensar em você..." Quinn perdeu o raciocínio, seus olhos quase se fechando de prazer só de pensar _nele_ dentro da boca de Rachel.

"Senhorita, você está bem? Quer que eu traga algo?" O garçom disse, confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo.

"Sim, mais uma água. Uma água bem gelada, um cheeseburguer com bacon e uma batata frita com bacon, por favor e obrigada." Ela rapidamente pediu.

"Eu não vou querer o spaghetti com almôndegas afinal, minha amiga aqui tem ótimas almôndegas em casa que eu tenho certeza que ela vai me deixar provar um dia desses. Eu quero legumes fritos acompanhados de uma salada e sorvete vegan, que eu sei que vocês têm desde que eu escrevi para cá pedindo para que vocês o tivessem em estoque já que alguns cidadãos de Lima também são vegans. Obrigada, Johnny." Rachel disse com um sorriso, assustando ligeiramente o garçom.

"Rachel, você tem que parar." Pediu uma Quinn totalmente corada.

"Parar o quê, Quinn?" Ela perguntou, ainda acariciando o volume sob a saia de Quinn.

"Seu pé está me deixando louca."

"Mas eu achei que você estava gostando." Ela disse, seus olhos ficando imediatamente cheios d'água.

Ver Rachel prestes a chorar partiu o coração de Quinn.

"Eu estou! É só que eu acho que a minha reação não vai ser publicamente aceitável." Quinn explicou, vendo as lágrimas desaparecerem tão rápido quanto vieram.

"Por que você não disse?" Rachel exclamou, sentando no mesmo banco que Quinn.

A loira tentou lembrar se tinha dito algo nos últimos minutos que poderia insinuar que ela queria que Rachel sentasse ao seu lado e piorasse o seu estado, e por seu estado ela queria se referir ao seu membro escondido.

Assim que ela sentou ao lado de Quinn, Johnny voltou com os pedidos, olhando para o casal e reparando que a morena sustentava um sorriso quase que maníaco em seu rosto e a loira estava pálida como um fantasma.

Ele as serviu e foi embora.

"Ele foi embora rápido, nem deu tempo de agradecer." Rachel reclamou enquanto assistia o garçom voltar a passos rápidos para a cozinha.

Quinn estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos quando ouviu um baixo gemido escapar da morena sentada ao seu lado.

"Wow, Quinn... você tem que provar essas minicenouras." Ela disse, seus olhos fechados e sua boca mastigando a cenoura.

Quinn assistiu atenciosamente a Rachel pegar outra minicenoura, lamber a ponta e mordiscar o topo, oferecendo o resto para a loira, que imediatamente aceitou, mastigando e engolindo-a, não achando nada demais no gosto para ter causado aquela reação em Rachel.

Rachel então pegou o sorvete vegan. Checando para ver se tinha a completa atenção de Quinn, ela trouxe uma colher à boca, retirando-a lentamente e lambendo o excesso no canto dos lábios. Ela pegou outra colher e ofereceu para Quinn, que a encarou por um momento antes de abrir a boca e aceitar.

"É de berry. O sabor." Rachel disse, extasiada e sentindo uma ligeira inveja da colher na boca de Quinn.

Quinn gemeu. "É o meu sabor favorito."

"Você tem um pouco de sorvete..." Rachel começou, alcançando a mandíbula de Quinn e passando o polegar pelo lábio inferior da loira. Antes que ela terminasse o movimento, ela sentiu aqueles mesmos lábios prenderem seu dedo entre eles e uma língua passar por ele, sentindo uma leve mordida. Quando a loira o soltou, ela não resistiu em trazê-lo para sua própria boca e experimentar o resto do sorvete com o gosto de Quinn.

Ambas se inclinaram ao mesmo tempo para juntar seus lábios, as línguas momentaneamente geladas logo ficando quentes enquanto elas acariciavam uma a outra, acendendo um lastro de fogo em seus corpos.

O beijo foi interrompido pelo ruído do garçom limpando a garganta, deixando a conta em cima da mesa e indo embora tão rápido quanto veio.

Um "obrigada" saiu suavemente pela boca de Quinn e ela rapidamente pegou o dinheiro em sua bolsa, deixando-o na mesa e acenando para Rachel levantar. Elas notaram que não haviam comido nada, o bacon completamente ignorado por Quinn pela primeira vez em sua vida. Elas só queriam ficar sozinhas.

Elas saíram do restaurante para a noite fria, que logo esfriou seus corpos excitados. Elas entraram no carro de Quinn e esperaram o ar quente golpeá-las através das saídas de ar. Assim que Quinn saiu do estacionamento, um confortável silêncio se instalou entre elas, uma música suave tocando no rádio.

"Você quer andar um pouco pelo parque?" Quinn quebrou o silêncio.

"Está congelando lá fora e nós duas estamos de saia." Rachel a informou.

"Qual o problema? Eu te protejo do frio. Eu também tenho outro casaco no banco de trás que você pode vestir." Quinn insistiu. Ela não queria só sexo com Rachel e essa parecia uma oportunidade para conversar, já que elas não conseguiram fazer isso no restaurante. Ela estava até aliviada por não estar mais excitada e poder se focar em outra coisa.

Rachel concordou e Quinn sorriu.

Ela então dirigiu para o parque mais próximo da casa de Rachel, desligando o carro e pedindo para Rachel esperar. Ela saiu do carro e deu a volta por trás do veículo, abrindo a porta e oferecendo sua mão para Rachel, que graciosamente aceitou e saiu do carro.

"Você é tão cavalheira." Ela disse a Quinn, que corou com o elogio.

Ela então pegou sua jaqueta do uniforme das Cheerios no banco traseiro do carro e botou sobre os ombros de Rachel, que enfiou seus braços pelas mangas, vestindo-a. Ficou um pouco grande, já que seu corpo era ligeiramente menor que o de Quinn, mas a loira achou que a morena tinha ficado irresistivelmente linda em sua jaqueta. Sem resistir, ela a botou contra a porta, se abaixando para capturar seus lábios num beijo doce. Elas ficaram daquela forma por algum tempo até Rachel se afastar.

"Eu achei que íamos caminhar?"

"Nós vamos." Quinn respondeu. "Vem aqui." Ela entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Rachel, puxando-a para o seu lado e começando a andar por um caminho entre as árvores.

A luz que vinha dos postes iluminava o caminho.

"Isso é romântico, Quinn." Rachel sussurrou, olhando para a loira.

Quinn sorriu, feliz por estar cortejando Rachel Berry.

Elas continuaram a andar, aproveitando o calor e a presença uma da outra. Assim que elas avistaram um banco elas caminharam até ele, sentando abraçadas, o braço de Rachel se acomodando por dentro da jaqueta de Quinn.

"Você estava certa. Você está realmente me protegendo do frio." Rachel constatou, se aconchegando melhor em Quinn.

"Eu te disse."

"Quando você começou a gostar de mim?" Rachel perguntou, curiosa.

"Provavelmente desde a primeira vez que eu vi você cantando." Quinn respondeu tranquilamente.

Rachel ficou em silêncio por um momento. Depois começou a rir quando se lembrou de quando tinha sido.

"Você quer dizer quando apresentamos 'Push It'?"

"Sim." Quinn disse, lembrando das sensações que tinham surgido por todo seu corpo ao ver Rachel sendo extremamente sensual para o seu ex-namorado. "Primeiro eu pensei que era ciúme, mas era aquela época do mês e de acordo com... ele... não era bem isso." Ela admitiu.

Rachel riu de novo. Ela olhou para cima para ver o rosto envergonhado de Quinn, dando um rápido selinho na maior. "Você fica tão fofa quando começa a falar do seu pequeno amigo e a ficar desconfortável com isso."

"É, não é como se eu já tivesse falado sobre ele com outra pessoa, então é um pouco estranho."

"Eu estou feliz que agora você tenha alguém para conversar sobre isso. Deve ser um fardo esconder essa parte de você de todo mundo."

Quinn olhou para Rachel, sentindo algo muito parecido com amor crescer em seu coração.

"Eu estou feliz também." Ela disse.

Elas ficaram sentadas naquele banco o que pareceram horas. Falando sobre suas infâncias, sobre o Glee, Mr. Schue, sobre as aulas, Sue Sylvester, Kurt e Blaine, sobre música e seus planos para o futuro. Todas essas coisas pontuadas por risadas e beijos roubados uma vez ou outra.

Quando começou a ficar muito frio, elas decidiram ir embora, fazendo Rachel lamentar por ter que se afastar do calor de Quinn.

Elas entrelaçaram seus dedos mais uma vez e começaram o caminho de volta para o carro.

Quinn estava perdida em pensamentos sobre Rachel quando sentiu um puxão.

"Para onde nós estamos indo?" Ela perguntou.

"Para atrás daquela árvore grande. Eu sempre imaginei como seria ficar com alguém assim. Eles fazem parecer tão romântico nos filmes." Rachel disse animadamente. Uma vez que elas alcançaram a mencionada árvore, ela descansou suas costas contra o tronco e trouxe os lábios de Quinn para si. Havia algo sobre aqueles lábios rosados que era viciante e eletrizante. Era como se toda vez que seus lábios se tocavam uma corrente elétrica fluísse entre elas.

Ela agarrou a nuca de Quinn, passando os dedos pelos seus cabelos, arrancando um gemido da loira.

Quinn enfiou os braços por dentro da jaqueta que Rachel vestia, segurando firmemente a cintura da morena, protegendo suas costas de bater contra a árvore. Ela se lembrava da morena comentar sobre a dor que estava sentindo naquela região mais cedo.

Rachel sorriu contra os seus lábios quando sentiu as mãos de Quinn pousarem na parte inferior das suas costas, protegendo-a da dor.

A noite estava silenciosa e a única coisa que elas ouviam eram suas próprias respirações.

Elas continuaram a se beijar apaixonadamente e Quinn sentiu que começava a ficar excitada novamente, ouvindo Rachel soltar pequenos gemidos de prazer que ela provavelmente não ouviria se não estivesse tão silencioso ao redor.

Rachel estava perdida num mundo de calor. Ela sentia sua temperatura subir enquanto seus lábios se derretiam e se moldavam aos de Quinn. Sua língua massageando a dela. Como ela estava confortavelmente pressionada entre a árvore e o corpo de Quinn, ela logo sentiu a excitação da loira se tornar notável entre seus corpos, sorrindo ao sentir Quinn discretamente começar a movimentar seu quadril contra o dela.

Rachel quebrou o beijo, descendo a boca para o queixo de Quinn, passando por sua mandíbula e trilhando um caminho até seu pescoço. Ela começou a beijar o pescoço alvo, colocando seus lábios inchados no ponto de pulso da loira, chupando e mordendo o local. Ela não se conteve em se afastar um pouco para admirar onde a pele de Quinn tinha ficado vermelha.

Quinn inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dando amplo acesso para Rachel continuar marcando a sua pele como uma vampira. Ela estava inconscientemente movendo seus quadris para frente e para trás, sentindo o sangue correr através da sua orelha e de seu membro pulsante. Ela sentiu seu pênis começar a subir e formar um volume em sua saia, pressionando dolorosamente seu short.

A pequena diva estava gostando de como Quinn reagia ao seu toque.

Ela moveu seu braço e o posicionou entre elas, apertando avidamente aquele volume, fazendo a loira silvar.

"Quinn, tem uma lanterna por baixo das suas saias de líder de torcida ou você só está feliz em me ver?" Ela perguntou à loira, que tinha fechado os olhos com a sensação. Ela não respondeu.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Quinn?" Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Isso." Ela disse, tirando o membro da loira de dentro do short e libertando-o para o ar frio. "É meu." Ela disse a Quinn, segurando-o firmemente, sentindo como ele estava quente e pulsando contra os seus dedos.

Quinn gemeu, seus olhos firmemente fechados e sua boca aberta enquanto tentava processar as palavras de Rachel em sua cabeça.

"Ele é, baby. Todo seu." Ela disse com um gemido, amando o quanto Rachel estava sendo possessiva.

"Mmmm, baby. Você sabe o quanto foi maravilhoso sentir você dentro de mim ontem? Tão bom, baby. Eu tive que me tocar ontem à noite pensando em você, sabia disso?" Rachel perguntou para Quinn, começando a estocar o membro completamente duro da líder de torcida com a sua mão, sentindo ele se contrair.

"Não, eu não sabia." Ela murmurou e começou a empurrar seu quadril, facilitando o movimento da mão de Rachel. Imaginar a morena se tocando fez com que uma queimação se espalhasse por todo seu corpo.

"Eu me masturbei e gozei pensando em você, mas não foi tão bom como quando você me fez gozar penetrando seu pau dentro de mim." Ela disse, movimentando sua mão mais rápido, passando seu polegar pela cabeça dele e espalhando o pré-gozo por toda a extensão do membro de Quinn.

"Te excita saber que eu me toquei ontem à noite logo depois de você ter tirado minha virgindade?" Ela perguntou.

Quinn só acenou extasiada, incapaz de responder ou abrir os olhos.

"Eu estava tocando meu clitóris em círculos do mesmo jeito que você fez com a cabeça do seu pau. Você devia ter sentido o quanto eu estava molhada por pensar em você, Q." Ela continuou sussurrando, sua voz baixa e sensual contra a orelha de Quinn.

"Depois eu penetrei três dedos em mim, baby, tentando alargar minha boceta do mesmo jeito gostoso que você fez, mas eu não consegui." Ela sentiu Quinn puxá-la para mais perto do seu corpo, seu membro entre elas, sua mão bombeando para cima e para baixo, às vezes sentindo os nós dos seus dedos roçarem contra o abdômen definido de Quinn.

"Fazer amor com você foi uma das experiências mais transcendentais que eu já tive, Quinn. Eu nunca me senti tão bonita ou amada como ontem." Ela disse de forma sincera, fazendo Quinn abrir os olhos e ver o mesmo amor refletido em seu olhar.

"Rachel... Eu... Eu te..." Quinn começou, mas foi impedida por um dedo em seus lábios.

"Shh... Não diga isso agora..." Ela disse, beijando Quinn, que estava à beira do orgasmo.

Ela continuou estocando por um tempo até Quinn enterrar a cabeça em seu pescoço e murmurar "Eu vou gozar, Rach."

Rachel acelerou os movimentos até escutar Quinn inspirar profundamente e soltar a respiração acompanhada de um longo e agudo gemido enquanto seu gozo era expelido contra o seu uniforme das Cheerios e a mão de Rachel. Quinn trouxe o corpo moreno para mais perto, seu quadril estremecendo incontrolavelmente enquanto aquele orgasmo tomava conta de todo seu corpo.

A morena diminuiu o ritmo até Quinn parar de gozar, sentindo seu membro amolecer entre os seus dedos e colocando-o de volta em seu lugar, limpando a mão em sua própria saia.

Depois disso, ela olhou para uma ofegante Quinn, que estava mais uma vez com os olhos fechados, tentando controlar a respiração. A loira ficava impossivelmente linda momentos antes e logo depois de ter um orgasmo, completamente vermelha e suada. Tentando não chegar muito perto do gozo que cobria o uniforme de Quinn, ela levantou ligeiramente a cabeça e a beijou.

Depois de mais alguns beijos, um "a propósito, você tem sêmen por todo seu uniforme" foi dito contra os lábios da loira.

Olhando para baixo, Quinn constatou que ela realmente tinha gozado nela mesma. _Parece que algumas coisas não mudam._

"Merda. Que bom que a Treinadora Sylvester nos obriga a ter sete uniformes." Ela riu.

"Humm, então é pra onde o dinheiro que era pra ser do Glee está indo." Rachel respondeu.

"Isso aí." Ela sussurrou, beijando o pequeno bico que Rachel havia feito.

"Você gostou?" Rachel perguntou timidamente.

"Baby, olha para o meu uniforme. O que você acha?" Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. "Falando nisso, você trouxe algum guardanapo?"

"Para falar a verdade, eu trouxe." Rachel tirou um pacotinho de lenço aparentemente de lugar nenhum. Quinn pegou um deles e limpou o excesso de esperma do seu uniforme, fazendo um lembrete mental para lavá-lo o mais rápido possível, antes que Sue pudesse fazer uma inspeção com luz negra.

Depois de limpar o melhor que pôde, elas se beijaram uma vez mais, saindo em direção ao carro. Quinn jogou os lenços numa lixeira no meio do caminho.

Elas chegaram ao carro e Quinn fez questão de abrir e fechar a porta para Rachel. Depois de botarem os cintos e estarem segurança, ela dirigiu até a casa de Rachel, cantando junto com a diva a música que tocava no rádio e segurando sua mão por todo o caminho.

Chegando à casa da morena, Quinn impressionou Rachel mais uma vez com seu jeito cavalheiresco e foi de mãos dadas com a morena até a porta da casa.

"Eu me diverti hoje." Rachel disse, sorrindo timidamente para Quinn.

"Eu também." A líder de torcida responde, brincando com um piso solto no chão com os pés.

"Vejo você amanhã na escola?"

"Uhum, vejo você lá." Ela disse, encarando Rachel.

"Ok. Você pode beijar sabia? Só seja rápida, porque eu não sei se você notou, mas tem dois pais gays espiando pela janela." Rachel disse rindo.

Quinn riu também e pressionou suavemente seus lábios nos de Rachel num beijo casto. Ela juntou suas testas e sussurrou. "Vou sentir saudades."

"Também vou sentir." A morena respondeu e com um último beijo e um boa noite, Quinn se virou e começou a caminhar em direção ao carro, mas não sem ouvir gritos de alegria dos dois homens dentro da casa e da filha deles. Ela sorriu, entrando no carro e indo embora.


	3. Chapter 3 - Freak

**Hey, guys!**

 **Como prometido, mais um capítulo!**

 **Obrigada a Gardenia2 por ter favoritado! :D**

 **Espero que gostem ;)**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Freak**

Havia algo errado com Quinn. Ela sempre tinha se sentido atraída por Rachel, mas desde que elas tinham transado e a morena a tinha masturbado, ela agora andava sempre excitada. A morena era a única coisa em sua cabeça. Seus lábios, suas coxas, suas pernas, sua cintura, seus olhos, seu sorriso, sua risada, tudo dela.

Elas estavam no Glee naquele momento e adivinha só? Rachel estava cantando. Só que dessa vez seu olhar ardente estava em Quinn ao invés de estar em Finn, que parecia estar ao mesmo tempo com raiva e confuso. Elas tinham, sem saber ainda uma da outra, terminado com seus respectivos namorados por mensagem.

Todo mundo estava olhando para a diva e para a líder de torcida como se fosse uma partida de pingue-pongue. Alguns estavam com as sobrancelhas franzidas, outros com seu queixo caído, uns tinham um sorriso no rosto e um deles estava pensando se rinocerontes seriam unicórnios cinzas e gordos.

Os olhares estavam sendo ignorados por elas, muito concentradas naquele jogo de sedução para perceber. Rachel estava cantando alguma música sexy que Quinn não estava escutando já que seus outros sentidos estavam focados no seu corpo, olhos e lábios. Rachel estava seduzindo a loira aos poucos, com o jeito que seu corpo se movia e aquele olhar sensual. Àquela altura, Quinn já estava com suas pernas firmemente cruzadas e seu caderno de desenhos cobrindo sua ereção.

Rachel estava completamente ciente da linguagem corporal de Quinn e o efeito que ela estava causando na líder de torcida.

Quando sua performance terminou houve alguns aplausos lentos e dispersos e a sala irrompeu em cochichos.

"Cara, elas definitivamente estão se pegando."

"O gaydar de alguém também está apitando loucamente?"

"San, eu ouvi falar que gatos com bigode deviam ser levados a sério."

"Só pode ser brincadeira, Q e RuPaul? Aff, eu sou mais gostosa que as duas juntas."

Enquanto todo mundo estava comentando sobre aquela nova situação, um bilhete caiu no colo de Quinn.

 _Me encontre no auditório, primeira fileira, centro, logo depois do Glee. Vai valer a pena ;) – RB*_

Quinn sorriu, sabendo que não teria mais que lidar com sua ereção com as próprias mãos. Ela também queria perguntar à morena algo importante.

"Ok, pessoal, fiquem quietos! Rachel, foi uma performance interessante, mas a música era um pouco... sexual demais... então seja mais sutil da próxima vez, ok?" Mr. Schue disse, encolhendo um pouco ao ver o olhar que Quinn Fabray direcionava a ele. "Certo, pessoal, por hoje é só. Vejo vocês na próxima aula!" Ele anunciou.

Todo mundo se levantou fazendo barulho, andando e conversando sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Kurt e Mercedes já estavam trocando mensagens em seus celulares.

Quinn foi mais uma vez a última a se levantar. Ela assistiu Rachel passar por ela com um rebolado extra e olhar por cima do ombro, depois a morena piscou-lhe e saiu.

A loira deixou escapar um suspiro, tentando acalmar sua ereção o suficiente para poder se levantar sem levantar qualquer suspeita.

Assim que ela pensou na Treinadora Sylvester e na Treinadora Beiste, sua ereção se desfez e ela ficou enojada consigo mesma por ter que se valer de tais meios para acalmar seus hormônios em fúria. Ela se perguntou quando tinha se tornado esse garoto no auge da puberdade. _Ah sim, quando eu estava entre as coxas de uma certa morena._

Balançando a cabeça, ela guardou suas coisas na bolsa das Cheerios, levantando e deixando a sala do coral, mas sendo impedida de continuar andando por uma mão em seu braço.

"O que está acontecendo entre você e a ManHands?" Santana perguntou.

"Nada está acontecendo entre a Rachel e eu." Quinn respondeu, tirando a mão de Santana do seu braço.

"Q, por favor, ela estava literalmente despindo você com os olhos e te dando aquele olhar de sexo. E eu reconheço um olhar desse quando eu vejo, eu faço ele toda hora."

Quinn revirou os olhos. "Só deixa isso pra lá, por que você está se importando com o que eu faço e com quem?"

"Porque a Treinadora não vai ficar feliz de saber que você está balançando seus pompons para a perdedora da escola. Além disso, você acha que o pessoal dessa escola vai te respeitar se você começar a namorar aquela coisa?"

"A Treinadora não vai fazer merda nenhuma depois do que eu disse a ela no início do ano. Eu sou a HBIC por aqui e eu posso ser tão impiedosa quanto ela, então esses perdedores podem chupar minhas bolas se eles esqueceram do que eu sou capaz de fazer, especialmente você. Não me faça te prejudicar mais do que eu já fiz, porque lá no fundo, você e eu ainda nos importamos uma com a outra, mas eu não vou deixar que você me ameace." Quinn disse com raiva, ofegante e vermelha, sentindo fúria e indignação correrem por suas veias.

"Você realmente deve gostar da Berry, huh? Pra dizer toda essa merda pra mim? Ela deve foder bem pra caralho pra você estar defendendo ela desse jeito. Me diz, oh poderosa Ice Quinn, como foi deflorar a anã? Ela estava apertadinha ou ela é realmente um traveco com um pau grande, grosso e longo e é por isso que você ainda está com ela?" Santana provocou, mas seu sorrisinho logo foi embora assim que Quinn desferiu um tapa em seu rosto. Forte. A loira a empurrou com raiva contra os armários, causando um estrondo com a força empregada.

Indo completamente pra cima de Santana, a loira sussurrou. "Nunca mais insulte a Rachel na minha frente. Nunca. Ou eu vou acabar com você, Santana. Eu vou acabar com você tão rápido que você não vai nem saber o que te acertou. E você, mais do que ninguém, sabe o quanto eu sei ser cruel." Ela ameaçou, sua voz pingando veneno.

Com um último empurrão numa latina furiosa, ela pegou sua bolsa e foi em direção ao auditório.

Lágrimas estavam prestes a cair dos seus olhos enquanto as palavras de Santana martelavam em sua cabeça.

Como ela iria proteger Rachel de tudo aquilo quando era ela mesma quem era a aberração do relacionamento? Não é como se ela tivesse algum controle sobre o seu corpo. Se Deus a tinha feito assim, ela tinha que lidar com aquilo.

Ela agarrou a cruz dourada em seu peito, fechou os olhos e tentou encontrar um pouco de paz e tranquilidade antes de encontrar Rachel.

Quando ela entrou no auditório mal iluminado, ela sentiu seu coração disparar com o pensamento de ver Rachel e achar conforto em seu toque.

Ela caminhou até a primeira fileira e sentou no assento do meio. Ela esperou, sentindo o peso em seus ombros do que tinha acabado de acontecer e seus olhos começaram a arder novamente.

"Você está chateada." A voz etérea de Rachel quebrou o pesado silêncio.

Quinn agarrou o braço do assento, segurando suas lágrimas e olhando para o seu colo para esconder seu rosto de onde quer que Rachel estivesse.

Rachel se materializou a sua frente, se ajoelhando e segurando seus joelhos, tentando encontrar seu olhar.

"O que houve?" Rachel perguntou, preocupada. Ver Quinn Fabray naquele estado não era uma visão comum, mas Deus, ela ainda estava linda.

"Nada." Ela respondeu automaticamente, tentando ao máximo esconder sua fraqueza.

"Quinn, se você quer que isso entre nós dê certo, você tem que se abrir comigo. Eu estou aqui pra você, eu achei que você soubesse disso." Rachel disse, magoada por Quinn estar se fechando.

Quinn não queria magoar Rachel, longe disso, ela só não queria que a morena soubesse o que a estava machucando.

"Eu tive uma pequena discussão com a Santana a caminho daqui e não terminou bem." Quinn começou, ainda sem olhar para a morena.

"E o que ela disse pra te deixar assim?" Rachel incentivou.

"Ela estava falando merda sobre você e eu dei um tapa na cara dela. Ela perguntou se você realmente era um travesti e se era por isso que eu estava com você e só doeu tanto que ela estivesse tão perto da verdade, que todos esses anos nós, eu, venho chamando você de nomes degradantes, quando na realidade a aberração sou eu. Eu sou a aberração com um pênis que aparece todo mês e você é perfeita e linda e mulher o tempo inteiro." Quinn falou, sua voz carregada de arrependimento, finamente deixando as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto.

O coração de Rachel estava partido e disparado ao mesmo tempo por Quinn ter falado que ela era linda e perfeita, mas pela loira estar se sentindo insegura, culpada e fraca.

Ela levantou os braços do assento e subiu no colo de Quinn, encaixando-se confortavelmente.

Ela segurou o rosto da loira, fazendo com que ela a olhasse. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e lacrimejantes.

"Shhh, Quinn." Ela disse, limpando as lágrimas do seu rosto com os polegares. "Eu perdoei você por me chamar daqueles nomes e eu sempre achei você linda até mesmo depois de saber o que acontece com você todo mês. Obrigada por me defender do que a Santana disse." Ela sussurrou, se inclinando o suficiente para beijar os lábios salgados de Quinn. Ela estava tentando reassegurar Quinn através de um beijo apaixonado de que tudo ia ficar bem, de que elas iam enfrentar o mundo juntas.

"Esse é o problema, você não percebe? Eu não posso proteger você." Quinn sussurrou contra os seus lábios, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Essa... coisa... faz de mim uma aberração. Se alguém insultar sua feminilidade, eu vou me sentir culpada porque sou eu quem eles deveriam estar insultando."

"Quinn." Rachel sussurrou de volta, levando sua mão por entre as suas pernas e as de Quinn para libertar o seu membro. "Isso aqui não define quem você é e não faz de você uma aberração. Você se esqueceu das coisas boas que ele te trouxe?" Ela perguntou, começando a afagar seu membro, sentindo ele começar a endurecer contra a sua mão. "Que com isso, você fez amor comigo, você fez eu me sentir bonita. Que eu molestei você em público durante o nosso encontro." Ela fez Quinn rir e arquejar com a memória.

"Mas ainda assim eu sou uma aberração, Rach." Ela afirmou tristemente.

"Não, você não é." Rachel retorquiu.

Ainda no colo de Quinn ela ficou de joelhos, levantando seu corpo e botando o membro de Quinn na sua entrada molhada e descendo lentamente, centímetro por centímetro, até ficar sentada sobre o colo de Quinn, com seu comprimento todo dentro dela. O osso pélvico da loira perfeitamente alinhado com o seu clitóris.

Ambas arquejaram. O interior de Rachel se contraindo e contorcendo para se esticar e acomodar aquela gostosa invasão.

Quinn agarrou as coxas de Rachel por não esperar emergir dentro dela tão abruptamente. Ela tinha esquecido o quanto era delicioso sentir seu membro firmemente apertado no interior molhado e quente de Rachel.

"Você não é uma aberração, baby." Rachel arquejou, levantando seu corpo mais uma vez, quase botando o membro de Quinn completamente pra fora e descendo novamente, criando um ritmo lento e sensual no colo de Quinn, sentindo a fricção do movimento em seu clitóris.

"Eu quero proteger você, Rachel." Quinn ofegou, deslizando suas mãos pelas coxas de Rachel até sua bunda, ajudando a morena a manter o ritmo, puxando ela para baixo, fazendo ela cavalgar lentamente no seu membro.

"Você não tem que me proteger, Quinn... Mmmm, baby... Eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma." Ela disse, fechando os olhos e se movendo para cima e para baixo no mastro de Quinn, aquela lenta fricção a enlouquecendo.

"De-Deus R-rach, baby... eu sei que você pode... é só que... ohh, céus... mmmm... eu não quero que ninguém te machuque mais." Quinn gemeu, se apoiando contra o assento para ficar numa posição melhor e começar a estocar dentro da morena, agarrando sua bunda como apoio.

Rachel levantou suas mãos e começou a desabotoar a própria blusa, deixando-a aberta e abrindo o fecho frontal do seu sutiã, deixando seus seios livres e saltando no ritmo do movimento de seus corpos, provocando Quinn.

Uma onda de calor atravessou o corpo da loira, se concentrando no seu membro latejante enquanto ele deslizava para dentro e para fora de Rachel, tudo por causa dos seios da morena.

Gemendo com a visão, ela retirou as mãos da bunda de Rachel, inclinando seu corpo e o peso da morena, trazendo sua mão para as costas da diva. Rachel, sentindo a mudança de posição, se inclinou pra trás, botando suas mãos nos joelhos de Quinn. A ligeira mudança de ângulo fez com que a cabeça do membro de Quinn acertasse um ponto extremamente sensível dentro dela, enviando correntes de prazer pelas suas coxas e através da sua espinha, fazendo com que ela gemesse toda vez que Quinn acertava aquele mesmo ponto. Ela intensificou seus movimentos, todos os seus nervos irradiando prazer.

Quinn colocou um dos mamilos entre seus lábios, começando a chupar, parando com os seus próprios movimentos e deixando Rachel controlar o ritmo que ela queria que sua boceta encharcada fosse penetrada. A loira girou sua língua quente e molhada em volta dele, soprando um ar frio e assistindo ele endurecer ainda mais. Ela foi para o outro, dando atenção também aos seus seios, beijando, mordendo, deixando marcas, mostrando que Rachel era tanto dela quanto ela era de Rachel.

Rachel apertou os joelhos de Quinn, gemendo, lutando contra a vontade de enfiar seus dedos no rabo de cavalo da loira e manter seu rosto enfiado em seus seios, movimentando seus quadris e cavalgando forte, aumentando o ritmo e se excitando ainda mais.

Quinn beijou o vale entre os seios de Rachel, beijou seu colo e sua garganta exposta, onde ela imaginava que estavam suas cordas vocais, mostrando a ela seu desejo, os gemidos agudos e apaixonados de Rachel vibrando em seus lábios.

Elas se moviam uma contra a outra, o calor dos seus corpos saindo em ondas, fazendo elas suarem e ofegarem audivelmente.

Ambas as saias estavam em suas cinturas e Quinn tinha uma boa visão do seu membro penetrando o interior de Rachel como se fosse uma espada, abrindo cada vez mais sua entrada, vendo o quanto Rachel estava entregue. Seu membro reluzindo com a excitação de ambas sob a iluminação fraca do auditório.

Fazer amor com aquela garota era incrível. Ela olhou para Rachel apaixonadamente, observando que algumas mechas da sua franja estavam grudadas na sua testa suada, que ela tinha gotas de suor por entre o vale dos seus seios, seus olhos fechados, sobrancelhas franzidas, seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, seus quadris se movimentando sensualmente, o seu abdômen se contraindo.

Deus, aquela mulher era deslumbrante. Ela a puxou para mais perto, sentindo Rachel rapidamente botar seus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Ela botou uma mão na nuca de Rachel, abaixando sua cabeça e a beijando ferozmente. Ela sabia que ficaria bem mesmo sendo uma aberração se isso significasse que Rachel faria amor com ela dessa forma, provando que estava tudo bem em ser diferente e que ela também merecia ser amada, não importando como seu corpo era.

Tantas emoções e sensações estavam assaltando seu corpo que ela trouxe Rachel ainda mais pra perto e jorrou dentro dela, jatos espessos de gozo saindo a toda força, preenchendo Rachel com sua essência. Seu orgasmo foi tão forte, tão puro e incrível que ela pôs seu rosto entre os seios de Rachel e começou a chorar, lágrimas escorrendo livremente enquanto o nome de Rachel saia dos seus lábios uma e outra vez.

Sentir Quinn preencher seu interior fez Rachel chegar também no seu limite, gritando enquanto suas paredes se contraiam em volta do membro gozado de Quinn, recebendo seu esperma. Ondas de prazer disparam por sua espinha em arrepios eletrizantes, fazendo seus pés se curvarem em seus sapatos e suas coxas segurarem a cintura de Quinn no lugar. Ela viu cores explodirem atrás dos seus olhos, um calor se espalhando e se acumulando no seu âmago.

Ela sentiu Quinn começar a chorar contra o seu peito e seus espasmos em seu interior.

Ela abraçou a loira, beijando o topo da sua cabeça enquanto choques pós-orgasmo passavam através delas, deixando-as numa bolha de calma e paz.

Quando os soluços de Quinn diminuíram, Rachel passou a sussurrar palavras de conforto em seu ouvido, preenchendo o silêncio.

Quinn levantou a cabeça e a beijou, sussurrando um "obrigada" em seus lábios.

Ainda com os lábios grudados, Quinn mais uma vez segurou as coxas de Rachel, deslizando suas mãos pra cima e para baixo, acariciando carinhosamente a região, fazendo Rachel gemer baixinho, seu membro amolecido se contraindo com o som.

"Mmm... melhor você tirar ele, porque por mais que eu queira uma segunda rodada, você precisa me levar pra casa." Rachel avisou.

Quinn riu. A morena levantou um pouco, deixando Quinn retirá-lo, filetes do gozo de ambas saindo da entrada de Rachel, escorrendo pela sua intimidade em gotas espessas.

"Whoa, que bagunça." Quinn disse, impressionada com a quantidade de gozo que tinha saído delas.

Rachel riu, tirando lenços do bolso da sua saia e limpando por entre suas coxas e depois o membro relaxado de Quinn, fazendo a loira gemer com o leve roçar do lenço em sua pele sensível.

"Pronto, tudo limpo." Rachel sorriu.

"Eu terminei com o Sam." Quinn falou de repente.

"O quê?"

"Eu quero que você seja minha garota, Rachel Berry." Ela disse, ignorando a pergunta da morena.

"Quando você terminou com ele?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos arregalados em surpresa.

"Ontem à noite, depois do nosso encontro. Eu não sou uma traidora. Eu não quero continuar traindo ele se minha cabeça e meu corpo pertencem a você." Quinn disse.

"Eu... Quinn... Eu terminei com o Finn também, ontem à noite, mas ele não aceitou muito bem isso." Rachel disse, percebendo que elas não estavam mais presas a nenhum garoto.

"Então o que isso significa?"

"Significa que sim, Quinn, eu vou ser sua garota, se você for a minha." Ela respondeu sorrindo, estalando um beijo nos lábios de Quinn.

Quinn deu um deslumbrante sorriso, que iluminou todo o auditório.

"Eu estou feliz que você tenha dito sim, porque eu não encaro muito bem um não como resposta e eu estava planejando maneiras de te convencer a dizer sim se você tivesse dito não." Quinn sorriu.

"E como você estava esperando mudar minha opinião?"

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para baixo. Seu membro estava duro mais uma vez. Pronto para Rachel e uma segunda rodada.

"Deixa eu te mostrar."

"Quinn!" Rachel guinchou quando elas inesperadamente trocaram de posição.

Quinn botou Rachel sentada, rapidamente se livrando do seu top para poder sentir a pele morena, colocando o salto de Rachel na borda do assento e abrindo suas pernas para ter uma bela visão do seu sexo reluzente. Ela prontamente posicionou a cabeça do seu pênis em sua entrada e a penetrou completamente com uma estocada forte, o gemido de ambas ecoando pelo auditório.

Rachel escorreu pelo assento, alcançando uma posição melhor. Ela levantou sua mão direita acima da cabeça e segurou a parte de cima do assento num aperto firme, assistindo com os olhos encobertos Quinn se encaixar por cima dela, segurando seu peso com as mãos apoiadas de cada lado da sua cintura, começando a penetrá-la forte, movendo todo o seu corpo para cima e para baixo com intensas estocadas.

Elas estavam ofegando audivelmente, suas respirações falhando ao tentar acompanhar o ritmo. Mantendo os olhares presos um no outro, fazendo com que aquela experiência fosse muito mais excitante. Sorrindo de lado, Quinn beijou Rachel com vontade, quebrando o beijo para grunhir roucamente. Seus seios encobertos pelo sutiã esfregando contra os seios nus de Rachel. A morena segurou o rosto de Quinn com a mão esquerda, sentindo sua respiração acelerada. Elas se beijaram desajeitadamente, só para ter o máximo de contato possível enquanto Quinn acelerava suas estocadas.

"Oh, baby, assim. Você... você está me fodendo muito gostoso agora." Rachel ofegou.

"É mesmo, baby? Está bom assim? Eu percebi, você está tão molhada pra mim." Quinn grunhiu.

"Isso! Eu estou pingando por você e só por você."

"Mmmmmmm, lembra... ohh... que você disse... que o meu pau pertencia à você... oh, Deus... essa boceta é minha, baby... toda minha." Ela sussurrou acaloradamente no ouvido de Rachel.

"Toda sua... uhmmm, Quuuiiiinnn... continua falando..."

"Você está me sentindo, baby? Dentro de você, entrando e saindo da sua boceta?"

"Eu estou Quinn, eu estou sentindo cada centímetro seu."

"Me sente Rachel, você vai me sentir por dias."

Rachel deixou escapar um longo gemido, fechando seus olhos por um momento.

"O que você... quer... que eu faça, baby?" Quinn perguntou.

"Oh, meu Deeeeeus!"

"Me diz, Rach." Ela implorou.

"Esfrega seu pau contra o meu clitóris, baby." Rachel mandou.

Botando seu pau duro pra fora, Quinn moveu seus quadris, botando a ponta do seu membro para brincar com o clitóris dolorosamente ereto de Rachel. A umidade do seu membro fazendo com que ele deslizasse deliciosamente contra ele.

"Você gosta disso, baby?" Quinn perguntou, vendo Rachel balançar sua cabeça furiosamente. "Você gosta do meu pau excitando seu clitóris, baby, mmmm... eu não vejo a hora de você gozar na minha boca." Quinn gemeu.

"Oh, Deus! Quinn, me fode! Me fode agora! Enfia o seu pau na minha boceta!" Rachel gritou.

Quinn penetrou ela mais uma vez, prontamente voltando aos seus movimentos. Fodendo Rachel com tudo que ela tinha, fazendo Rachel gritar de prazer.

Ela movimentou seus quadris ao mesmo tempo rápido e forte, completamente tomada pela paixão, o interior de Rachel queimando com aquela fricção.

Rachel ia ao encontro dela estocada por estocada, a cada movimento, até que ela finalmente arqueou as costas, soltando um gemido agudo quando um forte orgasmo explodiu em seu clitóris e disparou por todo seu corpo, o calor se espalhando como se fosse um rastro de fogo. Era como se todos os nervos do seu corpo tivessem pegado fogo de uma vez só.

"Caralho, Rachel!" Quinn gemeu, penetrando profundamente, deixando se perder num orgasmo intenso, gemendo forte enquanto ele vinha, fazendo Rachel arfar ao sentir seu gozo a preencher mais uma vez.

"Cacete." Quinn disse, deixando seus quadris lentamente guiá-las através de seus orgasmos, ambas completamente sem fôlego e cansadas.

Ela capturou os lábios inchados de Rachel, ainda sentindo seu interior se contrair em volta do seu membro amolecido. Ela ainda estava gentilmente deslizando por entre a entrada da morena, alongando aquele momento.

Ela tirou seu membro de dentro de Rachel, deixando o gozo pingar no assento, se sentindo mal por quem fosse limpar aquilo.

Rachel ainda não tinha dito uma palavra, seus olhos estavam fechados e se não fosse pelo seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, Quinn teria pensado que ela tinha caído no sono.

Pegando os lenços que tinham sobrado caídos ao chão, ela se limpou e depois a Rachel, se perguntando aonde estava a calcinha da morena.

Ao terminar de limpar, ela se sentou ao lado de Rachel, sussurrando pra ela.

"Rachel, baby? Você está bem?" Ela afagou seu cabelo.

Rachel sorriu e acenou que sim, mas se recusou a abrir os olhos, botando sua cabeça nos ombros de Quinn.

"Isso foi divertido." Rachel disse.

"Foi?"

"Mmmhmm. Eu vou estar toda dolorida amanhã." Ela disse, já sentindo sua intimidade começar a arder, fazendo Quinn sorrir.

Rachel começou a ficar sonolenta, seu corpo completamente relaxado contra Quinn.

"Podemos ficar aqui só por mais alguns minutos?" Rachel perguntou letargicamente.

"Claro, como você quiser."

Elas então permaneceram abraçadas, aproveitando o silêncio do lugar onde tudo havia começado.


	4. Chapter 4 - Consequence

**E aí, galera?**  
 **Desculpa não ter postado final de semana passado, mas foi muito corrido pra mim!**  
 **Pra me redimir, vou postar um capítulo hoje e outro final de semana, ok?**  
 **Por hoje acho que é só! Rs**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - Consequence**

Duas semanas tinham passado desde que Rachel e Quinn tinham se tornado um casal, para a apreensão dos membros do Glee. Sam e Finn estavam perplexos com o que estava acontecendo entre suas ex-namoradas, como em um dia elas não gostavam uma da outra e no outro estavam se pegando contra os armários. Não que a maioria da população masculina e algumas garotas se importassem. Os garotos agora estavam sempre alertas, porque "Faberry" tinha uma tensão sexual que irradiava em ondas e se espalhava pelos corredores do McKinley.

Quinn e Rachel não tinham feito sexo desde a última vez no auditório. Seus horários e atividades extracurriculares estavam interferindo e impedindo que elas tivessem tempo, mas elas realmente tinham tempo para sair em encontros e darem alguns amassos na escola.

O casal andava de mãos dadas sempre sorrindo timidamente uma pra a outra, sendo o típico novo casal apaixonado. Às vezes Puck se metia entre elas, braços por cima dos seus ombros e um sorriso safado no rosto, se alimentando da áurea sexual delas. Elas eram como um afrodisíaco. Isso, e ele queria se certificar de que ninguém mexesse com sua judia gostosa e sua sexy Q.

As partes íntimas de Quinn já tinham voltado a sua anatomia feminina, mas ela ainda ficava inconfortavelmente excitada perto de Rachel. Era difícil não ficar quando a morena ficava acariciando a parte interna da sua coxa, quase chegando ao seu destino sob a saia das Cheerios, enquanto ambas sentavam juntas durante o almoço, conversando com seus amigos.

Quinn estava chateada, no entanto. Ela estava esperando para mostrar a Rachel suas outras habilidades sexuais, as que não envolviam um membro completamente ereto, mas Sue Sylvester e as várias sessões de treinamento vocal da diva e suas aulas de dança que eram ' _necessárias para alcançar seu estrelato na Broadway'_ estavam deixando Quinn com a única opção de se satisfazer na solidão do seu quarto.

E Rachel era uma expert em provocar. Ela usava a tecnologia para os seus propósitos malignos, deixando mensagens eróticas, mensagens de voz com a voz rouca e até mesmo um e-mail muito safado e detalhista com uma foto em anexo dela sentada provocativamente na beirada da cama usando somente sutiã e calcinha. Na maioria das vezes o cérebro de Quinn entrava em curto-circuito e a deixava se contorcendo, numa completa bagunça, incapaz de responder de uma maneira compreensível que não envolvesse babar, o que agradava a diva, sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde Quinn iria com toda certeza começar também a usar a tecnologia para os mesmos fins.

Outra semana passou rapidamente, preenchida por sessões quentes de amasso – no sofá, no banco do parque, às vezes até mesmo dentro no armário do zelador, contra as mesas do laboratório de química, no banco traseiro do carro de Quinn, mas de um jeito ou de outro alguém ou algo sempre as interrompia antes que Quinn ou Rachel tivessem a chance de mover suas mãos para posições mais comprometedoras dentro das saias uma da outra.

Mas então um dia Rachel parou com suas provocações. Algo tinha acontecido. Alguma coisa estava errada com a diva e Quinn não tinha certeza do que era. Rachel não falava com ela. Ela começou a evitá-la, inventando desculpas para não estar com ela. Se desviando de beijos e abraços, para a completa surpresa de Quinn, já que a morena amava esse tipo de contato.

Foi num dia antes do Glee começar quando tudo ficou ainda mais confuso para Quinn. A líder de torcida estava rindo e brincando com Artie e Brittany quando uma morena angustiada e com os olhos lacrimejantes apareceu na sua frente.

Ela também não estava vestindo suas roupas de sempre. Ela estava usando jeans e uma blusa com a jaqueta de Quinn cobrindo seu corpo delicado, pequenas mãos enterradas dentro dos bolsos da calça e seus ombros caídos, num evidente desânimo.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, transparecendo para todo mundo que ela tinha chorado sem parar por algum tempo.

A sala do coral caiu num inquietante silêncio.

"Olá, colegas de Glee." Rachel cumprimentou. "Hum, Quinn, eu posso falar com você em particular?" Ela perguntou, sem fazer contato visual com a loira preocupada.

"Pode, Rach, claro." Quinn consentiu, pegando na mão de Rachel e a guiando para fora da sala do coral. O coração de Quinn estava batendo rápido, uma energia nervosa se instalando no seu estômago. Ela não estava gostando daquilo. Ela não estava mesmo gostando daquilo.

"Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa e eu não quero que você surte." Rachel disse, sua voz quebrada e lábios tremendo enquanto ela tentava refrear as lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos.

"O que é, baby? O que foi?" Quinn tentou fazer contato visual, seu coração se partindo com a visão de uma morena que parecia quebrada. Ela tentou se aproximar, mas Rachel impediu o movimento com um brusco balançar de cabeça.

"Q-Quinn... Eu... Eu acho que estou grávida." Ela sussurrou, perdendo qualquer controle sobre suas lágrimas quando elas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Foi quando o mundo de Quinn pareceu escurecer.

...

Ela acordou, lentamente piscando e se adaptando à claridade. Por causa da sua dieta ridícula e da rotina de exercícios que a Treinadora Sylvester imprimia às Cheerios, ela era uma visitante regular na enfermaria da escola e facilmente reconheceu o horroroso papel de parede e o cheiro de hospital que impregnava o lugar.

A próxima coisa que a líder de torcida notou foi que seu rabo-de-cavalo estava desfeito e alguém estava passando os dedos entre suas mechas e que provavelmente essa mesma pessoa também tinha coberto seu corpo com sua jaqueta para aquecê-la.

Virando sua cabeça para a esquerda, ela viu Rachel sentada ao lado da sua cama com um sorriso fraco e o olhar preocupado.

"Essa certamente não era a reação que eu esperava de você." Ela sussurrou, mãos ainda correndo pelo cabelo loiro.

"Rach..." Quinn tentou, mas foi silenciada pela diva.

"Não diga nada, por favor." Ela olhou para Quinn, seu amor, sua melhor amiga. "Nosso sexo sem proteção teve consequências e a culpa é de nós duas por termos deixado nossa excitação e paixão falar mais alto." Ela disse. "Eu marquei uma consulta com uma ginecologista numa clínica que eu pudesse arcar e ter privacidade e lá tem todos os equipamentos necessários para verificar se eu estou ou não grávida."

"Rach..." Quinn tentou falar mais uma vez, sem sucesso.

"Não, eu sei o que você vai dizer. Eu não quero que você vá." Ela disse com a voz quebrada. "Porque eu amo você demais para deixar que você lide com isso também." Ela acariciou o rosto de Quinn. "E eu sei que você quer ficar ao meu lado porque você me ama e também se sente responsável pelas nossas ações, mas eu estou dizendo pra você: eu não preciso de você. Eu vou cuidar disso sozinha, não importa o resultado e eu quero que você deixe eu fazer isso. Pelo menos por enquanto." E com isso, ela pressionou seus lábios contra os de Quinn por um momento, as lágrimas se misturando em seus rostos, antes de rapidamente deixar o quarto sem olhar pra trás.

Quinn estava quebrada. Isso realmente tinha acontecido? Sua namorada e possível mãe do seu filho tinha acabado de terminar com ela? _Não. Não, isso não está acontecendo. Eu não posso deixá-la lidar com isso sozinha! Nós temos só 17 anos, pelo amor de Deus! Os sonhos dela. Oh, Deus, os sonhos dela!_

Seus pensamentos estavam a todo vapor e sem o seu consentimento as palavras da morena estavam ecoando em sua mente. " _Eu não preciso de você... deixe eu fazer isso... eu não preciso de você..."_

Quinn começou a soluçar, sentindo como se seu coração estivesse sendo rasgado em pedaços e pisado. Rachel não a queria ou precisava dela e estava sozinha tendo que lidar com as consequências do sexo irresponsável que haviam feito. Quinn abafou seu choro no travesseiro da cama, abraçando sua jaqueta que ainda estava com o cheiro de Rachel.

Rachel, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não foi ao Glee, decidindo achar refúgio em uma das cabines do banheiro. Ela trancou a porta, escorrendo pela parede enquanto soluços rasgavam do seu peito. Imagens de uma Quinn quebrada flutuando em sua cabeça. Partir o coração do seu amor tinha sido a coisa mais difícil que ela teve a infelicidade de ter que fazer.

Ela levantou os joelhos e abraçou suas pernas, descansando sua cabeça neles e chorou. Chorou por Quinn, pelo seu próprio coração partido e pelos seus sonhos e futuro.

Se ela realmente estivesse grávida, ela ia continuar com a gravidez. Ela não teria a coragem de acabar com a vida de uma criança que era uma parte de Quinn Fabray. O filho delas ia ser lindo, especialmente considerando o fato de que ele teria genes excelentes. O talento e obstinação de Rachel e a aparência e inteligência de Quinn fariam de seu bebê uma força incontrolável. Outro soluço escapou pela sua garganta ao pensar em dar à luz aquela criança. Um futuro hipotético onde ela teria que criar o bebê sem Quinn, porque ela estaria por aí conquistando o mundo com a sua beleza e charme, sendo uma arquiteta ou pintora, ganhando o reconhecimento mundial que ela mesma nunca iria ser capaz de alcançar. Rachel ficaria presa em Lima com o filho delas, que seria um lembrete constante do que ela teve um dia com Quinn e de todas as oportunidades que ela havia perdido.

Com um trêmulo suspiro, a morena espantou essas visões deprimentes e tentou recuperar sua compostura. Se apoiando contra a parede, ela olhou para todos os desenhos na parede a sua frente.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios quando ela olhou para um desenho cruel e pornográfico que tinha sido desenhado com uma caneta permanente por Quinn. O desenho era um retrato impreciso do seu corpo nu. Ela não tinha seios gigantes ou uma vagina completamente cabeluda e certamente não tinha também essa aparência grotesca. Mas lá estava ela – embora em uma versão inexata – desenhada na parede daquela cabine do banheiro numa posição comprometedora, para todo mundo ver. Acima do desenho, em grandes letras estava escrito ' _Man Hands'_ e bem embaixo dos dizeres, escrita numa pequena e reconhecível caligrafia estava _'Eu amo você :)'_

A visão de Rachel ficou borrada quando novas lágrimas passaram a cair pelo seu rosto.

...

O dia seguinte era um dia nublado, chuvoso, o clima perfeito para dois corações quebrados.

O clima no McKinley estava entediante e cheio de melancolia, ninguém sabia o porquê.

Quinn tinha escolhido não usar seu uniforme aquele dia, optando em vez disso por uma camisa com um enorme emoticon de cara triste, jeans escuros, sandálias e sua jaqueta. Ela estava pouco se fodendo para o que a Treinadora Sylvester diria. Seu coração estava quebrado, droga! Seus olhos inchados de chorar por horas na noite anterior. Entre os intervalos do choro, ela fez um acordo consigo mesma de que ela ganharia Rachel de volta e convenceria a morena a deixá-la continuar ao seu lado e o único jeito que ela conseguia pensar para fazer isso acontecer, claro, era cantando. E por cantando ela queria dizer fazer uma serenata para a morena com a canção mais romântica que ela pudesse achar, uma que pudesse mostrar para Rachel o que ela estava tentando dizer. Então ela pediu para Puck ajudá-la e ele rapidamente concordou com o plano, sem querer deixar Quinn mais chateada ainda.

Então ali estava ela na sala do coral, encarando longamente Rachel, que estava sentada o mais longe possível dela, com seu rosto descansando no ombro de Mercedes.

Obviamente ninguém sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo com o novo casal, mas estava claro que algo tinha acontecido entre elas e agora tinha um elefante grande, rosa e gay sentado no canto da sala, junto com uma curiosidade e tensão patentes.

Mr. Schue entrou na sala, sobrancelhas se juntando em confusão ao ver seus alunos usualmente agitados e barulhentos sentados em total silêncio.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou, olhando para todos.

"Faberry acabou." Brittany simplesmente disse, a voz cobrindo sua tristeza pelo fato.

"O que é Faberry?" Ele perguntou desnorteado.

"Quinn e a Berry." Santana disse com escárnio, cruzando os braços e olhando para o chão, tentando parecer não se afetar.

"Oh." Ele disse, a realidade o atingindo como um barril cheio de macacos.

Ele observou o olhar angustiado de Quinn para Rachel, seus lábios tremendo numa tentativa de não chorar, enquanto a outra estava estranhamente quieta e com um olhar triste no rosto.

Um silêncio estranho preenchia a sala.

"Mr. Schue, se você não se importar, tem uma música que eu gostaria de cantar com Puck." Quinn disse, quebrando o silêncio e finalmente desviando o olhar de sua ex-namorada.

"O 'palco' é todo seu, Quinn." Mr. Schue respondeu, aliviado que a tensão tinha momentaneamente se desfeito.

Quinn parou no meio da sala, seguida por um Puck segurando sua guitarra e acenando para a banda começar a tocar de acordo com o que a líder de torcida havia planejado. A loira se colocou atrás do microfone, sentindo o começo das batidas da música 'I Want You To Want Me' do Cheap Trick ressoarem em seu peito. Depois de algumas batidas, Puck começou a tocar sua guitarra. Quinn limpou o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta e fixou seu olhar em Rachel, segurando firmemente o microfone antes de começar a cantar, sua voz rouca preenchendo a sala.

 _I want you to want me_

 _I need you to need me_

 _I'd love you to love me_

 _I'm beggin' you to beg me_

Ela cantou para a sua pequena diva, implorando para que ela a aceitasse de volta e a deixasse ficar com ela, para elas poderem lidarem juntas com tudo que o mundo jogasse nelas. Ela queria que Rachel precisasse dela, porque de alguma forma no último mês, ela tinha se tornado o centro do universo de Quinn.

 _I want you to want me_

 _I need you to need me_

 _I'd love you to love me_

 _I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt_

 _I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me_

Ela estava prometendo a Rachel que ela faria qualquer coisa para que elas ficassem juntas, incluindo brigar com Sue Sylvester para que ela pudesse sair no meio do treino das Cheerios só porque seu bebê estava desejando um sanduiche de abacate com atum acompanhado de um muffin de blueberry e que ela fosse pro inferno se a Treinadora pensasse que ela iria ignorar as vontades do seu filho.

 _Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

 _Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

 _Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'_

 _Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

Lembrar de Rachel chorando fez o seu peito doer. Ela não queria que Rachel sofresse sozinha, porque o que estava acontecendo com a morena a envolvia também. Ela queria estar ao lado de Rachel e limpar suas lágrimas depois que ela vomitasse por causa do seu enjoo matinal, ela queria beijar suas lágrimas de alegria quando o bebê delas chutasse pela primeira vez dentro da barriga de Rachel. Ela queria limpar as lágrimas de raiva da morena quando ela entrasse em trabalho de parto, gritando com Quinn por deixá-la daquele jeito e depois chorar junto com ela segurando o lindo recém-nascido em seus braços.

 _I want you to want me_

 _I need you to need me_

 _I'd love you to love me_

 _I'm beggin' you to beg me_

 _I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt_

 _I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me_

Quinn estava dando tudo de si naquela música, sua atenção voltada somente para Rachel, que estava assistindo com admiração, sendo a única a não balançar em sua cadeira ou cantar junto com ela.

 _Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

 _Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

 _Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'_

 _Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

 _Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'_

 _Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

Ela agarrou o microfone e o trouxe para mais perto da sua boca, cantando com seu coração, alma e todo seu amor. Fechando os olhos, ela começou a bater os pés no ritmo da música, dançando em volta de Puck, o resto dos membros do Glee levantando das suas cadeiras e se juntando a ela, deixando Rachel sentada sozinha, encantada.

 _Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'_

 _Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

A música continuou enquanto Quinn fez seu caminho até se ajoelhar na frente de Rachel. Seus olhares transmitindo tudo que elas estavam sentindo, mas não podiam expressar através de palavras.

 _I want you to want me_

 _I need you to need me_

 _I'd love you to love me_

 _I'm beggin' you to beg me_

Os membros do Glee pararam de cantar e a banda parou de tocar, todo mundo batendo palmas no ritmo, deixando só a voz de Quinn cantar para Rachel.

 _I want you to want me_

 _I want you to want me_

 _I want you to want me_

 _I want you to want me_

Ela terminou a música, ofegando, enquanto todo o Glee, incluindo ela mesma, esperava a reação de Rachel.

As duas garotas encararam uma a outra pelo que pareceram horas, até Rachel quebrar o contato e abruptamente sair correndo da sala.

Quinn encarava o assento vazio a sua frente em descrença.

Ela foi levantada por Puck, que a puxou para a saída, porque em sua cabeça não tinha como aquelas duas ficarem separadas e o privarem de ver seus amassos quentes pelos corredores. Além disso, ele achava – talvez – que elas eram boas uma para outra também. Não que ele fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

Ela alcançou Rachel rapidamente, quase pulando nas suas costas quando a outra garota parou de repente. Inesperadamente, a diva se virou e deu um tapa no rosto de Quinn e depois mais inesperadamente ainda agarrou suas mechas douradas e ferozmente puxou a loira ainda atordoada para um beijo apaixonado, empurrando a líder de torcida e a pressionando rudemente contra os armários.

Rachel penetrou sua língua dentro da boca de Quinn, explorando profundamente o território que ela tanto sentira falta.

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo." Ela murmurou entre beijos, a voz ofegante. "Você não pode cantar para mim uma música de amor estúpida e esperar que eu mude de ideia."

Quinn não sabia sequer o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava confusa. Num segundo ela estava correndo atrás da morena, depois recebendo um tapa na cara e depois aqui estavam elas, fodendo a boca uma da outra com suas línguas, com todo o Glee assistindo, impressionados.

Quinn, finalmente reagindo, trocou suas posições – levantando Rachel pelas coxas e a pressionando firmemente contra os armários, fazendo a pequena morena enrolar suas pernas longas e esbeltas em volta da sua cintura enquanto ela pressionava contra o centro de Rachel, fazendo ambas gemerem em uníssono.

Um extasiado e distante 'Hell yes!' foi ouvido de Puck, enquanto um surpreso 'tudo bem, pessoal, nada para ver aqui' foi proferido por um envergonhado Mr. Schue enquanto ele fazia com que todos voltassem para a sala do coral, fechando a porta atrás dele.

As garotas, ainda completamente consumidas pelo momento apaixonado, não notaram nada disso acontecendo enquanto seus lábios se fundiam um no outro, antes de Quinn quebrar a conexão, salpicando beijos pelo pescoço de Rachel, chupando furiosamente a pele morena.

"Não faça isso sozinha, baby. Me deixe estar ao seu lado." Ela pediu em seu ouvido. "Eu quero te ajudar. Me deixe te ajudar. Me deixe nos ajudar."

Rachel puxou sua boca de volta para o seu pescoço, pendendo a cabeça para o lado e gemendo enquanto os lábios macios de Quinn faziam um caminho pela sua pele sensível, antes de virar a cabeça para sussurrar sensualmente na orelha de Quinn.

"Me leve pra cama."

...

Quinn nunca tinha dirigido tão rápido em toda sua vida, mas não era sempre que ela tinha uma namorada gostosa e excitada beijando com fome o seu pescoço e acariciando sensualmente suas coxas.

Antes que ela pudesse se dar conta, elas rapidamente chegaram na casa de Rachel, conseguindo alcançar o quarto da morena em questão de poucos segundos e ficando nuas na velocidade da luz.

Quinn envolveu os seios de Rachel com suas mãos, massageando firmemente enquanto a beijava intensamente. Movendo-se para baixo, ela deixou beijos suaves na clavícula e no pescoço da diva, continuando seu caminho entre o vale dos seios – pegando um mamilo inchado com a boca, massageando-o com a língua.

Rachel ofegou com a sensação de ter Quinn lambendo e sugando seus seios. Ela realmente achava que a loira era algum tipo de deusa do sexo, sempre deixando-a sem ar e desesperada, se sentindo como se fosse literalmente morrer se a loira decidisse parar com seus movimentos.

Quinn desceu a mão, acariciando suavemente a pele morena. Ela descansou a mão na cintura torneada da diva, mas a morena segurou a mesma e a botou entre suas pernas, ambas gemendo enquanto Quinn deslizava seus dedos entre seus grandes lábios, abrindo caminho para acariciar a pele ultrassensível escondida entre eles. Ao encontrar o clitóris da morena, ela o acariciou levemente, circulando-o com seus dedos já úmidos da própria essência da morena. Rachel soltou um gemido baixo e desesperado, movendo seus quadris, querendo mais, _precisando_ de mais.

"Deita, meu amor. Eu vou fazer você se sentir tão bem..." Quinn sussurrou roucamente em seu ouvido. Seu plano naquele momento era fazer amor com sua garota, fazer ela gritar e sentir mais prazer do que ela jamais pensou que seria possível.

Com ambas deitadas, Quinn ficou por cima do corpo moreno, beijando seus lábios, descendo novamente e beijando e mordendo levemente sua barriga, passando a língua em volta do seu umbigo. Ela abriu as pernas de Rachel, tendo uma bela visão da intimidade completamente molhada da sua namorada.

Depois de observar cada detalhe, ela beijou o interior das suas coxas e fez seu caminho até sua entrada. Ela deixou um carinhoso beijo nos lábios inchados ao redor, abrindo mais ainda suas pernas e deixando um beijo também em seu centro úmido. Ela então levou sua língua para cima, sentindo o gosto de Rachel pela primeira vez, o qual, ironicamente, lhe lembrava _blueberrys_. Ela lambeu em volta do clitóris encoberto e pulsante, evitando o contato direto.

Quinn então trouxe seus dedos para baixo, deslizando dois deles para dentro da morena, entrando e saindo enquanto seus lábios brincavam com seu clitóris, estabelecendo um ritmo torturante com a ponta da sua língua. Assim que a loira encontrou o ponto sensível da morena com os dedos, ela começou a se movimentar mais forte.

Quinn subiu o olhar para observar a reação da morena, que tinha as costas arqueadas e a cabeça jogada para trás em absoluto êxtase, sua mão direita acariciava seus próprios seios e a outra agarrava desesperadamente o lençol.

A morena estava se contorcendo, ofegando e gemendo de prazer. Ela tinha plena consciência de que estava fazendo sexo na cama que ela tinha desde criança, mas sentindo muito prazer para se importar com aquilo no momento. Parecia que todos os seus nervos estavam entre suas pernas, onde a boca talentosa de Quinn chupava seu clitóris e seus dedos a penetravam num ritmo alucinante.

"Eu estou tão perto, Quinn, tão perto..."

A calor aumentou entre suas pernas até atingir seu ápice, a levando ao limite. Ela moveu suas mãos para nuca de Quinn, pressionando sua cabeça ao seu encontro – querendo, não, _necessitando_ de mais – pedindo através do gesto que a loira continuasse chupando e acariciando sua intimidade, o que ela obedeceu, avidamente saboreando seu gozo. Ela ainda estava no meio do seu primeiro orgasmo quando uma segunda onda de prazer atravessou o seu corpo. Ela pareceu perder a noção do tempo por alguns segundos, sentindo um intenso prazer romper dentro de si.

"Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Ela gritou, antes de desabar na cama, arfando em busca de ar e se sentindo deliciosamente exausta.

Quinn, satisfeita com o seu trabalho, escalou o corpo da sua namorada aos beijos, até alcançar seu rosto corado. A morena estava incrivelmente linda depois de dois poderosos orgasmos. A loira estava orgulhosa de si pelo feito.

Ela deitou ao lado da diva, esperando Rachel controlar a própria respiração.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, reprimir um sorriso.

"Estou. Só..." Rachel estava arquejando. "Me dê um minuto."

Uma vez recuperada, a pequena abriu os olhos e encontrou a loira a admirando. Ela viu amor e devoção transbordando daqueles lindos olhos claros. Naquele momento ela soube que por mais que ela fosse forte, ela ainda estava com medo. Medo do que significava ficar grávida naquela idade, medo de ir ao médico sem ninguém para segurar sua mão e acalmá-la.

Se sentindo emocionalmente sobrecarregada, lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos enquanto ela se inclinava para beijar os lábios de Quinn.

"Me perdoa, Quinn. Me perdoa." Ela sussurrou, se arrependendo do que havia feito com a loira mais do que ela poderia expressar em palavras naquele momento.

"Está tudo bem, shhh... Está tudo bem." Quinn disse calmamente, fazendo carinho em suas costas em meio a um forte abraço.

"Não me deixe, meu amor." Rachel implorou, sua voz trêmula. "Por favor, não me deixe."

"Eu não vou. Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça." Ela prometeu, segurando Rachel em seus braços enquanto a morena chorava, se sentindo aliviada por elas estarem juntas novamente. Certamente, desde que elas estivessem juntas, tudo iria ficar bem.


	5. Chapter 5 - Truth

**E aí, galera? Como foi de fim de ano?**

 **Desculpa a sumida, mas foi um mês corrido pra mim!**

 **Mas estou de volta e com capítulo duplo hoje!**

 **Espero que gostem!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Truth**

No dia seguinte, Quinn e Rachel andaram pelos corredores do colégio como se nada tivesse acontecido. Poucas pessoas não gostaram do que viram, especialmente Finn, Santana e Sam, enquanto os outros ficaram estáticos, a exemplo de Puck.

Todos seguiram com seu dia ignorando as duas porque, afinal, elas eram gleeks, mas claro que sempre tinham os caras do time de futebol.

Rachel estava sozinha, alegremente caminhando para a aula, quando Azimio e Karofsky se aproximaram dela.

"E aí gay pela Fabray, onde está sua líder de torcida?" Azimio rosnou.

"Eu não entendo. O pequeno problema do Hudson te chateou? Porque baby, eu não tenho esse problema e eu poderia te mostrar como homens de verdade fodem uma mulher de um jeito que a Fabray nunca te mostrou." Karofsky disse, empurrando Rachel rudemente contra os armários, ficando muito próximo dela.

"Não ouse encostar em mim, Dave!" Rachel disse ousadamente.

"Oh, ela está estressadinha!" Karofsky riu com Azimio. "Por isso que o Hudson devia gostar de bater nessa bunda, eu gosto das estressadinhas também."

"Toque nela e eu vou castrar a porra do seu pau, Karofsky!" Disse uma Quinn Fabray furiosa aparecendo no corredor, seu coração e seu instinto haviam lhe alertado que a mãe do seu filho estava em perigo.

"Oh, olha o que a Parada Gay trouxe, nossa HBIC Quinn Fabgay!" Azimio disse, mesmo que o seu tom denunciasse um certo medo pelo fogo no olhar de Quinn.

Karofsky riu, ignorando a loira, o que foi um erro, já que no instante seguinte ele foi arremessado contra o outro lado dos armários. Assustado com o que tinha acontecido, ela tentou se mover, mas foi impedido pelos impetuosos olhos avelãs de uma líder de torcida espumando de raiva.

"O que eu disse, desgraçado?" Ela disse, abaixando sua voz num tom tão frio que poderia congelar o inferno.

Quinn não era alta como Karofsky, mas ela com certeza estava o assustando agora, ele nunca tinha visto ela daquele jeito antes.

"Fabray, que merda! Eu só estava zoando!" Ele tentou se explicar, vendo uma galera começando a se formar em torno deles.

"Não abra a porra da sua boca." Ela ameaçou, completamente cega para o que acontecia ao redor, a não ser para sua namorada, que estava encarando os dois, sem saber o que fazer.

"Mas..." Ele tentou, mas levou um soco no nariz, o sangue começando a escorrer. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando estancar o sangue, quando sentiu uma joelhada no meio das suas pernas. Gemendo de dor, ele caiu no chão, com a mão no meio das pernas.

Quinn se aproximou dele e segurou seus cabelos acima da nunca.

"Não diga que eu não avisei. Não toque, fale, olhe ou esteja a menos que cinco metros dela ou eu vou matar você, você escutou? Eu vou matar você!" Ela gritou, prestes a socar ele mais uma vez, mas sentindo alguém agarrá-la por trás e suspender seu corpo.

"Whoa, Q! Deus, não mate ele ainda. Relaxa que o Puckassauros resolve o resto por aqui." Puck disse, colocando a loira do lado da morena, que ainda não tinha saído do lugar.

"Isso serve para todos vocês!" Quinn disse, olhando para a multidão que havia se formado, que rapidamente se dispersou, não querendo provocar ainda mais a fúria da loira.

"Quinn, baby, se acalme." Rachel disse, repousando sua mão no braço da loira, instantaneamente espalhando paz por todo seu corpo, fazendo-a se sentir exausta.

"Vamos para a enfermaria dar uma olhada nessa mão." Rachel disse, examinando o punho vermelho da loira.

"Rachel, eu estou bem." Ela disse impaciente.

"Quinn Fabray, não fale assim comigo. Nós vamos para a enfermaria agora!" Ela respondeu com uma atitude de diva. Quinn assentiu, se sentindo culpada por ter falado daquela forma com a morena.

Chegando na enfermaria, Rachel Berry demandou que sua namorada, a capitã das líderes de torcida, fosse atendida naquele instante e um saco de gelo automaticamente apareceu em suas mãos.

Ela guiou Quinn até uma cadeira, sentando em seu colo e botou a mão de Quinn sobre o seu próprio colo, descansando o saco de gelo na mão machucada.

"Obrigada por me salvar, Quinn." Rachel sorriu para ela, que sorriu de volta, botando sua mão na barriga da morena.

"Eu sempre vou estar aqui para te proteger, baby." Ela disse de forma simples, beijando Rachel docemente nos lábios.

Rachel sentiu que estava se apaixonando ainda mais por aquela loira incrível. Nem Finn havia defendido ela daquela forma, em nenhum momento.

...

"Você está com medo?" Quinn perguntou num tom nervoso, suas mãos firmemente entrelaçadas com as da morena.

"Claro que eu estou! Eu estou apavorada!" Rachel exclamou, recebendo olhares curiosos dos outros pacientes. "E você pode fazer o favor de parar de balançar a perna? Está me deixando ainda mais nervosa." Ela ralhou, botando uma mão em cima da coxa de Quinn.

"Desculpa." Ela disse, começando a bater o pé nervosamente no tapete.

Elas estavam na clínica, esperando para serem chamadas. Ambas estavam uma pilha de nervos, tendo sido incapazes de dormir na noite anterior e ficado ao telefone, conversando até o amanhecer.

Rachel olhou em volta, haviam mães com barrigas enormes, garotas que pareciam mais novas que elas e casais nervosos assim como ela e Quinn. Exceto pelo fato de que Quinn era uma garota, que por acaso tinha o equipamento necessário para poder engravidar outra garota.

Uma depois da outra, as pacientes eram chamadas e saíam chorando de alegria ou com grandes sorrisos no rosto.

Finalmente seu nome foi chamado.

"Rachel Berry? A doutora está pronta para ver você." Uma enfermeira disse.

Apertando suas mãos, o assustado e jovem casal levantou e seguiu o caminho indicado.

A enfermeira as deixou numa sala de exame cheia de pôsteres sobre gravidez, DSTs, higiene sexual, aborto e etc.

"Por favor, sente-se, senhorita Berry." A enfermeira trouxe uma cadeira até ela. "A doutora vai estar aqui daqui a pouco."

Rachel sentou. Quinn pegou um banco e sentou ao seu lado, segurando suas mãos.

"Não importa o resultado, eu te amo Rachel Berry e eu vou estar aqui, ok?" Quinn disse, beijando Rachel profundamente.

"Eu também amo você, Quinn." Ela respondeu, sorrindo com as palavras da loira.

Alguns minutos depois uma médica muito bonita e ruiva entrou na sala.

"Olá, meninas. Eu sou a Dra. Montgomery." Ela sorriu educadamente, oferecendo sua mão e cumprimentando as duas garotas. "Pela ficha, você está aqui para verificar se você está grávida ou não, correto?"

"Isso. É por isso que eu estou aqui." Rachel respondeu.

"Ok, para poder te ajudar, eu vou precisar que você me diga o que levou você a acreditar que está grávida, além de, você sabe, ter tido relações sexuais." Dra. Montgomery disse.

Ambas coraram.

"Minha menstruação está atrasada pela primeira vez. Sempre vem no dia 16 de todo mês. Então depois de uns dois dias eu fui até uma farmácia fora da cidade e comprei um teste de gravidez e deu positivo." Ela explicou.

"Entendi." A doutora disse, pensativamente. "E quando você se tornou sexualmente ativa?"

Ambas coraram mais uma vez, suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas.

"Há uns dois meses, eu diria." Ela respondeu.

"Você pode me dizer quantas vezes você teve relações sexuais que envolveram de fato uma penetração?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem, acho que umas três vezes." Ela respondeu.

"E você usou camisinha ou alguma outra forma de proteção?" A doutora perguntou.

"Eu, hmm, não, a gente acabou se deixando levar pelo momento e não pensamos direito e eu sei que foi irresponsável da nossa parte, mas..." Rachel começou a divagar.

"Ele ainda está com você?" A doutora quis saber.

"O quê?"

"O garoto que você fez sexo, ele ainda está com você?"

Rachel e Quinn olharam uma pra outra, sabendo que esse era um caso especial e que mentir seria mais seguro.

"Está, mas eu não vejo como isso possa ser relevante." Ela disse.

"Por que ele não está aqui com você?" A Dra. Montgomery perguntou.

"Ele não sabe que eu estou aqui." Rachel disse, passeando o polegar pelos nós dos dedos de Quinn.

"Hmm, ok." A doutora murmurou, deixando o assunto de lado. "Eu vou te dar outro teste de gravidez e vamos ver o resultado." Ela levantou e foi até um armário, pegando uma caixa e entregando-a para Rachel. "É só seguir as instruções e trazer o palito de volta depois que você acabar e aí nós vamos dar uma olhada no resultado. O banheiro é do lado de fora dessa porta." Ela apontou.

Rachel levantou, nervosa, soltando da mão de Quinn e passando pela porta, mas não sem antes olhar para trás e trancar seus olhos com os da loira.

Quinn ficou sozinha com a médica, secando suas mãos suadas no jeans.

"Que bom que você está aqui com ela, sabia? Pode ser assustador fazer isso sozinha." A doutora disse, olhando para a loira, feliz que a morena pelo menos tinha alguém para lhe dar suporte.

"Eu sei. Eu estou feliz de ter vindo com ela, ela significa muito para mim e eu mal consigo suportar ver como ela está com tudo isso." Quinn disse.

"Vocês são muito próximas?"

"Mais do que você imagina." Ela respondeu.

"Hmm. E esse garoto com quem ela está, ele trata ela bem?"

"Humm, pelo que eu já vi, ele trata ela como uma princesa, sempre ao lado dela. Ele faria de tudo para fazê-la feliz." Ela disse.

"Isso é bom. E você também é ativa sexualmente?"

Quinn quase engasgou com sua própria saliva.

"Uhum."

"E você usa algum tipo de proteção?"

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Rachel voltou do banheiro e sentou na cadeira, segurando as mãos de Quinn e entregando o palito para a doutora.

A espera foi cruel. O tique e taque do relógio de parede parecia mais alto que o de costume naquele silêncio. A doutora ficava entre olhar o palito e fazer algumas anotações na ficha da morena.

"Muito bem, Rachel." A doutora finalmente falou. "Pelo que eu estou vendo..."

O jovem casal prendeu a respiração, esperando.

"Você não está grávida." Ela disse, sem nenhuma emoção transparecendo, mas sabendo internamente que isso era bom para a jovem morena, porque ela ainda tinha todo um futuro pela frente e muito tempo para ter filhos.

Ambas começaram a chorar, abraçando uma a outra, Rachel chorando no pescoço de Quinn e Quinn chorando nos cabelos de Rachel, sussurrando palavras doces em seu ouvido. Elas estavam verdadeiramente aliviadas, sabendo que elas não teriam que explicar uma gravidez entre elas para a população do McKinley.

Dra. Montgomery pegou uma caixa de lenços e ofereceu as duas, que aceitaram, limpando o rastro de lágrimas do rosto.

"Suponho que era isso que você queria ouvir?"

"Oh, Deus, era. Eu... Eu sou egoísta e realmente queria realizar meus sonhos e ter uma criança está dentro dos meus planos, mas não agora. Mas mesmo que eu estivesse grávida, eu teria mantido a gravidez e continuado a lutar pelos meus sonhos." Ela explicou. Quinn assentiu sem ter realmente escutado, concordando com tudo que Rachel estava dizendo.

"Que bom, eu estou feliz de escutar isso." A doutora disse, sorrindo. "Mas agora, para evitar outros sustos como esse, eu recomendo que você faça algum tipo de controle e..." Ela foi até o bolso do seu jaleco. "Aqui estão algumas camisinhas para ambas usarem." Ela disse, entregando uma mão cheia de camisinhas para o casal extremamente envergonhado. "Eu espero que vocês façam uso delas sempre que forem ter qualquer tipo de relação sexual." Ela disse. "E aqui está o meu cartão, se vocês tiverem qualquer dúvida. Acho que isso é tudo. Eu não quero ver nenhumas das duas por aqui pelos próximos sete anos, pelo menos."

Ela rapidamente receitou um anticoncepcional para Rachel e também para Quinn, que só encarou a receita, sabendo que ela não precisava daquilo, desde que a única pessoa que ela queria ter sexo era Rachel e a morena nunca poderia engravidá-la.

Uma vez dentro do carro de Quinn, elas trocaram vários beijos. Elas estavam felizes por tudo ter dado certo.

Suspirando e descansando a cabeça no banco, Quinn pegou uma camisinha do seu bolso e olhou para ela curiosamente.

"Humm, sabor berry." Ela comentou.

"Não é o seu sabor favorito?" Rachel perguntou provocante.

"Ele mesmo. Que pena que eu não estou com o meu pequeno amigo para usá-las." Ela sorriu safadamente.

"Mmmmm, eu mal posso esperar para você usá-las em mim." Ela disse, se inclinando e capturando os lábios de Quinn e sensualmente mordendo seu lábio inferior.

...

"Umm, Rachel, onde estão os seus pais?" Quinn perguntou, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, expondo a pele branca e suave do seu pescoço para uma ávida morena.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel exclamou, parando suas ministrações.

"Isso aí, baby! Grite o meu nome!" Ela disse, sorrindo provocativamente.

Rachel desferiu um tapa em sua coxa. "Por que você está pensando nos meus dois pais gays quando eu estou completamente nua em cima de você preparando nossos corpos para um sexo de comemoração?" Ela perguntou incrédula.

"O quê? Seus dois pais gays são gatos e totalmente me excitam." Ela disse brincando, levantando suas sobrancelhas.

"Você não disse isso!" Rachel engasgou. "Você está perigosamente perto de estragar o clima e se você disser mais alguma coisa que não seja gemendo o meu nome, eu vou deixar você aqui nua e sexualmente frustrada para se satisfazer sozinha." Ela ameaçou.

"Baby, eu estou brincando! Eu só queria ter certeza de que não seremos interrompidas, agora vem aqui e me mostre o que você pode fazer." Ela disse, botando Rachel completamente em cima dela de novo.

Deslizando seus lábios sensualmente, elas gemeram com o contato entre seus corpos mais uma vez.

A coxa de Rachel estava confortavelmente posicionada contra o centro de Quinn, que estava movimentando também sua perna num ritmo lento e torturante, fazendo com que a morena deixasse um rastro molhado em sua coxa. Ela correu as mãos sobre todo o corpo de Rachel, acariciando cada curva daquele corpo escultural.

"Mmm, você está gostando, meu amor?" Rachel perguntou, sabendo muito bem que ela estava pelo líquido que escorria em sua própria coxa.

"Mmmmmhmmm." Quinn gemeu contra os seus lábios.

"O que você quer, Quinn?" Ela sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

"Eu... Oh... Eu quero gozar junto com você, baby. Eu amo quando nós fazemos isso." Ela respondeu, seu corpo ficando ainda mais quente e excitado com a imagem de uma Rachel com a cabeça inclinada para trás em êxtase assaltando sua mente.

"Oh, baby." Rachel sussurrou, balançando seu quadril contra a coxa de Quinn, os lábios da sua boceta completamente molhada se abrindo e esfregando sua essência na pele branca, os toques e as palavras sussurradas por Quinn a excitando impossivelmente mais.

"Eu quero tentar uma coisa que eu vi na internet." Rachel disse, parando seus movimentos.

"Baby..." Quinn choramingou, parecendo uma criança que teve seu brinquedo favorito arrancado dela.

"Calma, amor. Senta." Ela propôs a Quinn, oferecendo suas mãos e levantando ambas. "Abre suas pernas pra mim." Quinn seguiu suas instruções, abrindo suas pernas tentadoramente devagar, dando a Rachel uma visão completa da sua excitada, rosa e totalmente encharcada intimidade. Ela observou Rachel molhar os próprios lábios e se encaixar em seu colo, colando seus corpos, permitindo que suas intimidades se encontrassem e seus clitóris eretos entrassem em contato.

Ambas gemeram assim que sentiram seus grandes lábios se entrelaçarem. Quinn já estava amando a posição, visões de um auditório mal iluminado, um assento e uma Rachel nessa mesma posição a levando à loucura.

Rachel começou a movimentar seu quadril lentamente, pressionando seu clitóris contra o de Quinn, suas essências se misturando, tornando o movimento ainda mais prazeroso.

Quinn segurou a cintura da morena, intensificando os movimentos dos seus corpos, se dando conta de que Rachel tinha controle total sobre sua excitação, estimulando-a deliciosamente.

"Oh, Deus, Rach... isso... isso é bom." Ela gemeu, sua boca acariciando o ombro da morena, mordendo-o levemente.

Rachel mordeu os lábios, colocando suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Quinn, movendo seu quadril sensualmente, bem devagar, aproveitando cada vez que suas intimidades se encontravam e se afastavam. Ela mergulhou os dedos nas mechas douradas de Quinn, gemendo ao sentir a loira mover as mãos da sua cintura para sua bunda.

"Mmmmm baby, você está tão molhada." Ela gemeu, sentindo a grande quantidade de umidade que escorria por entre as coxas da namorada.

"Isso, amor... continua assim." Quinn pediu num leve tom de desespero, lambendo o pescoço da diva, deixando marcas aqui e ali e nos seus ombros.

"Porra, Quinn... isso é bom demais." Ela disse sem fôlego, sentindo tanto prazer quanto quando Quinn a fodia com o seu membro.

"Eu sei, Rach... mmm... baby... fode a minha boceta bem assim..." Quinn disse, suas mãos na cintura da morena acelerando o ritmo com que elas se moviam ao encontro uma da outra.

"Isso, Quinnie... merda... ohhhhh!" Ela gemeu, jogando sua cabeça para trás, deixando-se sentir.

Seus clitóris se friccionavam e deslizavam um contra o outro, ambas se sentindo como se fossem entrar em combustão a qualquer momento.

"Porra, Rach, s-só continua assim baby." Ela conseguiu dizer, frustrada por não poder mover seu próprio quadril do jeito que ela queria contra Rachel.

"Mmm, Quinn! É tão bom sentir você dessa forma..." Ela disse, pressionando ainda mais seus centros num ritmo alucinante.

Seus corpos pareceram se contorcer, um leve suor se formando entre eles, fazendo com que suas peles parecessem brilhar com a luz do pôr-do-sol que entrava pela janela.

Era uma bela visão, Rachel de olhos fechados, cabeça jogada para trás e Quinn tomando conta do seu pescoço exposto, movendo de forma brusca os quadris da morena, aumentando o prazer e o calor que irradiava do seu corpo.

"Você está perto, Rach?" Quinn murmurou.

"Tão... oh... perto... só mais um pouco..." Ela respondeu.

"Oh Deus, oh Deus, Rachel... Eu vou... vou... ohhhhhhh caceeeeeete! Raaaacheeeel!" Quinn gritou.

"Eu amo você, Quinn! Meu Deus! Mmmmm... ohhhhhhhhh!" Rachel seguiu Quinn até o limite, sentindo a pulsação que parecia estar em cada pedaço dos seus corpos.

Suas intimidades se contraíram de prazer juntas, seus orgasmos ainda escorrendo das suas entradas, seus clitóris extremamente sensíveis.

Quinn jogou seu corpo pra trás, trazendo Rachel consigo, caindo na cama com um suspiro.

"Eu também te amo, Rachel. Tanto." Ela arquejou, correndo sua mão pelo corpo moreno e suado, parando para fazer um carinho suave entre os cachos castanhos.

A cabeça de Rachel estava descansando no pescoço de Quinn, no seu rosto um sorriso ao ouvir as palavras da loira.

Quinn levantou ligeiramente, só para alcançar o lençol e cobrir a ambas.

Elas permaneceram deitadas, naquela mesma posição, Rachel sentindo o sono a alcançar aos poucos até que...

"Estrelinha, você não vai acreditar no que encontramos na loja de discos! Eu... Santa Barbra Streisand! Você deflorou nossa filha!" Um homem negro falou, desmaiando na entrada do quarto de Rachel.

Ambas se separaram, assustadas com a voz, e assistiram um dos pais de Rachel desmaiar enquanto outra voz falava...

"James, você contou... Oh, meu Deus, James... O qu... OH, MEU DEUS!" Um homem branco completamente assustado gritou, botando a mão no peito ao ver sua filha nua na cama com outra garota.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!"

Elas olharam uma para a outra.

"Merda." Elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.


	6. Chapter 6 - Parents

**Como prometido...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Parents**

Ser pega enroscada na sua namorada depois de um sexo incrível pelos pais gays dela não era engraçado. Então ali estavam eles, ambos os casais sentados de frente um pro outro na mesa de jantar num estranho silêncio.

Os dois pais tinham os olhos fixos em Quinn. Como ela tinha ousado deflorar a garotinha deles? Como ela tinha ousado tirar a inocência dela?

Quinn só queria derreter ou talvez desaparecer e não ter que lidar com os pais raivosos de Rachel.

"Rachel. Explique-se. Agora. Por que você deixou sua namorada te tocar de forma inapropriada embaixo do nosso teto?" Seu pai James perguntou secamente.

"James, relaxa. Você está assustando elas. Olha, tem uma veia saltando da sua testa e parece que você vai matar alguém." Seu outro pai disse.

"Daniel, como você pode falar da minha "veia saltando" quando sua filha estava tendo sexo lésbico com a namorada dela! Claro que elas deveriam estar com medo de mim!" Ele disse aumentando a voz.

"Ah, sim, desculpa. Rachel, você tem 17 anos. Eu achei que você queria esperar até os 25 para fazer sexo?" Daniel perguntou para a filha.

"Pai, papai, eu realmente queria esperar até os 25, mas a Quinn..."

"ELA TE PRESSIONOU?" James rugiu, interrompendo sua filha.

"Pai! Me deixa terminar! Não, ela não me pressionou, foi o contrário. Fui eu que a pressionei, na verdade. Ela é uma jovem mulher muito gentil e cavalheira, se vocês querem saber." Ela disse aos seus pais.

Quinn permaneceu calada, completamente pálida.

"Garooooota, eu acho que você tem os olhos lindos! Rachel, minha querida, eu disse isso antes e eu digo de novo, você conseguiu um partido e tanto!" Daniel disse, sorrindo para uma Rachel mais sorridente ainda e uma Quinn completamente corada.

"Danny, foco!" James disse, bravo pelo seu marido estar mais uma vez ignorando completamente o problema.

"Certo. Crianças, olha, fazer sexo muito cedo num relacionamento pode ter consequências severas, porque um relacionamento não pode ser baseado só no sexo, mas também no amor, no diálogo e no comprometimento. Sexo é só o efeito e a expressão física desse amor." Daniel disse sabiamente. "Como eu me saí, Jimmy?"

James revirou os olhos. "Para complementar o que o Daniel estava dizendo, o sexo muda tudo. Vocês estão levando à sério esse relacionamento? Porque Quinn, eu vou ser franco."

"Meu nome é Daniel, não é Franco." Daniel interrompeu com um sussurro e uma piscada.

"Daniel!"

"Desculpa!"

"Quinn, eu não quero que você esteja usando minha filha. Ela significa tudo pra nós e vê-la se machucar com outras pessoas é algo que não encaramos muito bem." Ele disse.

"Mr. Berry, se me permite, eu estou tão profundamente apaixonada pela sua filha que às vezes eu acho difícil respirar quando estou perto dela. Vocês dois criaram ela tão bem e eu não tenho motivo algum para machucá-la, só amá-la com todo o meu ser." Quinn disse apaixonadamente, sentindo que ela deveria defender seu sentimento por Rachel.

"Oh... e ela é romântica! Rachel, por que você ainda não apresentou ela formalmente para nós?" Daniel guinchou alegremente, batendo palmas excitado. Rachel riu e se remexeu na cadeira, orgulhosa da sua namorada.

"Quinn, olha, você ganhou meu respeito com o que acabou de dizer e eu aceito o fato de que minha filha não é mais uma garotinha e sim uma mulher com necessidades e desejos por você que ela precisa expressar fisicamente e eu conheço minha filha bem o suficiente para confiar nela e nas suas decisões." James disse, ignorando seus animados marido e filha.

"O bom é que ela não pode te engravidar, certo Jimmy?" Daniel disse, levantando sua mão para tocar com a do marido.

Quinn e Rachel mais uma vez ficaram em silêncio, ambas pálidas.

"Mr. Berry? Eu tenho que contar algo sobre mim." Quinn disse num tom baixo.

"Oh, não! Não me diga que você está esperando um filho de um ex-namorado?" Daniel disse, levando a mão ao peito, seus olhos azuis já lacrimejantes, tão dramático quanto Rachel.

"Não, nada disso, é só que... bem... eu tenho... sabe... como... uma coisa..."

"Minha namorada tem um pênis que aparece todo mês." Rachel interrompeu Quinn.

Os Berry ficaram paralisados, olhando de Rachel para Quinn para ver se elas estavam brincando.

"Oh, meu Deus, elas estão falando sério! Esse dia está cada vez mais estranho." Daniel disse primeiro, balançando a cabeça.

"O que isso quer dizer?" James perguntou.

"Papai, isso significa que Quinn pode de fato me engravidar, mas não se preocupe, nós estamos nos precavendo, não estamos, Quinn?" Ela se virou para Quinn, que assentiu. Rachel decidiu poupar seus pais da suspeita de gravidez que elas tinham enfrentado recentemente. Ela não queria que seus pais morressem de um ataque do coração.

James sentiu sua enxaqueca dar sinais, esfregando suas têmporas de forma frustrada.

"Ok, tanto faz. Nós somos uma família de mente aberta e nós aceitamos as diferenças, incluindo a sua Quinn." Ele disse. "Mas é o seguinte, sem mais noites do pijama, a porta de qualquer cômodo vai ficar aberta quando vocês estiverem juntas, incluindo o banheiro, que vocês vão usar separadamente. Eu e James não queremos nenhum neto por agora, então isso pode esperar e por favor, por favor, sejam cuidadosas e Quinn, bem-vinda à família." Ele finalmente disse, dando a ela um sorriso deslumbrante, parecido com o da própria filha.

"Obrigada por ser tão compreensível, Mr. Berry." Quinn disse, finalmente capaz de respirar tranquilamente.

"De nada. E eu gostaria de ligar para a sua mãe e dizer a ela que você vai ficar para o jantar, porque nós queremos conhecer mais sobre a garota que deflorou nossa filha."

"Papai!" Rachel gritou indignada.

Quinn corou e assentiu. "O que você quiser, Mr. Berry."

O jantar transcorreu sem maiores problemas. Todos se divertiram imensamente. Piadas e histórias engraçadas compartilhadas com Daniel e conversas inteligentes e profundas compartilhadas com James. Ambos ficaram profundamente impressionados e encantados com Quinn, sentindo que ela era quase que 100% mais compatível com a filha deles do que Finn Hudson.

Depois do jantar os dois casais relaxaram assistindo Funny Girl, com Daniel e Rachel cantando junto. Rachel e Quinn permaneceram abraçadas numa poltrona reclinável e com um cobertor sobre o colo e os Berry ficaram com o sofá.

"Eu sou o seu Mr. Arnstein?" Quinn perguntou, sorrindo de forma fofa.

"Claro, Ms. Fabray." Ela respondeu, sorrateiramente botando a mão no colo de Quinn, apertando sua coxa e dando um doce beijo em seus lábios.

"Rachel! Mãos onde eu possa ver!" James Berry disse, sem tirar os olhos da tv.

"Estraga-prazeres." Rachel disse emburrada, se aconchegando em Quinn, que apenas riu com a dinâmica daquela família.

...

"Boa tarde, Mrs. Fabray, eu sou Rachel Berry e amiga de Quinn. Eu passei aqui pra ver como ela está."

"Oh, Rachel, você é do Glee, certo?"

Rachel sorriu e assentiu.

"Ela está lá em cima, provavelmente dormindo. Ela estava com cólica mais cedo, então ela pode estar um pouco mal humorada." Mrs. Fabray avisou.

Rachel subiu as escadas seguindo as instruções da mãe de Quinn e bateu na porta levemente. "Quinn, posso entrar? Sou eu, Rachel."

Sem ter uma resposta da sua namorada, ela entrou no quarto.

A cama estava desfeita e ela percebeu que sua loira não estava nela. Ela reparou então que a porta do banheiro estava entreaberta. A curiosidade venceu e ela espiou pela fresta. Foi quando ela ouviu o inconfundível som do gemido de Quinn. A loira estava de costas para ela, com sua cabeça inclinada e um dos braços apoiado na parede. Enquanto sua mão direita estava em movimento.

Sem estar ciente do que estava acontecendo e pensando que sua namorada estava com dor, ela estava prestes a entrar para ajudar quando ouviu outro gemido.

"Caralhoooooooo... mmmmmmm." Quinn gemeu e Rachel logo percebeu que sua namorada não estava com dor, mas se masturbando e foi quando ela viu.

Sua namorada mudou de posição e seu membro ereto entrou na visão de Rachel, fazendo-a ficar instantaneamente molhada.

Quinn estava bombeando seu membro furiosamente com a mão, balançando seus quadris.

"Me fode, ahhh, assim... baby..." Quinn continuou gemendo, sem saber que sua namorada completamente excitada estava assistindo seus movimentos com olhos bem abertos e uma boceta pingando. "Cacete... Rachel, baby... fode meu pau... cacete... isso! Assim, meu amor!"

Todo o sangue de Rachel tinha oficialmente se alojado entre suas pernas, seu clitóris já estava dolorido e sua boceta já estava se contorcendo, desejando aquele membro pulsante. Ela estava muito excitada com o fato de que sua namorada estava se masturbando pensando nela.

Daquele ângulo ela podia ver o quanto o membro de Quinn era grande e ficou surpresa com o fato de que sua primeira vez não tinha realmente doído tanto.

Quinn estava movendo sua mão em movimentos circulares sobre o seu membro duro, sua mente preenchida com imagens de uma Rachel nua e molhada. Sua mão acelerou os movimentos, movendo-se pra frente e pra trás, seu pijama na altura do calcanhar. Ela estava suando, seus olhos estavam fechados e ela estava mordendo seu lábio inferior, soltando ele para poder gemer.

"Oh, oh.. Rachel... Rach... baby..." Ela continuou gemendo, acariciando todo o seu membro.

"Cacete, ooooohhh, Deus! Rachel!" Ela gemeu, indo mais rápido até finalmente gozar, jorrando seu sêmen na lixeira, seu quadril indo pra frente.

"Caralho..." Ela finalmente suspirou, tirando o restante do gozo do seu membro amolecido.

Rachel rapidamente se sentou na beira da cama de Quinn, esperando com uma cara inocente, como se ela não tivesse não só ouvido, mas visto sua namorada se masturbar.

Ela ouviu a torneira ligar e imaginou que Quinn devia estar se limpando.

Quinn saiu do banheiro secando sua mão na toalha de rosto, pulando de susto ao ver Rachel.

"Caramba! Rachel, você me assustou!" Ela reagiu.

"Se divertindo?"

"O quê?"

"Eu vi você se masturbando." Ela admitiu.

"Oh." Quinn corou, se sentindo envergonhada.

"É normal querer se masturbar, Quinn. Especialmente quando se está pensando na sua namorada gostosa. Você poderia ter me ligado ou mandado uma mensagem, sabe. Eu poderia ter te ajudado..." Ela disse com os olhos dilatados. Ela bateu no colchão ao seu lado para que Quinn se sentasse, o que ela fez, e a beijou profundamente.

Ao se afastar dela, Rachel a encarou, observando cada traço do rosto de Quinn.

"Eu realmente senti sua falta na escola hoje." Ela sussurrou. "Eu sei que você me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que não ia na aula, mas ainda assim eu senti sua falta." Ela disse, tirando alguns fios dourados do rosto de Quinn.

Quinn sorriu, beijando-a. "Eu também senti sua falta, baby. Eu não posso ficar muito tempo longe de você."

"É por causa disso que você sempre falta alguns dias todo mês?" Ela perguntou, falando sobre a situação de Quinn, que assentiu. "Dói?"

"Dói quando meu corpo começa a se ajustar para "receber" o meu pênis." Ela explicou, tocando sua barriga. "Eu não vou na escola porque a dor é muito intensa e me deixa muito fraca e depois muito excitada." Ela disse. "Eu não sei porquê. É como se depois da dor excruciante meu corpo tentasse relaxar me fazendo ficar superexcitada e me sentir muito melhor depois de ter um orgasmo."

"Então você não está sentindo dor agora?" Ela perguntou, procurando por sinais de que ela estivesse sentindo dor.

"Não, porque o que você viu foi eu relaxando." Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"Oh, eu gostei de assistir, mas eu estou feliz que você esteja bem." Rachel disse, se inclinando para beijá-la.

"Você realmente gostou?" Quinn disse contra seus lábios.

"Eu realmente gostei." Ela respondeu, começando a arfar ao sentir a mão direita de Quinn deslizar por debaixo da sua saia.

"Espera." Ela impediu a mão da loira de ir mais adiante. "Sua mãe está lá embaixo e eu certamente não quero que aconteça hoje o que aconteceu ontem."

"Não se preocupe, ela nunca entra." Ela disse, continuando seu caminho pela saia indecentemente curta de Rachel. Ela alcançou seu destino, passando os dedos pela trilha molhada que havia se formado na calcinha de Rachel, deslizando seu dedo levemente pelo seu clitóris.

"Quinn, por favor." A morena implorou, abrindo suas pernas para facilitar o acesso, sua saia subindo pelas suas coxas.

"Me diz do que você precisa, Rachel." Ela disse num tom rouco.

"Brinca com o meu clitóris, baby... ver você se masturbando quase me fez gozar. Só me toca." Ela implorou.

Quinn mergulhou seus dedos no centro úmido de Rachel. Puxando sua calcinha para o lado, ela apertou e massageou seus lábios encharcados. Ela deslizou deus dedos para cima e para baixo, da sua entrada até o seu clitóris. Sentindo que ele já estava bem lubrificado, ela focou sua atenção ali, esfregando-o em movimentos circulares com a ponta dos seus dedos, pressionando e segurando-o entre seus dedos molhados. Ela podia sentir ele se contraindo e pulsando.

Rachel agarrou Quinn pela nuca, mordendo e beijando seus lábios vermelhos, saboreando o gosto de menta da sua língua e o gosto de cereja do gloss em seus lábios. Ela correu sua língua pelo céu da boca da loira, explorando aquela boca gostosa enquanto arfava pelo nariz, gemidos escapando a cada dois segundos. Seus quadris estavam também em movimento, tentando criar um ritmo com os dedos que brincavam nela.

Alguns movimentos a mais e ela gozou com um gemido alto, abafado pela boca e pela língua de Quinn. Ela respirou pesadamente pelo nariz, já que Quinn ainda não tinha abandonado sua boca. Seus quadris diminuíram o ritmo e suas coxas tremeram e se fecharam, mantendo a mão de Quinn um pouco mais em sua intimidade, estendendo os efeitos do seu orgasmo.

Quinn deixou os seus lábios e dois pares de olhos se abriram lentamente, as pupilas completamente dilatadas, íris avelãs e castanhas brilhando.

"Foi bom?" Quinn sussurrou. Rachel pegou os dedos molhados de Quinn e lambeu seu próprio gozo, chupando-os em seguida, passando sua língua entre eles, ouvindo Quinn arfar. A morena então a beijou, gemendo ao sentir seu próprio gosto.

"Era exatamente o que eu estava precisando." Ela respondeu. "Mas parece que você precisa relaxar mais." Ela disse, olhando para o formidável volume que tinha se formado na calça do pijama de Quinn.

"Você vai me dar uma ajuda com a mão? Porque eu não vou precisar de muito mais que isso." Quinn disse, tão focada em fazer Rachel sentir prazer, que mal percebeu que ela mesma tinha ficado dolorosamente excitada ao satisfazê-la.

"Melhor ainda, Quinn." Ela disse. "Vamos testar os reflexos da minha garganta." Ela ouviu Quinn dar um leve gemido. Rachel beijou seu queixo e foi descendo pelo seu pescoço enquanto se posicionava entre as coxas tonificadas de Quinn. Ela deu total atenção ao seu pescoço enquanto abaixava a calça de Quinn junto com sua cueca masculina, libertando seu membro no ar, orgulhosamente ereto, pronto para receber sua boca.

Rachel se ajoelhou entre suas pernas, mantendo contato visual com Quinn, que arfou ao ver o rosto da morena tão perto do seu membro rosado.

"Rachel, Rach... você não precisa..." Ela engoliu seco. "Fazer isso. Você sabe disso, não sabe? Você pode usar sua mão." Ela disse, não querendo forçar Rachel a fazer algo ousado ou anti-feminista.

"Oh, Quinn, mas eu quero saber qual é o seu gosto e sentir você gozando na minha boca. Você não quer saber como é sentir meus lábios em volta de você? Chupando você, lambendo seu pau como se fosse um delicioso pirulito? Hm?" Ela disse, arrastando suas unhas pelas coxas de Quinn.

"Oh, Deus, Rach..." A cintura de Quinn empinou involuntariamente.

"Não lute contra isso Quinn, seu corpo quer." Rachel fechou seus dedos em volta do seu mastro, sentindo ele e admirando seu tamanho e o seu calor.

Quinn arfou e agarrou a beirada da cama firmemente.

Rachel começou a estocar seu membro pra cima e para baixo, maravilhada com o pré-gozo que já estava saindo da sua ponta. Ela lentamente trouxe sua boca para mais perto, botando sua língua pra fora e lambendo o líquido, provando dele e então engolindo. Ela olhou de volta para Quinn, que tinha os olhos dilatados e sua íris avelã transformada num verde escurecido pelo desejo e sua boca aberta, tentando respirar.

A morena botou sua língua pra fora mais uma vez, mantendo o contato visual e lambeu em volta da cabeça do membro de Quinn, antes de lamber todo ele, da base até a ponta e finalmente botar os lábios na cabeça do pênis, fechando-os em volta dele. Ela deslizou por todo seu comprimento, voltando ao topo, sua língua massageando por dentro. Ela ouviu e viu Quinn arquejar de prazer. Estabelecendo um ritmo confortável, ela começou a balançar sua cabeça, chupando seu membro de cima a baixo, o pré-gozo se misturando com a sua saliva.

Quinn estava no céu do sexo oral. Ela relaxou o aperto na beirada da cama e trouxe sua mão para afastar o cabelo de Rachel do rosto. Aquilo parecia bom demais pra ser verdade. Ela não podia acreditar que a boca da sua namorada estava dando tanto prazer a ela. Ela estava realmente surpresa que sua garota ainda não tinha engasgado ao botar todo o seu membro dentro da boca, ela podia sentir a cabeça dele tocando sua garganta.

 _A Ms. Pillsbury estava certa_ , Rachel pensou, _não ter esses reflexos veio a calhar._

Com um estalo ela tirou ele da boca, correndo sua língua sobre a cabeça dele e sentindo Quinn estremecer.

"Jesus, Rachel!" Ela gemeu. Quem diria que Rachel era talentosa com sua língua e boca para outras coisas que não cantar e falar sem parar?

"Está gostando, baby?" Ela perguntou, olhando para Quinn com um olhar sexy, seus lábios cheios, vermelhos e inchados de chuparem seu pau.

"Deus, Rachel... demais, baby." Ela gemeu em resposta, se sentindo sortuda por ter aquela garota.

Rachel voltou ao trabalho.

"Caralho, Rachel." Ela arfou. "Continua fazendo isso e eu vou gozar logo, baby."

Rachel gemeu, as vibrações correndo pelo membro de Quinn. Rachel trouxe sua mão para segurar a base dele e começou a deslizar pra cima e para baixo num ritmo acelerado, criando todo o tipo de sensações em Quinn, que estava sentindo a fricção da mão e da boca de Rachel. Uma vez ou outra a morena ainda deslizava sua língua pela ponta do seu membro.

"Oh, meu Deus, Rachel!" Ela gritou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cachos castanhos de Rachel, mantendo ela no lugar pelo maior tempo possível enquanto ela começava a sentir seu orgasmo chegando na base do seu membro pulsante. Ela tentou segurar, tentando prolongar aquele momento o máximo possível.

"Cacete, Rachel, cacete... baby... eu vou... eu vou..." Quinn avisou.

Sentindo a loira a beira do orgasmo, a morena trouxe todo o seu comprimento para dentro da sua boca, até a sua garganta, e chupou com força. Ela sentiu o gozo de Quinn jorrar pra fora e ela ouviu Quinn gemer enquanto era preenchida pelo seu gozo. Ela o segurou firme, engolindo todo o líquido. Quando Quinn parou de gozar, ela liberou o membro amolecido da sua boca, ele estava molhado e reluzente de gozo e saliva.

Quinn caiu de costas na cama, procurando por ar.

Rindo, Rachel subiu a calça do pijama de Quinn, guardando cuidadosamente seu membro na cueca, dando um leve tapa nele por deixar sua namorada quase que em uma coma pós-orgasmo.

Ela deitou ao lado de Quinn, entrelaçando seus dedos por cima da cabeça da loira e a beijou apaixonadamente, ambas gemendo por compartilhar e provar o gozo de Quinn em suas línguas.

"Rachel, você é uma maldita deusa do sexo." Ela informou a Rachel sem fôlego.

A morena riu. "Não baby, é que toda vez que nós temos sexo, é explosivo." Ela corrigiu.

"Porra." Quinn soltou. A química entre elas era simplesmente fora de série, ela pensou.

Finalmente pensando com mais clareza, ela pediu para sua namorada ficar para o jantar e formalmente conhecer a sua mãe.

Rachel sorriu largamente, deu um beijo rápido em Quinn e foi até o banheiro se limpar e parecer apresentável.

Quinn olhou para o seu membro escondido, sorrindo.

...

"Ms. Fabray, você realmente não precisa pedir um prato vegan para mim, eu posso comer uma salada." Uma Rachel envergonhada disse.

"Claro que não. E por favor me chame de Judy, eu estou divorciada do Mr. Fabray e não sou mais uma Fabray."

"Quinn, por que você não me disse?" Rachel perguntou boquiaberta, batendo no peito de Quinn.

"Ai! Desculpa, mulher!" Quinn disse, esfregando o peito.

"Perdoe a minha filha Rachel, Quinn tem estado bem distraída ultimamente e ela ainda não me disse o porquê." Judy comentou, observando a interação entre elas.

"Mãe, eu preciso te contar uma coisa." Quinn disse, imaginando que esse era o jeito da sua mãe de dizer o que estava pensando.

"O que foi, Quinnie?"

"Eu... hmm... Rachel e eu estamos namorando." Ela disse baixinho, sem olhar para sua mãe.

"Eu percebi. Você não parou de falar na Rachel desde que ela chamou sua atenção. Eu sempre soube que sua animosidade em relação a ela era algo completamente diferente." Judy sorriu, se sentindo feliz por sua filha finalmente estar feliz. Ela tinha percebido que nos últimos dois meses Quinn sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto e parecia estar com a cabeça nas nuvens.

"Vocês sempre falaram de mim?" Uma apaixonada Rachel perguntou, seus olhos arregalados e brilhando.

Quinn a ignorou.

"Você está bem com isso? Você não vai me expulsar de casa? Gritar comigo?" Quinn perguntou descrente.

"Quinn, você não me conhece? Seu pai era quem acreditava em crenças fundamentalistas. Eu, por outro lado, tive uma experiência na faculdade e o seu nome era Jane. Ela era quente." Judy disse, perdida em pensamentos.

"Ok, mãe. Primeiro de tudo, isso é nojento. Segundo, isso foi completamente inapropriado." Ela ralhou.

"Eu realmente não me importo Judy, por favor, nos conte mais sobre ela." Rachel disse interessada.

"Rachel, não." Quinn repreendeu sua namorada, conseguindo um bico.

"Quinn, você está sendo injusta. Eu era muito jovem e bonita e fiz alguns... você poderia dizer... experimentos, antes de conhecer o seu pai que, a propósito, era tão bonito..." Ela parou de falar, lembrando daquela época. "Falando em beleza, Rachel sabe das 'joias da família'?"

Corando, Quinn assentiu.

"Oh, Deus Quinn, eu espero que vocês estejam sendo cuidadosas." Judy avisou sua filha. "Porque eu vou te dizer uma coisa, você pode ficar grávida quando não está com ele e engravidar quando ele aparece, acredite. Talvez tenha acontecido uma suspeita de gravidez com a Jane, ela pensou que ele era de brinquedo."

"Mãe!"

"Ela era quente, eu já disse isso? De qualquer forma, quando seu pai descobriu, ele quase teve um ataque do coração pensando que tinha casado com uma hermafrodita, mas ele se acalmou quando eu expliquei a ele que era um gene da família Robert que às vezes pulava uma ou outra geração e ele ficou bem e então as coisas começaram a ficar apimentadas!" Ela exclamou, batendo palmas.

"Ok, mãe, para! Você está me envergonhando." Quinn disse, corando profusamente.

"Oh, isso é fascinante!" Rachel bateu palmas junto.

"Deus, vocês duas são estranhas!" Ela disse, esfregando sua testa em frustração.

"Quinnie, dá pra você se acalmar? Você é tão parecida com o seu pai, incapaz de falar de sexo em público." Judy disse.

Rachel assentiu, concordando.

"Tem um motivo pra isso mãe, é porque é um assunto particular." Ela se defendeu.

"Nós, Roberts e Fabrays, somos bem dotados, não somos Rachel?"

"Sua família é particularmente privilegiada, pra ser honesta Judy." Rachel respondeu.

Quinn estava mais do que perturbada a essa altura da conversa. Elas iam trocar experiências agora?

"Mas a melhor posição, que o Russel sempre..."

"Oh, Deus, mãe! Não termine essa frase!" Quinn gritou.

Sua mãe e sua namorada riram. Se ela não estivesse tão frustrada ela tinha rido ao ver o quão bem as duas tinham se dado.

"Eu vou parar, Quinnie. Os genes Fabrays fazem ela ficar de sangue quente, mas eu tenho certeza que você já sabe disso." Ela piscou para Rachel.

Rachel riu.

"Então Rachel, me conte dos seus planos para o futuro."

 _Finalmente uma conversa normal_ , Quinn pensou.

A conversa fluiu como se elas se conhecessem desde sempre. Rachel e Judy se revezaram em provocar e envergonharem Quinn.

Quinn imaginou um futuro onde acontecia exatamente a mesma cena, mas com Rachel como sua esposa e Judy como avó num jantar de Ação de Graças.

"Foi um prazer conhecer você Rachel e pelo que eu posso ver, você está fazendo minha filha muito feliz. Agora eu vou deixar vocês sozinhas. Mesmo eu sendo a favor do sexo livre, por favor não debaixo do meu teto, entendido meninas?" Judy disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada, muito parecida com a de Quinn.

"Claro, madame. Sem gracinhas." Rachel disse, lutando contra o vermelho que ameaçava tomar conta do seu rosto ao se lembrar do que tinha acontecido no quarto de Quinn.

Judy sorriu e subiu as escadas.

"Eu acho que já vou, meu amor. Meus pais são as rainhas da fofoca e estão provavelmente me esperando impacientes para saber como foi o jantar." Ela disse a Quinn e ambas riram, sabendo que era a mais pura verdade.

"Tudo bem. Obrigada por ficar para o jantar, você me deixou feliz. E à minha mãe também." Quinn disse, segurando a mão de Rachel entre as suas.

"Eu estou feliz por ter ficado. E você me faz feliz." Rachel disse, seus olhos brilhando.

Quinn levou Rachel até a porta, segurando a morena pela cintura e dando um beijo de despedida em seus lábios.

"Eu amo você, Rachel Berry." Ela disse, olhando em seus olhos.

"Eu amo você também, Quinn Fabray." Ela beijou a loira mais uma vez, ficando na ponta dos pés.

"Vejo você amanhã no casamento dos Hummels?"

"Mal posso esperar."

Com um sorriso e outro beijo, Rachel foi embora. Quinn se apoiou contra a porta fechada, sentindo seu coração prestes a explodir de tanta felicidade.


	7. Chapter 7 - Jealousy

**Fala moçada!**  
 **Como está 2016? Pra mim ele já começou ótimo, com att de "O Despertar do Lobo" e duas de TCBUs! Sei que tô devendo nas minhas histórias e 2016 é o ano de finalizá-las! É agora ou nunca! Rs Quem não leu ainda, elas estão no Nyah! Prometi trazer pra cá, mas ainda não cumpri essa promessa! Sorry!**  
 **E também pretendo sempre trazer mais histórias pra vocês! Depois dessa já tenho vááárias em mente e algumas que já até comecei a trabalhar, mas sugestões são sempre bem-vindas! Afinal de contas, já deu pra perceber que Faberry veio pra ficar né, já to me imaginando daqui a 10 anos e shippando ainda, como Justney hahaha**  
 **Fazer o que né! Life is a bitch, then you die.**

 **Ah, BFabray, que bom que você está gostando assim! Mas não fique muito feliz, drama is coming! Rs**

 **Enfim, falei pra caralho hoje, mas só queria mesmo trazer mais um capítulo! kkkkkk**  
 **Espero que gostem!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Jealousy**

No dia posterior ao casamento, Kurt se transferiu para a Dalton e Lauren Zizes se juntou ao New Directions.

Quanto a Quinn, ela tinha certeza de uma coisa. Finn Hudson queria tirar sua garota dela. No casamento, ele tinha ficado com suas mãos pegajosas sobre Rachel, que pareceu gostar da atenção que estava recebendo dos dois, Quinn e Finn. Ele havia cantado supostamente para o seu meio-irmão, mas aquilo era mentira, ele estava obviamente cantando "Just The Way You Are" para a sua garota e a sua natureza possessiva tinha entrado em jogo. Ela não gostava de dividir o que era dela.

Naquele exato momento, Mr. Schue estava falando sobre as Sectionals.

Rachel estava sentada no colo de Quinn, sua ereção encaixada entre a bunda da morena e sua intimidade. Ambas estavam brincando com os dedos uma da outra no colo da morena.

Rachel estava sutilmente mexendo seus quadris, causando uma fricção na óbvia excitação de sua namorada, gostando da respiração pesada, dos suspiros e dos gemidos imperceptíveis que estavam saindo da boca de Quinn.

Ninguém tinha notado o que estava acontecendo na última fileira de cadeiras, nem mesmo Mr. Schue, cuja visão estava sendo bloqueada por um gigante chamado Finn. Ninguém com exceção de um par de olhos escuros, que com sua visão periférica estava completamente ciente do que estava acontecendo.

As mãos levadas de Quinn começaram a levantar a saia de Rachel, mas foram impedidas pelas mãos morenas, então ela se contentou em botá-las em suas coxas e apertá-las, fazendo com que os movimentos da morena ficassem mais firmes.

"Então, a competição de duetos será entre Santana e Mercedes, Artie e Brittany, Tina e Mike, Puck e Lauren, Quinn e Sam e nossos líderes, Finn e Rachel. A dupla que ganhar vai cantar o dueto nas Sectionals e eu vou escolher o último solista da dupla que vier em segundo e os dançarinos também." Mr. Schue disse animadamente. "Agora se juntem com os seus pares."

Muitos "de jeito nenhum!", "isso aí!" e _high fives_ foram ouvidos.

Quinn e Rachel pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam em volta para ver o que estava acontecendo. Depois de perceber o que tinha ocorrido, elas não podiam acreditar que Mr. Schue não as tinha posto juntas. Era óbvio que elas tinham química e uma tensão sexual. Quinn ficou furiosa, segurando a cintura de Rachel possessivamente quando ela descobriu que Rachel iria fazer par com Finn.

"Está tudo bem, Quinn." Rachel disse, sentindo seu corpo ser puxado com força contra o volume da saia de Quinn.

"Se ele tentar qualquer coisa eu juro que..." Quinn disse, cerrando seu maxilar.

"Shhhh..." Rachel lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, tentando diminuir o ciúme da sua namorada. "Se ele tentar qualquer coisa eu vou impedi-lo e dizer que eu pertenço a outra pessoa, ok?"

Se sentindo melhor com as palavras da morena, ela libertou Rachel, que levantou com as pernas ainda trêmulas e caminhou até um animado Finn.

A loira cruzou as pernas, tentando esconder o volume em sua saia, quando viu um sorridente Sam Evans caminhar até ela, sua ereção diminuindo consideravelmente e sua excitação e ciúmes esfriando.

"Hey, Quinn." Ele disse, finalmente tendo uma oportunidade de conversar com a estonteante loira que havia terminado com ele por mensagem.

"Oi, Sam." Ela disse sem olhar pra ele, mas para frente, onde Rachel e Finn estavam sentados muito próximos no banco do piano. Ele estava obviamente falando suavemente em seu ouvido.

O ciúme voltou com força total, manchando suas orelhas e suas bochechas de vermelho.

Sam começou a falar.

"...e eu percebi que eu não estava te dando a atenção que você merecia e..."

Oops, ela tinha ignorado completamente o que Sam tinha dito antes daquilo.

"...eu acho que é porque você não me deixou te mostrar como eu posso ser quente..."

Ok, do que ele estava falando? Merda, aonde estavam as mãos do Hudson?

"...então, o que você me diz?" Sam perguntou com um olhar esperançoso em sua direção.

Finalmente desviando o olhar do casal de líderes, ela olhou para Sam.

"O quê?"

"Eu perguntei se você gostaria de nos dar mais uma chance, vai ser diferente dessa vez." Ele disse.

"Sam, me desculpa, mas eu não sei se você notou, eu sou gay pela Berry." Ela disse.

"Eu achei que fosse só uma fase." Ele comentou tristemente.

"Não Sam, isso é real, me desculpa por ter feito você acreditar que rolava algo entre nós, eu estava confusa com meus sentimentos e esperava que você fosse clareá-los pra mim e você o fez." Ela disse, olhando para a sua namorada de novo.

Suspirando, ele assentiu. "O que nós vamos cantar, então?" Ele perguntou, indo direto ao assunto para acabar logo com aquilo.

"Bem, eu estava pensando que já que você toca violão, nós poderíamos..." Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida quando ela ouviu sua namorada rir.

Ela olhou para onde Rachel estava e viu sua cabeça inclinada para trás enquanto ela ria e um sorridente Finn feliz por fazer sua ex-namorada rir.

Quinn lutou contra a vontade de levantar e arrancar aquele sorriso estúpido da sua cara.

"Quinn?"

Ela viu vermelho quando Rachel deixou sua mão com a palma pra cima e Finn correr seu dedo indicador sobre ela. Aparentemente, ele estava dizendo a ela seu futuro e ela estava achando aquilo profundamente divertido. Ela não podia ver o rosto de Rachel, o que só aumentou seu ciúme.

Ela assistiu Finn bagunçar suavemente a franja da morena, ganhando outro riso.

"Quinn, você está bem? Seu rosto está super vermelho e você nem parece que está respirando." Um preocupado Sam perguntou, ele nunca tinha visto Quinn daquele jeito.

 _Finn deve ser mais engraçado do que eu me lembro_ , Quinn pensou, enquanto Rachel segurava seus bíceps, ainda rindo.

Ela realmente não estava gostando do quão próximos eles estavam sentados e da quantidade de toques entre eles.

"Quinn, sério, você está me assustando. Tipo, seu olhar está de dar medo, como daquele cara mau em Avatar." Sam balançou sua mão na frente dos olhos ardentes de Quinn.

"Desculpa, você falou alguma coisa?" Quinn finalmente falou, pondo seus olhos em Sam.

"Humm, você estava falando do meu violão?"

"Ah, certo. Então, você vai ser o Jason Mraz e eu vou ser a Colbie Caillat, nós vamos cantar Lucky. Pronto, está decidido. Não fale mais comigo por hoje." Ela informou a ele.

Sam assentiu fracamente, prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas Quinn estava novamente com aquele olhar no rosto.

Ela passou o resto do tempo encarando com muita raiva os capitães do Glee, enquanto Sam permaneceu sentado, treinando seu vocabulário Na'vi.

"Pessoal, por favor, voltem para os seus lugares. Eu queria ouvir suas ideias." Mr. Schue disse. "Santana e Mercedes?" Ele perguntou quando todas as duplas sentaram.

"Nós vamos cantar uma versão diva e gostosa de River Deep/Mountain High." Mercedes disse, Santana rindo em concordância.

"Boa! Tina e Mike?"

"Sing!, Mr. Schue." Tina respondeu.

"Ótima ideia. Brittany e Artie?"

"Não sabemos Mr. Schue, estávamos nos beijando o tempo inteiro." Brittany respondeu distraidamente.

"Puck e Lauren?"

"Mr. Schue, o Puckzilla estava tentando entrar nas calças extra G da Lauren, então não escolhemos uma música ainda." Mr. Schue suspirou.

"Quinn e Sam?"

"Lucky, do Jason Mraz e Colbie Caillat." Quinn respondeu rudemente.

"Ok..." Ele disse com um pouco de medo. "Finn e Rachel?"

"Mr. Schue, nós já decidimos a música, mas vai ser uma surpresa. Eu tenho certeza que Finn e eu vamos impressionar nossos companheiros com o nosso talento, certo Finn?" Ela perguntou sorrindo para ele, botando sua mão em seus joelhos.

"Oh, sim, vai ser épico." Ele disse, se perdendo nos olhos de Rachel e no seu toque inocente, até sentir um chute em seus ombros.

"Ow, Quinn, que merda é essa?"

"Desculpa, meu pé escapou." Ela se desculpou sarcasticamente.

"Você fez isso de propósito!"

"Wow, não deixe essa sua sacada queimar o resto dos seus neurônios disfuncionais, seu idiota!" Ela disse com raiva.

"Woah, Quinn, Finn, vamos nos acalmar, por favor. Vamos parar com a agressividade." Mr. Schue tentou acalmá-los.

Quinn estava lançando facas na cabeça gigante de Finn com os seus olhos.

"Certo, pessoal. Eu amei todas as ideias e para aqueles que não tiveram uma, vocês têm até o fim do dia. Por hoje é só."

Todos foram lentamente deixando a sala do coral.

"Hey baby, eu vou com o Finn para a minha casa praticar nossa música. Vai ficar incrível, Quinn! Você tem treinos das Cheerios agora, então eu vejo você mais tarde?" Rachel perguntou, se inclinando na cadeira de Quinn.

"Rachel, eu não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia." Quinn sussurrou.

"Não se preocupe, meu amor. Eu vou deixar você terminar o que começamos mais cedo para te compensar." Rachel sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Excitação e ciúmes eram uma combinação letal. Sua cabeça estava em curto e ela não conseguia pensar claramente.

"Ok, baby. Vejo você mais tarde." Rachel sorriu e a beijou, lambendo seu lábio inferior e mordendo.

"Até mais tarde, amor. Amo você." Rachel disse, olhando em seus olhos.

"Eu sei." Quinn disse, vendo Rachel sorrir de novo e caminhar até Finn.

"Vamos lá, Finn Hudson, nós temos uma competição para ganhar." Ela exclamou entusiasmada. Finn colocou seu braço sobre os ombros dela e sorriu debochadamente para Quinn enquanto eles deixavam a sala.

"Esse idiota." Quinn cerrou seu maxilar com raiva.

"Então você vai deixar ela ir fácil assim com aquele gigante estúpido que não consegue durar nem cinco segundos?" A voz de Santana ecoou pela sala, assustando a loira.

"Santana! O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Eu fiquei para ver o show e estou completamente desapontada. Não houve nenhum derramamento de sangue." Santana levantou da sua cadeira, indo em direção a Quinn. "Mas eu vi um show antes disso que deixou meu corpo fervendo." Ela disse para a loira, deslizando seu dedo pelo rosto de Quinn. "Eu sabia que a sua cara quando você fica excitada devia ser quente e eu vi uma pequena demonstração disso hoje. Você me deixou com calor e incomodada, se é que você me entende." Ela disse. "Mas depois falamos disso. Vejo você mais tarde, gostosa." Ela se despediu, sorrindo e olhando do rosto de Quinn para o seu colo.

Com isso ela se virou e saiu da sala.

"Que merda foi essa?" Quinn perguntou pra si mesma. Tirando da cabeça aquela conversa estranha, ela recolheu suas coisas e saiu também sala.

...

 _Rachel, por que você não está respondendo minhas mensagens?_

 _Deus, eu estou que nem aquelas namoradas malucas, eu sei, mas eu não confio no Hudson._

 _Rachel. Essa deve ser minha trigésima mensagem. Eu estou indo para sua casa, então não fique surpresa, porque eu te avisei por mensagem! Ok, amo você! Até daqui a pouco._

Depois que o treino das Cheerios acabou ela rapidamente olhou seu celular para ver se tinha alguma mensagem de Rachel, mas não tinha nenhuma. Ela foi pra casa e fez seus deveres, checando constantemente seu celular e enviando mensagens para sua namorada. Ela tinha mandado tantas que ela estava começando a ficar preocupada, pensando que Finn tinha feito algo a Rachel e deixado ela incapaz de responder. Então ela decidiu fazer a eles uma pequena visita, só para se certificar que o Hudson não estava aprontando.

Quinn dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde até a casa de Rachel. Chegando, ela trancou o carro e marchou até a porta, batendo com firmeza. Ninguém apareceu, então ela tentou girar a maçaneta. Para sua surpresa, a porta se abriu e ela entrou na casa sem cerimônia.

Ela subiu as escadas ouvindo a voz inconfundível de Rachel cantando. Quando ela chegou mais perto, ela percebeu que os dois estavam ajoelhados na cama da morena.

" _...somehow I fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell."_ Finn cantou.

" _Every moment as long as your mine, I wake up my body, and make up for lost time."_ Ambos cantaram, em harmonia.

" _Say there's no future for us as a pair..."_ Finn começou a cantar, mas parou, pegando a mão de Rachel entre as suas.

"Finn? O que foi?" Rachel perguntou, nada feliz por ele ter parado de cantar sua parte da música que ela considerava uma de suas favoritas da Broadway.

"Eu só... Rachel, eu ainda..." E então ele segurou seu rosto e a beijou.

Rachel arfou em sua boca em surpresa.

"Finn Hudson! Sai de cima da MINHA garota AGORA!" Uma furiosa Quinn Fabray gritou, abrindo completamente a porta.

"Quinn!" Rachel ofegou. Finn caiu da cama com o susto.

Quinn pulou na cama e pôs Rachel atrás dela. "Ela é minha Finn, põe isso na sua cabeça anormalmente grande! Ela é minha e você não pode ficar com ela, tocá-la ou beijá-la!" Ela gritou. "Levanta dessa porra de chão e some daqui!"

Finn ficou de pé. "Ela não é sua propriedade, Quinn! Ela pode fazer o que bem entender!" Ele disse, seu rosto ficando vermelho e apontando o dedo acusatoriamente.

"Sim, ela pode fazer o que ela bem entender, mas ela continua sendo minha!" Ela teria partido pra cima dele, mas seu braço estava sendo segurado firmemente por Rachel.

"Rachel, você vai deixar ela falar assim de você?" Finn perguntou, ciente de que Rachel não tinha dito nada desde que aquela confusão tinha começado. Ela teria dito algo sobre ela não ser um pedaço de carne para que alguém pudesse clamar sua propriedade sobre ela, mas ali estava ela, deixando Quinn dizer tudo aquilo.

"Finn, eu acho que é melhor você ir embora. Nós continuamos amanhã depois do Glee." Rachel disse calmamente.

"Você está falando sério? Rachel, ela..." Ele começou.

"Finn, vai embora, Quinn está com muita raiva e eu não quero que ela faça nada que possa se arrepender depois, ela pode ser bem... violenta. Então, por favor, vai embora. Vejo você amanhã." Rachel o cortou.

"Ok! Isso não acaba aqui, Fabray!" Ele gritou, saindo do quarto.

"Pode vir, seu retardado! E feche a porta quando sair!" Quinn gritou, se recuperando.

O silêncio preencheu o quarto depois do barulho de uma porta sendo fechada ser ouvido.

Quinn estava respirando pesadamente pelo nariz, sua pele quente e vermelha. Seus olhos e sangue cheios de raiva e ciúmes.

"Quinn? Baby?" Rachel perguntou num tom baixo, prestes a tocar seu ombro, mas parando ao ver Quinn recuar.

Num rápido movimento, Quinn virou Rachel e a pressionou firme contra seu corpo quente.

"Merda, Rach. Você não sabe até agora que é minha? Huh?" Ela sussurrou, arfando em seu ouvido.

"Deus, Quinn... Eu..."

"Não fala nada." Ela avisou, começando a investir seu quadril na bunda de Rachel, seu membro já ereto e se chocando contra ela. "Eu acho que eu vou ter que te lembrar a quem você pertence, marcar você para mostrar a todo mundo que eu sou a única para você."

"Mmmm Quinn, baby... me mostra..." Ela gemeu, pressionando sua bunda contra a excitação de Quinn.

Ver Quinn reivindicá-la de Finn fez maravilhas com o seu corpo. Ela nunca imaginou que pertencer a alguém tão possessiva e apaixonada como Quinn a excitaria tanto.

Quinn atacou seu pescoço, mordendo seus ombros, deixando marcas escuras enquanto chupava e mordiscava a pele sensível. Rachel levantou sua mão direita, enfiando seus dedos nos cabelos de Quinn, mantendo ela no lugar enquanto mordia seus lábios, gemendo e se movendo forte contra Quinn.

"Porra, Quinn... me faça sua, baby." Ela esganiçou, já completamente molhada e pronta para o grosso membro de Quinn.

"Eu vou foder você tão forte Rachel, que você ainda vai me sentir depois de semanas. Você vai ficar tão dolorida e acabada que você não vai ser capaz de andar ou sentar corretamente."

"Isso! Me fode, Quinn! Deus, eu quero tanto você dentro de mim agora." Ela implorou.

"Calma, baby. Eu vou fazer você gritar logo, logo." Ela rosnou quente em seu ouvido.

Quinn começou a desabotoar a blusa de Rachel, abrindo seu sutiã e jogando ambos pra longe. Ela agarrou ambos os seios, massageando a pele suave, beliscando e provocando os mamilos escuros. Gemidos começaram a escapar da boca de Rachel.

"Mmmm, Quinn..." Rachel trouxe sua mão para se juntar as de Quinn em seus seios, inclinando sua cabeça pra trás e capturando os lábios de Quinn num beijo quente e apaixonado. Suas línguas se encontrando e duelando por dominância, ambas alternando entre gemidos e suspiros dentro da boca uma da outra.

Quinn deixou o seio direito de Rachel e deslizou sua mão pela barriga lisa e para dentro da saia e calcinha da morena, encontrando pelos pubianos aparados e molhados e uma boceta mais molhada ainda. Rachel gemeu com a sensação dos dedos de Quinn tocando seus grandes lábios e circulando seu clitóris, esfregando-o entre seus dedos. A loira brincou com a sua entrada encharcada, juntando toda a umidade espalhada por sua intimidade e penetrando a morena.

"Quuuuinnnnnnnnn." Rachel gemeu, sua bunda se chocando contra o membro pulsante de Quinn, querendo aquele pau grosso dentro da sua boceta.

"Você está tão molhada." Quinn murmurou nos seus lábios, amando o quanto Rachel estava pingando.

"É como você me deixa, Quinn, ninguém nunca vai me fazer ficar tão excitada quanto você." Rachel arfou em resposta, seu quadril auxiliando na penetração. Quinn removeu seus dedos úmidos de Rachel, escutando um gemido frustrado da morena.

Ela abriu a saia da morena, abaixando a peça junto com sua calcinha.

"Eu quero que você fique de quatro pra mim." Quinn ordenou em seu ouvido. Rachel rapidamente ficou nessa posição, se livrando da saia e calcinha. Ela podia sentir sua boceta pulsando só de pensar em ser fodida por trás, sua umidade escorrendo por suas pernas em antecipação.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro, vendo uma Quinn completamente extasiada pelo seu corpo. Ela sorriu, sabendo o quanto ela excitava a loira.

Quinn rapidamente se livrou das suas roupas, libertando seus seios e seu membro num ar carregado de tensão sexual.

Ela alcançou seu celular, tirando sua capinha e pegando a camisinha que estava escondida ali. Ela rasgou a embalagem com o seu dente e rolou a camisinha pelo seu membro completamente duro.

Ela sabia que Rachel estava mais do que pronta para ela, mas ela queria prová-la. Ela abriu as pernas de Rachel e lambeu sua essência, passando a língua no seu clitóris, gemendo ao sentir o seu gosto. Ela enfiou sua língua na entrada dela, lambendo o máximo que conseguiu. Ela deixou um beijo ali e mordeu carinhosamente o interior da coxa da morena.

Quinn posicionou seu membro em sua entrada, esfregando sua cabeça contra a umidade dali.

"Você quer isso? Huh? Você quer que eu te foda com o meu pau?" Quinn perguntou, provocando.

"Caceeete, Quinn! Só me fode! Me fode com força!" Rachel disse, rebolando para seduzir Quinn.

A loira agarrou a cintura de Rachel e penetrou com força em sua boceta.

"Caaaaarrrraaaaaaaaaalhooooo!" Rachel gritou em seu travesseiro com a súbita invasão. Quinn estava cansada de provocar, ela estava com raiva e só queria foder e reivindicar sua garota.

"Isso... era o que você... queria... não era?" Ela grunhiu enquanto estocava forte na boceta de Rachel. Ela estava tão apertada. O interior da morena apertando seu membro deliciosamente.

"Issssooo! Assim! Quinnnnn!"

"Caralho Rachel, olha pra você. Toda submissa pra mim... sendo fodida por trás."

"Isso, baby! Ohhhh!"

"Você é... minha, Rachel!" Quinn aumentou o ritmo ainda mais, o som dos seus corpos se encontrando reverberando pelo quarto. Ela agarrava a cintura de Rachel, a bunda da morena chocando contra sua coxa. Seu membro estava em casa, a camisinha reluzindo profusamente pela excitação de Rachel. Sua entrada cada vez mais aberta.

"Assim... maldito Deeeeeus... ohhh!" Quinn agarrou os cabelos de Rachel, levantando sua cabeça do travesseiro, botando sua boca perto do seu ouvido.

"Diz, Rachel. Diz que você é minha."

"Ooooh, Quinn...baby."

"Eu mandei você dizer!" Ela rosnou no seu ouvido, já sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar na base do seu membro.

"Eu sou sua Quinn, só sua, baby!" Ela gemeu, seu interior se contraindo em volta do membro dentro dela, suas coxas tremendo por segurar seu peso.

Quinn rolou os olhos de prazer com o que a morena disse, soltando um forte gemido e começando a jorrar seu gozo quente na camisinha. Ela continuou estocando até Rachel camuflar seu grito com o orgasmo no travesseiro, rebolando no membro gozado de Quinn.

Suando e completamente exausta, Quinn caiu por cima de Rachel, limpando as gotas de suor da nuca da morena e deixando ali um beijo suave.

Recobrando um pouco da sua energia, ela levantou seu corpo e saiu de dentro da morena, escutando um gemido cansado de Rachel. Ela levantou e foi até o banheiro, jogando fora a camisinha usada e lavando o rosto e as mãos na pia.

Voltando para o quarto, ela se vestiu e se arrumou. Assim que ela estava pronta, ela sentou do lado de uma sonolenta Rachel, que ainda não tinha se movido da posição que ela a tinha deixado. Ela riu e jogou o cobertor por cima do seu corpo ainda quente. Ainda observando a morena, ela tirou a franja da testa dela e botou atrás de sua orelha, depositando um beijo no local e sussurrando um "eu te amo tanto". Ela então pegou suas coisas e foi embora. Um sorriso inconsciente se formou nos lábios de Rachel e ela suspirou, caindo num sono completamente em paz.


	8. Chapter 8 - Discovery

**E aí, moçada? Como foi de carnaval?**  
 **Desculpa a demora pra att, mas estava completamente offline esses dias!**

 **But I'm back now! :)**

 **Vamo que vamo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Discovery**

"Ontem a noite foi bem... quente." Rachel encarou Quinn com um olhar sugestivo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Elas estavam muito próximas uma da outra, apoiadas contra os armários. Rachel estava de costas para eles, segurando seus livros contra o peito, enquanto Quinn estava com o braço por cima da cabeça da morena, segurando sua bolsa das Cheerios sobre o ombro com a outra mão, sorrindo para sua namorada.

"Você gostou?" Ela perguntou num tom rouco, seus olhos percorrendo o rosto de Rachel.

"Eu fiquei tão excitada com a sua possessividade." A morena sussurrou, fazendo a própria Quinn ficar excitada só com a visão dos seus lábios e dos seus olhos castanhos escurecidos.

"Eu não consegui me controlar, eu só queria te fazer minha. Eu espero que eu não tenha, tipo, feito você se sentir como um objeto." Quinn disse, olhando timidamente para o chão.

"Você não fez. Não tem problema porque eu sou sua da mesma forma que você é minha." Ela respondeu, segurando o rosto de Quinn e a trazendo para um beijo.

"O Puckzilla pode se juntar à festa?" Puck perguntou, aparecendo de repente ao lado delas e aproveitando a dança de línguas a sua frente.

A única coisa que ele recebeu foi um gesto obsceno de Quinn.

"Ok. Tem uma outra garota que já é muito mulher para mim conseguir lidar de qualquer forma." Ele sorriu de lado ao ver Lauren Zizes entrar na sua linha de visão.

Rachel quebrou o beijo só para ver Quinn ainda de olhos fechados, os lábios formando um sorriso bobo.

Ela ofegou quando Quinn lentamente abriu os olhos para revelar um brilhante tom de dourado.

"Wow, seus olhos estão lindos." Ela disse, encantada.

Quinn sorriu e lhe deu mais um beijo ao mesmo tempo que o sinal tocava, sinalizando que elas deveriam ir para a aula.

"Vem, minha pequena. Eu te acompanho até a sua sala." Ela sorriu, oferecendo os braços para Rachel botar seus livros.

"Sempre cavalheira." Rachel disse ao pegar na mão de Quinn e começar a andar em direção à sala, sentindo como se estivesse andando nas nuvens. Sua vida tinha mudado para melhor no momento em que Quinn Fabray havia confiado nela para mostrar o seu segredo e se tornar sua garota. Ela nunca imaginou que o amor pudesse ser dessa forma...

...

Era depois do Glee e Quinn estava esperando por Rachel no estacionamento do McKinley porque a morena tinha que conversar com o Mr. Schue sobre algo. Isso tinha sido há vinte minutos e ela estava ficando impaciente, decidindo ir atrás da sua namorada.

Assim que ela se aproximou da sala do coral, ela escutou o som de vozes.

"Por favor, Rachel! Você tem que me dar outra chance! Eu não entendo porque você gosta dela. Ela era horrível com você e foi só ela piscar os olhos pra você terminar comigo." Finn disse. "Por mensagem! Quem faz isso? Nem eu terminaria com você dessa forma. Eu nunca terminaria com você." Ele disse num tom suplicante.

"Finn, nós já conversamos sobre isso." Rachel disse exasperada. "Eu estou apaixonada por ela. Por que você não pode entender isso?"

"Mas que futuro ela pode dar pra você? O que vocês vão fazer quando quiserem ter filhos? Ela não vai poder te dar um filho que se pareça com vocês duas e eu posso. Eu posso te dar uma família, amor e todo o resto." Ele disse.

"Você ficaria surpreso, mas eu tenho quase certeza que a Quinn vai encontrar um jeito de me dar tudo isso também, acredite em mim." Ela disse, internamente feliz pelo fato de que Quinn poderia realmente engravidá-la de uma linda criança quando fosse o tempo certo.

"Rachel, mas eu amo você!" Ele disse.

"Finn, eu também amo você." Ela respondeu, vendo ele se encher de esperanças. "Mas como amigo. Por que não podemos ser só amigos?"

"Porque nós fomos feitos um pro outro, Rachel. O que aconteceu com aquela garota que estava completamente a fim de mim no começo do ano passado?" Ele perguntou.

"Ela amadureceu e encontrou outra pessoa, Finn." Ela replicou.

"Deus, você é tão teimosa!" Ele disse, frustrado por não estar conseguindo chegar a lugar nenhum. "Ok. Olha, eu trouxe algo pra você. Eu ia te dar antes da gente terminar, mas..." Ele parou de falar, botando a mão no bolso da sua jaqueta e tirando uma longa caixa de veludo. "Pra você."

Rachel pegou a caixa e abriu, arquejando ao ver um lindo colar de ouro com um pingente escrito "Finchel" em letra cursiva.

"Era para todo mundo ver que nós éramos um do outro." Ele explicou timidamente.

"Finn, ele é lindo, mas eu não posso aceitar. Seria errado." Ela disse, fechando a caixa e devolvendo-a pra ele. Ela tentou sair da onde estava, encostada nos armários, mas foi impedida por uma mão em seu braço.

"Rachel, espera!" Ele disse.

Quinn assistia tudo que estava ocorrendo entre eles, seu coração doendo ao ver os olhos de Rachel brilharem ao ver a joia.

"Rachel, deixa eu te mostrar mais uma vez." Ela escutou Finn dizer, segurando Rachel pelo braço, botando ela contra os armários e dando um beijo nos lábios em choque.

O sangue de Quinn virou gelo, seu coração parando ao ver os lábios da garota que amava conectados com outro.

Rachel engasgou dentro do beijo e mal foi capaz de puxar o peso de Finn para longe dela. Finalmente conseguindo afastá-lo, ela desferiu um forte tapa em seu rosto.

Impressionada com a sua própria reação, Rachel se desculpou rapidamente. "Finn, desculpe por bater em você, mas você tem que pôr na sua cabeça que eu pertenço a outra pessoa, que se você quer um relacionamento comigo, será estritamente uma amizade. Eu estou completamente apaixonada por ela, Finn. Por que você não consegue ver isso?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas com o fato de que seu ex-namorado não estava entendendo que ela realmente queria ser sua amiga.

"Porque eu não posso, Rachel. Porque você já foi minha. Só aguarde. É só uma questão de tempo até ela acabar com você." Ele avisou. "Ela vai quebrar o seu coração." Ele disse, antes de se virar e ir embora.

Rachel finamente cedeu às lágrimas e se apoiou contra os armários, sem saber que sua namorada havia testemunhado tudo. Segundos depois, ela sentiu a presença de Quinn e braços fortes a envolverem de forma segura, deixando com que ela chorasse em seu peito.

...

No dia seguinte, Quinn estava uma bagunça. Ela tinha pegado a ideia de Finn e comprado um presente para a morena. Ela se sentiu estúpida por ainda não ter comprado nada para Rachel desde que elas tinham começado a namorar. Ela tinha que levar a morena para sair mais vezes, ela pensou. _Tem um musical em cartaz no teatro comunitário, eu devia levar ela lá._

Ela estava perdida em pensamentos, sem notar que Santana Lopez tinha achado um caminho até ela.

"Hey, linda." Ela cumprimentou de forma sedutora.

"Santana, o que você quer?" Quinn disse, estreitando seus olhos ameaçadoramente, não gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

"Eu acho que você sabe o que eu quero, Fabray." Santana respondeu, brincando com uma mecha dourada de Quinn e a encarando fixamente.

"Eu realmente não sei, Lopez. O que você está aprontando?" Ela perguntou.

Santana se aproximou dela, invadindo seu espaço pessoal e sussurrando no seu ouvido.

"Eu estou fazendo você minha, Fabray. Você vai terminar com aquele hobbit e deixar ela voltar pros braços daquele gigante. E eu vou te mostrar o que eu tenho a oferecer."

"Não pense nem por um segundo em machucar a Rachel ou..."

"Eu não vou machucá-la. Você é quem vai fazer isso." Com isso, ela beijou Quinn na bochecha e acenou em despedida. "Até mais tarde, Quinn. Vejo você no treino." Quando a latina se virou, ela deu de cara com uma Rachel Berry de cara fechada. "Ela é um partido e tanto, você é uma garota de sorte." Ela falou, logo indo embora.

Rachel não podia acreditar nos seus olhos ao ver a piranha da Lopez com seu corpo e suas mãos em cima da sua garota. Ninguém podia tocar a sua namorada, com exceção dela.

Ela se aproximou de Quinn.

"O que foi isso?" Ela perguntou, num tom repreensivo.

"Eu não sei! Ela apareceu do nada e começou a falar um monte de merda. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido." Quinn respondeu, completamente confusa.

"O que é isso na sua mão?" A morena perguntou, esquecendo completamente aquele assunto ao notar o presente embrulhado que estava nas mãos de Quinn.

"Oh, umm, eu tenho algo pra você." Ela timidamente entregou o presente para Rachel.

A diva pegou o embrulho e retirou o papel de presente meticulosamente, abrindo a caixa que o mesmo guardava.

Dentro da caixa estava um colar com uma brilhante estrela dourada e um pingente prata atrás com um Q e um R e um coração desenhado no meio das duas letras.

Rachel ofegou com a beleza do colar.

"Quinn! Ele é lindo! Não precisava!"

"Sim, eu precisava. Você merece e eu não tenho sido uma boa namorada e..."

Ela foi interrompida por um beijo.

"Você é a melhor namorada do mundo!"

"E você é a minha estrela da sorte, Rachel Berry." Ela sorriu por entre os lábios da morena.

"Mmmm... Eu vou te mostrar o quanto eu gostei dele, mas não na escola." Rachel disse também entre lábios. "Você se importa de pôr em mim?"

"Pôr o que em você, baby?"

"O colar, Quinn."

"Oh! Certo!" Rachel se virou e botou seu cabelo sobre um dos ombros, expondo seu pescoço para Quinn.

Quinn pegou o colar e botou em volta do pescoço da morena, deixando um beijo em sua nuca.

"Obrigada, Quinn." Rachel disse ao virar de volta, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando sua namorada. "Agora vem meu amor, eu vou sentar nas arquibancadas e ver você ficar quente e suada no campo."

Quinn se deixou levar para o treino das Cheerios pela sua namorada, um enorme sorriso gravado em seu rosto.

...

Rachel não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo. Ela estava admirando a atleticidade e flexibilidade na sua namorada, mas algo estava errado.

Santana estava completamente pegajosa sobre a loira e ela não estava gostando daquilo. A latina estava literalmente balançando sua bunda contra Quinn e dançando muito mais sedutoramente e sexy do que qualquer outra líder de torcida.

Quinn ficava se afastando da latina, mas ela continuava se aproximando novamente, mais determinada do que antes.

"Santana Lopez, se abstenha de se esfregar contra a minha capitã como uma gata no cio ou eu vou estourar esses balões infláveis que você chama de peitos." Sue Sylvester gritou pelo megafone. "Vocês adolescentes e suas travessuras lésbicas!"

Santana fechou a cara e obedeceu a treinadora, para o alívio de Quinn e Rachel.

Depois daquilo, o treino continuou sem nenhum outro problema.

"Muito bem garotas, esse foi o número mais horrendo que eu já vi. É pior do que o novo corte de cabelo do Justin Bieber. Para os chuveiros, suas crianças desleixadas!" A treinadora gritou.

As líderes de torcidas, exaustas, começaram a lentamente seguir para o vestiário.

Quinn esperou todo mundo desaparecer e fez seu caminho para as arquibancadas até a sua namorada.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou, percebendo a chateação da morena.

"Santana estava toda pra cima de você e eu não gostei disso."

"Humm, entendi. Não é legal quando alguém mexe com o que é seu, não é?" Quinn sorriu.

"Realmente não é. Você estava muito gostosa." Rachel disse, já se movendo em direção aos lábios de Quinn.

Elas se encontraram no meio do caminho. Rachel empurrou a loira para trás até ela deitar completamente na arquibancada.

Rachel levantou e se sentou no colo de Quinn, se ajeitando por ali. Ela notou imediatamente que no meio daquela conversa, Quinn havia ficado bem excitada.

"Isso é um pompom ou você está realmente feliz em me ver?" Rachel sorriu safadamente.

"Cala a boca e me beija."

Lábios e línguas se encontraram numa apaixonada e perigosa dança.

Rachel estava se movendo contra Quinn, seu clitóris friccionando deliciosamente contra a ereção da loira, criando uma aura de luxúria e fogo entre elas.

Quinn estava com uma mão na cintura de Rachel e a outra em seu rosto, seu corpo se contorcendo por baixo do moreno.

A posição não era confortável, mas isso não ia parar a excitação que uma estava sentindo pela outra.

"Você é minha, Quinn." Rachel disse, quebrando o beijo para sussurrar em seu ouvido, seu centro se esfregando com força contra o membro de Quinn. "Eu não posso... oh, Deus... eu não consigo suportar o pensamento de você tocando outro alguém... mmmmm... porque você é tão gostosa e apaixonante... ohh... você deixaria qualquer garota louca de vontade... e... merda... eu te amo tanto... oh, baby..."

Quinn só pegou pequenos pedaços do que Rachel estava falando, muito concentrada nos gemidos e arquejos da morena.

Ela sabia que Rachel estava perto do orgasmo, porque ela estava com aquela cara sexy pra caralho que ela sempre fazia pouco antes de atingir o clímax.

Rachel levantou seu corpo ligeiramente, ainda movendo seu clitóris pulsante contra Quinn, suas terminações nervosas prestes a explodir. Ela não se importava com o fato de estar rebolando em sua namorada em público, ela só queria gozar e marcar sua garota com o seu sexo.

"Caceeeete, Quiiiiiiinnn! Eu... Eu vou... Eu vou... gozaaaaar!" Ela gritou quando seu corpo começou a convulsionar em êxtase em cima de Quinn.

A loira quase liberou seu orgasmo naquele momento, mas conseguiu se segurar. Ver sua namorada gozando em cima dela era gostoso demais.

"Isso Rachel, goza baby." Ela encorajou a morena, a segurando pelos quadris.

"Ohhhh, Quinn... mmmm... isso foi tão bom." Ela gemeu enquanto seu orgasmo ia embora, seus quadris ainda se movendo lentamente.

Rachel se inclinou para baixo para beijar sua namorada e começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço alvo, mas torceu o nariz ao perceber que a loira estava muito suada.

"Você está fedendo." Ela disse a Quinn.

"Bom, claro... Eu acabei de sair do treino e eu não estava esperando que uma certa morena completamente sexy começasse a rebolar em cima de mim." Ela disse.

"Bom, vamos! Os chuveiros devem estar livres agora e eu quero limpar você todinha." Ela disse, se levantando e sentindo suas pernas tremerem, se segurando em Quinn, ajudando ela a se levantar também e descer os degraus até o vestiário das Cheerios.

Já no chuveiro, Rachel começou a tirar sua roupa lentamente, provocando Quinn com a sua pele exposta. Ela dobrou suas roupas, as botando do lado de fora do chuveiro. Com a bunda da morena empinada em sua direção, Quinn inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, mordendo os lábios com a visão da boceta molhada e inchada da morena. Ela queria sentir o gosto daquilo.

Rachel se virou novamente para ver Quinn parada, seus olhos avelãs em chamas a apreciar seu corpo. Com aquele olhar a morena sentiu como se Quinn estivesse acariciando seu corpo nu.

Rachel botou o chuveiro numa temperatura mais quente. Enquanto ela esperava a água esquentar, ela aproveitou o tempo para admirar o corpo da sua namorada ainda coberto pelo uniforme. Suas pernas definidas e suas coxas tonificadas, sua cintura completamente sensual, o volume em sua virilha com um ponto molhado em sua saia, seus dedos longos em punhos, os braços tonificados que ela tanto amava estar entre, os lábios cheios e chamativos, o nariz reto e fino, os cílios longos, os cativantes olhos avelãs e o cabelo loiro preso num rabo de cavalo, pedindo para ser libertado.

Quando a água atingiu uma temperatura agradável, ela se moveu para baixo do chuveiro, sua nudez encarando uma Quinn de queixo caído.

Seu cabelo atingiu um tom mais escuro assim que a água passou a molhar suas mechas castanhas. Gotas de água escorrendo pelo seu corpo, fazendo sua pele brilhar. A água passeando por entre o vale dos seus seios, sua barriga e suas pernas.

Quinn nunca tinha sentido tanta inveja de algo em sua vida e ela nunca tinha visto algo mais belo do que uma Rachel Berry com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, apreciando a água quente que escorria por toda sua pele.

"Gosta do que vê?" Rachel perguntou, sorrindo de lado e passando a correr as mãos sensualmente pelo seu corpo molhado, deslizando-as sobre os seus seios e barriga.

Quinn assentiu debilmente.

"Então fique nua e se junte a mim." Ela disse.

Quinn nunca se despiu com tanta pressa em toda sua vida. Era definitivamente um recorde. Ela liberou seus cabelos do rabo de cavalo, deixando com que as mechas caíssem pelos seus ombros, sua franja caindo para o lado.

"Vem, linda." Rachel a chamou com o dedo, já impaciente. Ela queria sentir o corpo de Quinn contra o dela naquele instante.

Quinn botou sua roupa ao lado da de Rachel, rapidamente pegando uma camisinha de onde ela escondia em seu tênis.

Ela fez seu caminho até o corpo molhado da morena, botando a camisinha entre o shampoo e o sabonete.

Seus corpos se conectaram instantaneamente, seus lábios se encontrando. A mão de Quinn deslizou pelo corpo molhado de Rachel, passando pela sua cintura, pela sua barriga e pelos seus seios sensíveis, indo para as suas costas escorregadias e descendo até a sua bunda gostosa, repetindo todo o processo mais uma vez.

Rachel gemeu em sua boca, amando o jeito com que as mãos macias de Quinn estavam acariciando sua pele quente.

O membro de Quinn estava cutucando seu abdômen, como se pedisse atenção. Seus braços estavam em volta do pescoço da loira, seus dedos entre as mechas douradas já completamente molhadas.

A água quente descendo e fazendo cócegas em seus corpos excitados.

Rachel trouxe suas mãos para baixo, deslizando-as por entre os seios de Quinn, passando pelo seu abdômen até alcançar e segurar seu pênis, fazendo Quinn estremecer com o toque. Sua outra mão agarrou um dos seios da loira, beliscando o mamilo rosado.

"Caralho, Rachel..." Ela gemeu quando a morena começou a estocar o seu membro com a mão.

"O que foi, Quinnie?" Ela sussurrou.

"Eu quero estar dentro de você, baby." Ela confessou.

"Mmm, Quinn... ainda não. Não até você aprender a quem você pertence." Ela disse, amando os gemidos sensuais que vinham da loira.

"Por favor, baby, me deixa eu te mostrar que eu sou sua. Eu faço o que você quiser." Ela implorou.

Rachel continuou masturbando sua namorada, beijando seu pescoço, lambendo e sugando sua pele até ficar marcado, para mostrar a Santana ou a qualquer outra garota ou garoto naquele colégio a quem a loira pertencia.

"Hmm, já que você está sendo uma boa garota, você pode me mostrar o que você pretende." Ela sorriu.

Num único movimento, Rachel sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado contra a parede, mãos firmes pegarem suas coxas e ela ser levantada, deslizando para cima. Ela instintivamente enlaçou suas pernas na cintura de Quinn.

Seus lábios se juntaram novamente, com fome uma da outra, suas línguas se massageando.

Quinn alcançou sua camisinha, quebrando o beijo para poder rasgar a embalagem com os dentes. Ela estava prestes a botar em seu membro quando foi impedida.

"Deixa eu pôr pra você." Rachel ofereceu.

Com os seus dedos, ela colocou a camisa na ponta do membro de Quinn e rolou o material lentamente pelo seu comprimento, causando um gemido da loira.

A camisinha seguramente no lugar, Rachel guiou o membro pulsante até a sua entrada, ambas gemendo quando Quinn moveu seus quadris ligeiramente para frente, penetrando a boceta apertada.

"Oooooohhhhhh..." Ambas gemeram.

Quinn movimentou seus quadris para trás e para frente, seu membro deslizando pelas paredes molhadas sem muita resistência. Rachel jogou sua cabeça para trás, gemendo enquanto suas costas colidiam com a parede.

A pele macia das coxas de Rachel se esfregando contra sua cintura enquanto ela mantinha o movimento dos seus quadris.

"É melhor você ir mais rápido que isso." Rachel sibilou. "Me fode com vontade, Fabray!"

Com aquela ordem, Quinn agarrou o corpo moreno com mais firmeza ainda e começou a penetrar implacavelmente dentro da morena, fazendo com que Rachel gemesse loucamente, seus gritos ecoando pelo vestiário.

"Assim... era... como... você queria?" Ela conseguiu dizer no pescoço moreno.

"Caceeeeeeteeee, assim! Fode essa boceta, baby! Mostra pra minha boceta de quem é esse pau!" Rachel gritou apaixonadamente.

"Oh, Rachel... continua falando assim."

"Ohh... você gosta do jeito que eu falo?"

Quinn sugou seu pescoço em resposta. "Gosto." Ela sussurrou.

"Oh, baby, está tão gostoso você dentro de mim, alargando minha boceta. Você gosta de sentir minha boceta em volta do seu pau, Quinn?"

"Caralho... ohh, eu gosto baby... você está tão apertada... eu, ohh, eu acho que vou gozar..."

"Você não tem permissão... oh, Quinn... para gozar ainda... só depois que eu gozar primeiro, entendeu?" Rachel ordenou.

"Rachel..." Ela gemeu, seu membro estava tão perto de explodir seu esperma por toda aquela boceta.

"Não, Quinn, aproveita essa boceta, você nunca vai achar uma mais apertada ou mais gostosa do que essa." Ela disse.

"Rachel..." Ela gemeu mais ainda.

"Esse é o meu nome baby, é o único nome que você vai gritar."

"Cacete... eu... eu realmente vou gozar..."

"Ainda não baby... eu estou tão perto... você me fode tão bem..."

O corpo de Quinn estava tremendo, resistir ao orgasmo estava se tornando fisicamente impossível com tudo que a morena falava e sua boceta se comprimindo ao seu redor.

"Quinn, Quinn! Eu vou gozar... oh... oh... oh... isso, assim...!" Ela não terminou a sua frase, seus sentidos explodindo num poderoso orgasmo, seu interior e suas coxas tendo espasmos de prazer. Ela arqueou o corpo contra o da loira, o calor a atingindo em ondas do seu centro para todo o resto. Seus pés se curvaram e seu aperto em Quinn se intensificou. Gemidos eufóricos escaparam pela sua boca, a deixando sem ar.

Assim que o corpo de Rachel descansou contra o dela, Quinn a carregou cuidadosamente para fora do chuveiro. Achando o banco mais próximo, ela deitou a morena e continuou a foder aquele corpo escultural.

"Quinn... oh... você vai me fazer gozar de novo." Rachel disse sem ar, sentindo os sinais de um novo orgasmo tomarem conta do seu corpo.

"Goza comigo, Rach." Ela disse, olhando nos olhos da morena.

Com mais alguns movimentos, o casal atingiu mais uma vez o êxtase, suas almas atingindo as alturas, caindo num turbilhão de prazer.

"Ohh... cacete... Rach..." Quinn gemeu depois de gozar toda a sua essência na camisinha e cair sobre Rachel.

"Eu sei." Rachel disse, ofegante.

Quinn permaneceu com a cabeça no pescoço moreno, esperando com que as batidas do seu coração e sua respiração se normalizasse.

Tudo estava num completo silêncio até que...

"Você escutou isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Passos."

Elas permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, escutando.

"Não deve ser nada. Ninguém fica até tão tarde assim depois do treino." Quinn disse, tranquilizando sua namorada.

"Se você diz." Ela respondeu, correndo as mãos pelos fios dourados. "Isso é bom."

"Mmmhmm."

"Quinn?"

"O quê?"

"Você está ficando excitada de novo?" Rachel perguntou, sentindo um ligeiro movimento dentro dela.

"Um pouco." Quinn respondeu, se sentindo envergonhada.

Rachel riu. "Bom, vamos nos vestir. Outro orgasmo e você vai me matar."

"Não seria tão ruim assim, seria?" Quinn perguntou, tirando seu membro de dentro da morena.

"Não, mas eu não quero que você tenha que carregar meu corpo inconsciente até o carro."

"Eu não me importaria." Quinn disse, se levantando e tirando a camisinha usada, jogando-a no lixo. Ela foi até o seu armário para pegar duas toalhas, entregando uma para Rachel.

Elas tomaram um banho rápido e se secaram, sem deixar de apreciar o corpo uma da outra no processo.

Uma vez vestidas e prontas, elas caminharam de mãos dadas até o estacionamento, conversando e rindo.

"Bom, meu amor, eu vou deixar você ir para casa para fazer os seus deveres. Me liga quando estiver livre?"

"Eu ligo."

"Eu amo você, Rachel. Demais."

"Eu sei, Quinn. Você me mostra isso todos os dias. Eu amo você também."

Com um último beijo, elas se despediram, indo para os seus respectivos carros.

...

Quinn foi para casa, tomou um banho de verdade, vestiu uma calça de moletom confortável e uma camiseta, conversou um pouco com a sua mãe e voltou para o quarto para descansar daquele dia físico e emocionalmente exaustivo.

Ela estava olhando para o ventilador de teto balançar a lâmpada enquanto girava.

Foi quando seus pensamentos foram para uma Rachel rebolando contra o seu membro no Glee uns dias atrás, ela fazendo amor com a morena de quatro e o sexo no chuveiro que elas tinham feito mais cedo aquele dia.

Aquilo era um problema. Elas pareciam sempre estar fazendo algo sexual em público e algum dia desses elas seriam pegas e teriam que se explicar.

Ondas de prazer começaram a se formar logo abaixo do seu ventre e ela já podia sentir seu membro endurecendo, pensando na pele suave de Rachel, suas coxas e seus olhos castanhos.

Ela botou seu membro para fora da sua calça de moletom, deixando ele cair contra a sua coxa.

Ela se esticou na cama para pegar seu notebook e abriu uma pasta onde ela guardava todas as fotos que Rachel já tinha mandado para ela em poses comprometedoras.

Seu membro ficou completamente rígido num instante, caindo sobre seu abdômen coberto pela camiseta.

Ela deu zoom numa foto particularmente sexy e começou a se masturbar pra ela.

Ela encarou os lábios cheios na foto, que formavam um sorriso completamente safado, se lembrando daqueles mesmos lábios em volta do seu membro pulsante, chupando ele com vontade.

"Deus, Rachel... as coisas que você faz com o meu corpo..." Ela sussurrou para o quarto vazio, aumentando o ritmo da sua mão.

Ela gemia cada vez mais a cada foto que ela trocava.

"Cacete... você é sexy pra caralho... eu não consigo resistir." Ela sussurrou para as fotos. "Caraalhoo... isso é tão bom, Rach." Ela gemeu, se sentindo tão excitada e tentando imitar a forma com que Rachel a tocava, imaginando a mão da morena em seu membro em vez da sua.

"Ohh, isso!" Ela urrou, espalhando seu pré-gozo por todo seu comprimento, prestes a gozar... quando foi interrompida.

"Ora, ora, ora... quem iria imaginar que a Fabray é tão bem dotada?"

Rapidamente, Quinn tampou sua ereção com o cobertor, virando para ver quem era o intruso.

"Santana?"

"Exato, Quinn. É isso que todos os garotos e garotas gritam quando eu dou prazer a eles." Santana disse com um sorriso sacana em seus lábios enquanto entrava no quarto da loira, sem tirar os olhos da ereção de Quinn.

"Como você entrou aqui? Onde está a minha mãe?" Quinn perguntou, ainda se sentindo excitada com o que ela estivera fazendo só alguns instantes antes. Ela estava tão perto e agora ela estava petrificada por Santana ter descoberto seu segredo.

"Eu estava prestes a arrombar sua fechadura quando ela abriu a porta para sair, me deixou entrar e disse que voltaria daqui a algumas horas. Eu tinha me esquecido do quanto Judy é gente boa. Mas isso não importa agora, importa Quinnie?" Santana perguntou. "O que importa agora é que meus lindos olhos não estavam me enganando quando eu tive uma rápida visão do seu pênis durante o Glee quando você estava molestando a Treasure Trail e naquele pequeno show que vocês protagonizaram no chuveiro e em um dos bancos do vestiário hoje." Ela disse.

"Merda." Quinn finalmente disse, completamente pálida. Ela botou as mãos debaixo do cobertor e guardou o membro em sua calça.

"Merda é o apropriado a se dizer e o que está prestes a voar pelo ventilador, Quinn." Santana informou a ela, andando em direção a loira e subindo em seu colo, sua saia das Cheerios subindo pelas suas coxas morenas.

"Por que você esconde um pau desse tamanho?" Ela perguntou, botando a mão no volume que o membro ainda ereto de Quinn fazia. A loira estava começando a ficar irritada por ele ainda não ter amolecido. Ele ainda estava obviamente excitado com o notebook ainda aberto nas fotos sensuais de Rachel.

"Você envergonhou todos os populares do McKinley namorando aquela anã, Q." Ela disse. "E agora que eu sei desse seu ENORME segredo, eu vou fazer eu e você nos tornarmos mais poderosas e populares do que jamais fomos." Ela disse, seus olhos cheios de luxúria enquanto ela encarava o volume na calça de Quinn.

"Eu devo dizer Quinn, e não conte isso ao Puck, que você tem o pau maior e mais grosso que eu já vi e eu já vi quase todos daquela escola." Ela disse. "A Streisand realmente consegue aguentar isso ou você precisa de uma mulher de verdade para te mostrar como agradá-lo?" Ela perguntou, trazendo suas mãos para mais perto da sua ereção.

"Não me toque, Lopez!" Quinn avisou, sua voz alcançando um tom ameaçador.

"Resposta errada, loira." Santana sorriu. "Eu vou te dizer o que vai acontecer: você vai partir o coração da Berry amanhã de manhã, vai ficar comigo e eu serei a sua garota, nossa popularidade vai disparar como um foguete e permanecer assim." Ela disse, prestes a tocá-lo quando seus pulsos foram segurados sob o aperto firme de Quinn.

"Vai se foder, vadia! Eu não vou fazer nada disso! Terminar com a Rachel? Você só pode estar louca! Você pode dizer ou fazer o que quiser comigo, mas eu não vou fazer isso com ela!"

"Você acha que pode ficar contra mim? Não faça o que eu acabei de dizer e o mundo inteiro vai saber que você é uma aberração e você vai ficar em Lima para sempre. É isso que você quer?" Ela perguntou, tentando liberar seus pulsos das mãos de Quinn, suas mãos estavam começando a ficar dormentes.

A loira deu um impulso e se ajoelhou na cama, encarando a latina.

"Você acha que você já tem tudo planejado, não acha? Quem vai acreditar em você? Você não tem prova da existência do pênis de Quinn Fabray. Então se eu fosse você, eu calaria a porra da boca!" Ela avisou.

"Você me subestima, capitã. Quem disse que eu não tirei um monte de fotos do meu celular de você fodendo a Berry no vestiário? Você acha que eu sou estúpida, Fabray? Me diz como é finalmente tirar a virgindade da Berry? Ela te satisfaz com aquela grande boca de merda que ela tem?" Santana provocou.

"Sua puta! Continua falando merda da minha garota! Vamos, quero ver você continuar falando!" Quinn gritou, empurrando a latina, que caiu para trás em sua cama.

"Quinn, baby! A minha aula foi can... O que está acontecendo aqui?" Uma outra voz surgiu na porta do quarto.

"Oh, Quinn! Eu gosto assim, selvagem baby!" Santana gritou, exagerando nos gemidos.

O coração de Rachel parou. Tudo que ela viu foi uma Quinn corada por cima de uma Santana que se contorcia.

"Não, não, não você Quinn, não você!" A voz de Rachel quebrou.

"Rachel... baby... isso não é o que parece!" Um doloroso lamento escapou da sua boca ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto da morena. A posição que ela e Santana estavam devia estar parecendo tão errada!

"Por que com ela, Quinn? Por que com ela?!" O coração de Rachel estava quebrado.


	9. Chapter 9 - Explanation

**E aí, galera?**  
 **Nem demorei, tá vendo? rs**  
 **Só queria lembrar que a história não é minha, mas da lps-record, eu só traduzo! Então todas as tentativas de homicídio devem ser redirecionadas a ela! Rs**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Explanation**

"Por quê com ela, Quinn? Por quê com ela?" Rachel gritou, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, cega demais pela sua própria dor para ver a dor que também transbordava dos olhos de Quinn.

"Oh, olha quem está aqui." Santana sorriu debochada, gostando daquela cena, até uma bola de fúria de 52 quilos atingi-la.

"Sua vadia!" Rachel gritou, fechando a mão e desferindo um soco bem no olho de Santana. "Por que você não podia nos deixar em paz?" Ela disse, desferindo mais um soco. Santana estava tentando se esquivar embaixo dela, mas o peso de Rachel não permitia que ela saísse daquela posição.

"Fabray! Ah!... tire essa anã de cima de mim! Para!" Ela gritou de dor.

"Ela é minha! Você não pode tirá-la de mim! Você tira tudo de mim! Você ficou com o Finn e agora a Quinn? Qual é o seu problema? Por que você me odeia tanto?" Ela perguntou, ambas lutando por dominância.

"Rachel, baby!..." Quinn disse, tentando impedir sua garota de se machucar fisicamente, sem conseguir não se excitar ao ver Rachel dar uma surra em Santana.

"Não ouse tocar em mim, Fabray!" Rachel avisou com raiva, pegando os braços malhados da latina e prendendo suas pernas com o corpo, impedindo a latina de sequer pensar em chutá-la.

"Me solta! Seu lixo!" Santana cuspiu, sem conseguir se mexer.

Quinn pegou Rachel pela cintura, a segurando contra seu corpo, enquanto a morena continuava desferindo socos no ar. Quinn não sabia que alguém tão pequeno podia ter tanta força.

"Me solta, Fabray!" Ela lutou contra o aperto de Quinn, com raiva e com o coração partido, lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Santana se levantou, limpando sua boca e percebendo que agora ela tinha um lábio inchado e provavelmente um roxo no olho esquerdo.

"Você é louca feito a porra, Berry!" Uma Santana de sangue quente gritou.

Rachel tentou ir mais uma vez em direção à latina atrevida, mas foi impedida por Quinn.

"Vai embora, Santana!" Quinn ordenou.

"Ok! Vejo você mais tarde, Quinnie. Não se esqueça do que conversamos." A latina disse, tentando sorrir, mas sem sucesso. Ela foi embora com o dedo do meio erguido para a morena.

"Rachel, ela machucou você?" Quinn perguntou, afastando um pouco o corpo moreno para ver se havia algum roxo ou machucado.

Rachel olhou para ela com os olhos cheios de raiva.

De repente, Quinn se viu com as costas na cama, com uma Rachel furiosa atacando seus lábios com beliscões e mordidas. Seu corpo respondeu imediatamente àquela agressividade.

"Rachel..." Ela gemeu, botando as mãos na cintura da morena só para ter sua mão expulsa de lá e presa por cima da sua cabeça.

"Não, você não vai me tocar depois de tocar aquela puta." Ela rosnou, pressionando seu corpo contra a excitação da loira.

"Rach..."

"Não fala nada!" Ela rosnou de novo, agora mordendo e chupando o pescoço de Quinn.

Quinn estava ficando completamente sem ar.

Rachel se inclinou para o lado para achar o que ela estava procurando no criado de Quinn.

Ela pegou a camisinha, rasgando a embalagem e puxando a calça e a cueca box de Quinn o suficiente para libertar seu membro.

"É, eu tenho que agradecê-la por deixar você pronta para mim, não tenho?" O tom era sarcástico.

Quinn estava muito excitada para corrigi-la, ela sempre estava pronta para a morena só de pensar nela.

"Tá vendo? Você nem nega!"

"Baby..."

"Eu disse para não falar nada!"

Rachel rolou a camisinha pelo membro ereto de Quinn e levantou rapidamente para tirar sua própria calça e calcinha, jogando-as no chão.

Ela sentou no pênis de Quinn e se deixou penetrar por ele, gemendo ao ser preenchida. O corpo de Rachel estava amando aquilo. Seu coração e sua mente podiam estar machucados e confusos, mas seu corpo sabia o que queria e o que ele queria já estava dentro dela.

"Cacete, Rach!" Quinn gemeu, suas mãos mais uma vez tentando achar apoio nos quadris da morena.

Rachel as expulsou dali outra vez, aproximando seu rosto do dela, se perdendo momentaneamente naqueles olhos avelãs.

Ela balançou a cabeça para sair daquele transe.

"Você fodeu ela, Quinn? Ela faz as coisas que eu faço melhor do que eu? Huh? Ela fez você gritar o nome dela como você grita o meu?" Ela perguntou, seus quadris se movendo para cima e para baixo sob o membro rígido da loira, num ritmo frenético que estava tirando toda a sanidade de Quinn.

"Deus, Rachel! Caralhooooooo!" Quinn gemeu de prazer enquanto entregava seu controle e seus sentimentos para Rachel.

Rachel botou seus cotovelos de cada lado da cabeça de Quinn, ainda segurando as mãos da loira, assistindo o rosto de Quinn ser tomado por puro êxtase. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta enquanto ela lutava por ar.

Quinn levantou seus joelhos, botando o peso do seu corpo em seus calcanhares e começando a se movimentar para cima, tocando o clitóris completamente quente e molhado da morena.

"Ohh... porra, Quinn!" Rachel jogou sua cabeça para trás com o movimento repentino entre as suas coxas.

Ambos os orgasmos estavam chegando e depressa.

Elas gemeram e gritaram juntas, murmurando os nomes uma da outra. Palavrões foram ditos enquanto elas se perdiam uma na outra naquela paixão ardente.

Com mais uma estocada dos seus quadris, Rachel gozou, suas paredes se contraindo, fazendo com que o gozo de Quinn explodisse na cabeça do seu pau. Ambas gemendo enquanto seus orgasmos tomavam conta dos seus corpos.

Rapidamente controlando sua respiração, Rachel parou seus movimentos e olhou para o rosto de Quinn, ainda perdida em seu próprio orgasmo.

"Essa é a última vez que você me tocou, Fabray. Nós terminamos aqui." Rachel disse, rapidamente retirando o membro amolecido de Quinn de dentro dela, se vestindo e indo embora do quarto antes que Quinn pudesse ver suas lágrimas.

Quinn ainda estava em torpor e a voz de Rachel mal foi registrada pela sua mente completamente nublada. Tudo que ela conseguiu perceber foi que a sua garota não estava abraçada a ela e a sensação de vazio que aquilo trouxe.

Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou em volta.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou para o quarto vazio. "Oh, não. Não, não, não. Rachel!"

Ela estava de pé num instante, indo rapidamente para o banheiro para jogar fora a camisinha e botar sua calça, antes de sair em disparada do quarto e descer as escadas, saindo da casa e alcançando a rua para ver o carro de Rachel virando a esquina.

"Oh, merda! Merda! Merda! Merda!" Ela gritou no meio da rua.

Ela viu o carro da sua mãe aparecer na mesma esquina que o carro de Rachel tinha desaparecido e estacionar na garagem.

"Olá, querida! Eu acabei de passar pela sua namorada e ela estava com tanta pressa!" Ela sorriu, mas então notou que sua filha estava prestes a cair no choro.

"Quinnie? Minha filha? O que houve?" Judy perguntou, chegando mais perto da filha. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Rachel?"

Quinn só assentiu e explodiu em lágrimas contra os ombros da mãe.

"Shh, shh, está tudo bem, querida." Ela disse, aconchegando sua filha em seus braços.

"Ela terminou comigo, mãe!" Ela soluçou. "E tudo por causa daquela estúpida da Santana e um maldito mal entendido!"

"Oh, querida." Judy lamentou, seu coração doendo ao ouvir que aquele casal que parecia tão apaixonado havia terminado. "Vamos entrar para você poder me contar o que aconteceu."

As duas entraram em casa e Judy guiou sua filha até o sofá.

"Agora me diz o que aconteceu." Judy pediu.

"Santana descobriu o meu segredo e disse que contaria a todo mundo sobre ele se eu não terminasse com a Rachel... e ela ficou dizendo um monte de mer... um monte de coisas sobre a Rachel e eu parti pra cima dela, mas na hora a Rachel chegou e nos pegou numa posição comprometedora e foi ela que partiu de verdade pra cima da Santana e foi tão, mas tão quente e então nós... Mãe! Eu tenho que ir atrás dela!" Quinn disse, levantando.

"Quinn, espera. Você vai ver a Rachel, mas antes ela precisa se acalmar e você também precisa se acalmar." Ela disse. "Além disso, eu duvido que ela queira ver você agora. Querida, ela acha que viu você e Santana numa posição que ela pode ter interpretado mal..." Ela disse a Quinn. "E sobre a Santana ter descoberto seu segredo, bom, você também tem que conversar com a Rachel sobre isso, eu tenho certeza que ela vai entender e te ajudar."

"Ela tem que entender, mãe." Quinn se jogou de volta no sofá. "Ela é a melhor parte de mim e ela faz com que eu não me sinta uma aberração, sabe? Eu a amo e eu não posso perdê-la."

"Só se acalme, Quinnie. As coisas vão se acertar, você vai ver."

"Obrigada, mãe."

...

Quinn estava em seu quarto olhando para o celular, uma foto dela e de Rachel se beijando docemente na tela.

Ela sorriu suavemente, se lembrando daquele momento ao lado da morena.

Ela pressionou a discagem rápida e esperou tocar.

"Se você é a Quinn Fabray, eu sugiro que você desligue agora! Não me deixe mensagens, cartas, e-mails ou qualquer outro tipo de comunicação! Eu não quero te ver nem ouvir de você de novo! Se você não for ela, por favor deixe uma mensagem rápida depois do sinal."

Quinn cancelou a chamada e suspirou. _Ela mudou a mensagem de voz rápido._

Ela abriu uma nova mensagem em seu celular e começou a digitar.

 **Rachel, por favor baby, nós precisamos conversar, realmente não foi o que pareceu. Q**

 **Você quer que eu cante pra você? Eu canto! Só me responde, Rach! Q**

 **Rachel... eu vou invadir a sua casa! Q**

 **Ok, talvez eu não faça isso, eu não quero ir presa. Eu sei que você provavelmente chamaria a polícia para mim. Q**

 **Rachel. Eu amo você. Q**

As mensagens continuaram nesse mesmo ritmo por um tempo. Ela também mandou e-mails e deixou várias mensagens no Facebook, MySpace, Tumblr, Twitter, Youtube e todas as outras redes sociais das quais Rachel fazia parte.

No fim, ela pensou que talvez sua mãe estivesse certa e ela tivesse que deixar Rachel sozinha por um tempo e quem sabe no outro dia na escola ela pudesse ter uma chance de conversar com a morena.

...

Pois é, talvez não. Já era o outro dia e Rachel a estava evitando como se ela fosse uma praga. Para sua sorte, Santana não tinha ido à aula, provavelmente pelo estado que seu rosto deveria estar no momento.

Até nas aulas que ela compartilhava com a morena, Rachel estava conseguindo ignorar completamente a sua presença.

Quinn levantou a mão.

"Ms. Andrews, eu tenho algo a dizer."

"Vá em frente, Quinn." A professora sorriu.

"Rachel Berry, você tem que..."

"Ms. Andrew, peço licença para ir até a enfermaria. Por favor e obrigada." Rachel a cortou, pegando suas coisas e indo embora.

"Umm... ok? Ms. Fabray, se sente por favor." A professora disse.

"Mas, Ms. Andrews, eu tenho que ir atrás dela! Ela pode não estar se sentindo bem e..."

"Desculpe Quinn, mas você vai ter que permanecer em classe!"

"Merda!" Quinn gritou.

"Quinn, mais uma dessa e você está de detenção!" A professora avisou.

Quinn permaneceu fumegando de raiva, fazendo buracos na carteira agora vazia de Rachel.

...

No Glee não foi melhor.

"Mr. Schue, eu gostaria de cantar uma música do famoso musical da Broadway Wicked, posso?" Rachel perguntou.

"Vá em frente, Rach!" Ele respondeu entusiasmado.

Brady começou a tocar o piano.

 _Hands touch, eyes meet_

 _Sudden silence, sudden heat_

 _Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

 _She could be the one_

 _But I'm not that girl_

A voz de Rachel ecoou pela sala, preenchendo o coração de Quinn com a sua dor. Rachel encarou profundamente a loira, cantando o que estava sentindo diretamente para ela. Rachel realmente achou que Quinn era o amor da sua vida, mas ela estava errada e como isso doía! Lembrar dos toques, do calor, das batidas do coração que um dia tinha sido dela e agora pertencia a outra.

 _Don't dream too far_

 _Don't lose sight of who you are_

 _Don't remember that rush of joy_

 _She could be the one_

 _I'm not that girl_

Ela estava cansada de relacionamentos. Ela nunca mais iria sonhar com um futuro onde sua namorada ainda estivesse presente. Ela realmente achou que ela e Quinn eram para durar. Só de lembrar dos momentos juntos da loira faziam seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

 _Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

 _To the land of what-might-have-been_

 _But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

 _When reality sets backs in_

As memórias faziam sua dor se intensificar porque era só isso que elas eram agora, mais nada. Elas não substituiriam sua realidade. Uma realidade sem a sua Quinn.

 _Blithe smile, lithe limb_

 _She who's winsome, she wins her_

 _Gold hair with gentle curl_

 _That's the girl she chose_

 _And Heaven knows_

 _I'm not that girl_

Mas Quinn tinha feito sua escolha. Ela queria Santana, uma garota que fosse popular, não ela. Uma perdedora, uma diva de sonhos grandes e capitã do Glee.

 _Don't wish, don't start_

 _Wishing only wounds the heart_

 _I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

 _There's a girl I know_

 _She loves her so_

 _I'm not that girl_

Ela realmente esperou que Quinn fosse ficar com ela para sempre. Que elas se casariam, teriam filhos, cresceriam e envelheceriam juntas, fariam sexo em cada superfície da casa delas, criariam seus filhos, que ela veria Quinn na primeira fila do seu primeiro show na Broadway. Mas agora esses pensamentos doíam. Ali estava ela e Quinn havia escolhido outra.

Terminando a música, ela saiu correndo com Quinn nos seus calcanhares.

"Rachel, por favor! Me deixa..." Ela gritou atrás dela.

"Não, Quinn. Você não vê? Dói olhar pra você. Dói saber que eu não vou poder mais te abraçar, te beijar." Rachel disse num tom sofrido, se virando.

"Por que você não me deixa explicar?"

"Porque eu não quero ouvir você dizer que escolheu ela ao invés de mim. Todo mundo escolhe alguém ao invés de mim. Eu já entendi, Quinn. Eu realmente entendi. Mas você... eu..." Rachel saiu correndo de novo, deixando Quinn no lugar.

Quinn assistiu seu amor fugir mais uma vez dela, apoiando contra os armários e escorrendo até sentar no chão e ceder as lágrimas.

Ela então foi levantada por alguém que ela pensou ser Puck.

"Está tudo bem, Q. Você vai conseguir ela de volta." Ele assegurou à loira.

Ela só chorou mais ainda.

...

Quinn estava cansada de ficar se lamentando pelos cantos. Ela estava em casa, deitada na cama com uma pilha de lenços, roupas confortáveis e assistindo "Funny Girl". Ela estava chorando porque Fanny Brice só a fazia pensar em Rachel. Foi naquele momento ela disse, _foda-se, eu vou fazer ela me ouvir._

Ela desceu as escadas correndo, pegou sua chave e dirigiu até a casa da morena.

Assim que ela parou em frente à casa dos Berry, ela saiu do carro e começou a bater na porta.

"Rachel, baby, por favor deixa eu me explicar! Eu te imploro, Rachel, abra a porta e deixa eu te ver! Eu não posso ficar sem você. Por favor, não faz isso comigo!" Ela gritou, batendo na porta que separava ela do amor da sua vida.

Ela continuou batendo até a porta se abrir de repente e revelar um Daniel Berry extremamente preocupado.

"Quinn Fabray! O que está acontecendo? Minha filha está no quarto ouvindo Metallica no último volume pelo segundo dia seguido. METALLICA, Quinn! Algo está chateando minha filha e ela não quer nos contar o que é. Ela se trancou no quarto com aquela música!"

Quinn se jogou nos braços dele, botando a cabeça contra o seu peito e começando a chorar. Tudo que Daniel fez foi corresponder ao abraço, dando tapinhas suaves em suas costas.

"Eu sinto tanto, Mr. Berry! Ela está pensando que eu e Santana... eu... preciso falar com ela... por favor, não tire ela de mim!" Ela chorou e implorou.

"Ok, Quinn. Está tudo bem. Ninguém vai tirar a Rachel de você, mas nós não temos a chave do quarto dela." Ele disse. "Mas então realmente tem um motivo para ela estar trancada." Ele pensou em voz alta.

"Eu tenho que falar com ela! Só me dê dois clipes, eu posso arrombar a fechadura." Ela disse, soltando o pai de Rachel e começando a andar de um lado para o outro, torcendo as mãos.

Daniel não sabia se ficava impressionado ou perturbado com o fato de que aquela jovem garota sabia como arrombar portas.

Ele guiou Quinn até o segundo andar. O quarto de Rachel estava vibrando com a música Enter Sadman.

"Espere aqui." Ele disse em frente a porta, tomando a direção do seu próprio quarto e pegando dois clipes da sua gaveta ao lado da cama. Ele retornou e os entregou para Quinn.

"Tome. Eu vou sair para jantar com o Jimmy e nós vamos demorar. O que quer que tenha acontecido entre você e ela, conserte. Conserte antes que o James veja ela chorando e vá atrás de você com uma motosserra." Ele avisou. "Ele acha que o Glee está passando por uma fase metal."

"Eu vou, Mr. Berry. Obrigada." Ela disse, acreditando piamente naquela ameaça.

Ele se inclinou e beijou sua testa. "Conserte, Quinn. Porque você nos prometeu que não a magoaria e a faria feliz." Ele então desceu as escadas e foi embora.

Pensando no que o pai de Rachel tinha acabado de dizer e com a energia renovada, ela se agachou perto da maçaneta da porta e ajeitou os clipes, botando ambos na fechadura e mexendo-os até ela clicar.

Ela se levantou lentamente e entrou no quarto iluminado somente pela luz que vinha da tela do notebook da morena.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos seus olhos com a visão de Rachel em posição fetal, chorando no seu macaco de pelúcia. Ela quase foi em sua direção, mas mudou de ideia.

Ela foi até o notebook e pausou a música.

Os soluços de Rachel pareciam maiores com aquele silêncio ensurdecedor.

"P-p-pai... c-como... você entrou aqui?" Rachel falou, sua voz rouca pelo choro.

Ela lentamente levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e viu o motivo da sua dor em pé em frente a sua cama, com uma expressão de dor nos olhos e completamente linda, seus cabelos bagunçados num rabo-de-cavalo, seus olhos avelãs vermelhos e inchados e seu rosto branco como a neve...

"SAI DAQUI, QUINN! Eu não quero ver você nunca mais!" Ela gritou com todo o ar que tinha em seus pulmões.

"Rachel, por favor, só me escute!" Quinn implorou, indo em direção à morena.

"Não chegue perto de mim, Fabray! Eu já fiz aulas de autodefesa e eu vou usar minhas habilidades contra você!" Ela avisou.

Depois de ter visto a pequena morena dar uma surra em Santana, Quinn acreditou nela.

"Baby, por favor, deixa eu explicar!" Ela gritou de volta.

"Não me chame assim! E você não tem nada que explicar. Foi bem óbvio o que estava acontecendo!" Rachel disse com a voz quebrada.

"Não foi o que pareceu, Rachel! Eu prometo pra você!" Quinn disse.

"O que você vai me dizer? Huh? O quanto a Santana é mais gostosa que eu?" Ela disse, sentindo a dor de ser traída em seu coração. "Primeiro ela tira a virgindade do Finn quando nós prometemos um ao outro que iríamos esperar até os 25 anos e então ela rouba você de mim! Contaminando você com aquelas mãos de vadia!" Ela gritou, outro soluço saindo pela boca. "Você não podia ter feito isso comigo, Quinn. Você prometeu. E-e deixou ela tocar você." Ela disse.

"Rachel, me escuta! Não aconteceu nada! Você tem que acreditar em mim! Você foi a única com quem eu tive relações! Eu não quero imitar o Presidente Clinton aqui, mas eu juro que eu nunca fiz nada com aquela vadia!"

Rachel de repente começou a hiperventilar, botando a mão no peito. "Eu... eu não... eu não consigo respirar." Ela sussurrou ofegante, a respiração rasa.

"Rachel, Rachel! Respira. Respira fundo, meu amor!" A loira instruiu, tentando chegar mais perto.

"Não... chegue... perto... de mim." Ela ofegou.

Quinn ignorou a morena e botou os seus braços firmemente em volta de Rachel, que começou a lutar contra o aperto.

Depois de alguns instantes lutando, Rachel cedeu ao abraço da loira, deixando-se chorar e ser abraçada por Quinn.

"Eu sinto muito, baby." Quinn chorou nos cabelos da morena, a respiração de Rachel se acalmando.

Elas permaneceram abraçadas pelo que pareceram horas. Finalmente Rachel quebrou o contato, lembrando que estava sendo abraçada por aquela que a tinha magoado.

"Eu vou te dar uma chance de dizer o que aconteceu porque por mais que me machuque, eu ainda amo você e..." Rachel disse. "Seja rápida e depois disso me deixe em paz."

Quinn assentiu, sorrindo entre as lágrimas e começando a falar.

"Eu... eu... eu estava... hum... me masturbando com as fotos que você me enviou... e eu estava prestes a... você sabe... e... e a Santana me flagrou no ato. Ela sabe sobre como eu sou e ela disse que a não ser que eu termine com você e fique com ela... que ela contaria para todo mundo..." Quinn disse com lágrimas nos olhos. "E então ela começou a falar um monte de merda sobre você e eu parti pra cima dela, mas aí você chegou antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa." Ela finalizou.

"Por que você estava por cima dela então? Você estava toda corada e ela estava gemendo... e eu pensei..."

"Porque eu empurrei ela antes de ir pra cima dela! Ela me deixou com tanta raiva! Eu só queria machucá-la. Não você, Rachel!"

Rachel se deixou abraçar mais uma vez por Quinn, acreditando a contragosto no que a loira tinha dito. Realmente fazia sentido.

"Como ela descobriu sobre o seu pênis?" Ela murmurou contra o peito de Quinn.

"Ela nos viu fazendo sexo no vestiário." Quinn respondeu. "Ela disse que tem as provas no celular."

"Quinn! Eu sinto muito!"

"Não é culpa sua, baby! Você não fez nada sozinha."

"O que vamos fazer agora?"

"Ela está me chantageando com isso e disse que eu tenho que terminar com você. Ou ela vai contar pra todo mundo."

"Oh, Quinn." Ela apertou a loira com mais força. "Isso significa que você vai terminar comigo?" Rachel perguntou, seu coração batendo dolorosamente com a perspectiva de ficar sem a loira.

"Isso significa que nós estamos juntas de novo?" Quinn sorriu, a segurando mais forte. "E não... não... eu não posso... não existe a possibilidade de eu te deixar agora que eu te tenho de volta... nós vamos pensar numa solução. Eu preciso de você, Rachel. Principalmente agora." Quinn disse.

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça ainda no peito da loira.

"Eu também não quero te perder para a Santana, Quinn. Eu não sei porque ela está fazendo isso com a gente, mas se eu tiver que proteger você e o seu segredo, eu farei de tudo. Só me prometa uma coisa." Rachel disse, olhando nos olhos da loira.

"O que você quiser, Rachel."

"Nunca vá para cama com ela ou tenha qualquer tipo de atividade sexual com ela, não deixe ela tocar você na minha frente." Rachel disse, seus ciúmes já correndo entre suas veias.

"Eu não vou, baby. Você é a única com quem eu quero ir pra cama e fazer qualquer coisa. Você ainda não sabe que é a única que me excita?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu sei, mas só de pensar nela tocando em você eu..." Rachel voltou sua cabeça para o ombro de Quinn, se aconchegando nela, suspirando ao sentir os dedos de Quinn correndo pelos seus cabelos.

"Shhhh, baby."

Elas ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio.

"Quinn?"

"Sim, meu amor."

"Meu pai saiu?"

"Uhum. Foi ele quem me deixou entrar e arrombar a sua porta."

"Oh." Mais silêncio. "Espera. Você arrombou minha porta?"

"Bom, sim. Não existem barreiras que possam me impedir de chegar até você."

"Você não é encantadora?"

"Só com você."

"Hmmm."

Silêncio.

"Quinn?

"Sim?"

"Você realmente estava se masturbando com as fotos que eu mandei?" O lado narcisista de Rachel teve que perguntar.

Quinn corou.

"Estava... só de pensar em você já me deixa completamente excitada." Ela respondeu.

"Mmm... bom saber." Ela sorriu. "Quinn?

"Sim?"

"Faz amor comigo?"

"Com prazer."

Rachel rapidamente removeu suas roupas e foi para debaixo das cobertas. Ela observou Quinn também retirar as suas e então aconchegar seu corpo quente em cima do seu, fazendo a morena tremer. Rachel cobriu as duas. Quinn sustentou a parte de cima do seu corpo com os cotovelos, assistindo a dona do seu coração olhar em seus olhos.

"Você realmente arrombou minha porta?" Rachel perguntou, sentindo seu corpo começar a esquentar com o corpo de Quinn por cima dela.

"Eu realmente arrombei sua porta. Like a boss." Ela sorriu.

Rachel riu da expressão da loira e de quanto ela era dramática. Talvez Quinn finalmente estivesse sendo influenciada por ela.

"Por que você não, sei lá, bateu?"

"Eu... eu não sei. Talvez porque eu soubesse que você não ia abrir a porta?"

"Eu achei romântico. Você entrar sorrateiramente aqui como uma ninja. Foi realmente sexy."

Quinn sorriu, se inclinando para finalmente capturar aqueles lábios que a deixavam completamente louca. Rachel enroscou os dedos nas mechas douradas, segurando a loira no lugar enquanto o beijo se tornava cada vez mais ardente. Ela deslizou suas mãos pelas costas de Quinn, acariciando a pele macia.

Elas estavam se beijando como se fosse a última vez que elas fossem fazer aquilo. Quinn começou a pressionar seu corpo levemente contra Rachel, seu membro ereto deslizando pelos seus lábios molhados, provocando seu clitóris com a fricção.

A loira começou a deixar beijos pelo rosto moreno, bochechas, queixo, maxilar e então pelo seu pescoço. Com a sua mão ela agarrou um dos seios, brincando com o mamilo escuro até ele endurecer, enviando arrepios e calafrios por todo o corpo da sua namorada.

Ela continuou traçando uma linha de beijos pela clavícula de Rachel, seu colo e então seus seios, cobrindo os mamilos com a boca, chupando avidamente, passando a língua ao redor deles, sentindo eles endurecerem ainda mais. Ela deixou marcas ao redor dos seios morenos e desceu os beijos para barriga, ganhando um breve riso da morena com o seu cabelo fazendo cócegas no local. O riso logo se transformou em gemido quando ela passou do umbigo e seu nariz passou a roçar os pelos castanhos já úmidos de Rachel, sentindo o odor sem igual da excitação da morena, que a fizeram ficar ainda mais excitada.

"Seu cheiro é tão bom, baby." Ela sussurrou na boceta morena, observando os quadris de Rachel se levantarem assim que seu hálito quente perpassou toda a sua umidade.

Rachel gemeu, puxando a cabeça de Quinn para onde ela realmente a queria.

Quinn segurou sua vontade de sorrir presunçosamente diante da avidez da morena.

Ela abriu as pernas de Rachel, passando as mãos pelo interior das suas coxas, assaltando seus nervos, lambendo os lábios com a visão da intimidade inchada, corada e molhada de Rachel. Ela arrastou sua língua seguindo a linha dos grandes lábios, lambendo o máximo de líquido possível, passando a língua pelo feixe de nervos.

"Ohhhhh, Quinn... mmmmm"

A loira desenhou corações, notas musicais e as suas iniciais no clitóris da morena.

"Ohhhh, assimmmm... baby..." Rachel já estava arqueando suas costas, sua cabeça jogada para trás, seu lábio inferior preso entre os seus dentes e os olhos fechados.

Quinn continuou acariciando o clitóris com a língua, fechando seus lábios ao redor dele e chupando, se deleitando com o gosto da morena.

"Caceeeeete, isso!" Rachel estava movendo seu centro contra a boca deliciosa de Quinn.

Quinn começou a cantarolar uma música qualquer e a vibração que aquilo provocava estava deixando Rachel louca.

"Oh, baby... para... eu preciso... mais... vem cá." Rachel falou, puxando o cabelo dourado gentilmente para que elas nivelassem seus corpos.

Ela sentiu os mamilos de Quinn deslizando pela sua pele até elas estarem novamente com os olhares cruzados, a loira com um sorriso safado no rosto, seus lábios e queixo brilhando com a sua essência.

Ela trouxe a boca de Quinn para ela e compartilhou do seu próprio gosto na língua da loira.

"As camisinhas estão na primeira gaveta numa caixa." Rachel sussurrou contra os lábios vermelhos.

Quinn não mudou de posição enquanto sua mão foi a procura da caixa. Ainda beijando a morena, ela encontrou e pegou uma camisinha.

Se separando brevemente dos lábios de Rachel, ela rasgou a embalagem com os dentes e retirou a camisinha.

"Quer que eu ponha pra você?" Rachel perguntou com os olhos escurecidos.

"Quero."

Rachel pegou a camisinha lubrificada dos dedos de Quinn e segurou o membro grosso e ereto que descansava por entre os seus lábios, já lubrificado com a sua excitação.

Rachel ajeitou o membro com todo cuidado, botando a camisinha em sua cabeça e gentilmente rolando o material para baixo por todo o seu comprimento até alcançar a base.

"Melhor assim?"

"Muito." Ela beijou a morena. "Pronta?"

"Você ainda acha que não?" Ela sorriu, trazendo seus braços para o pescoço de Quinn, abrindo suas pernas provocativamente.

Quinn posicionou o seu membro na entrada de Rachel, provocando a morena com uma promessa de penetração.

"Eu amo você, Rachel Berry."

"E eu amo você, Quinn Fabray." Rachel respondeu e com um movimento rápido Quinn a penetrou.

Rachel jogou sua cabeça para trás, suspirando de prazer.

"Caralho, Rach... eu senti falta disso... olha para mim, baby." Quinn disse, vendo os olhos da sua garota se abrirem, seu olhar cheio de desejo e amor a encarando de volta.

Ela moveu seu quadril para trás, quase tirando todo o seu membro de dentro da morena e penetrando novamente, iniciando um ritmo lento, aproveitando a sensualidade do momento.

"Oh, Quinn, baby... ele é tão gostoso e grande." Rachel falou, vendo os lábios da sua namorada formarem um sorriso de lado enquanto movia mais uma vez seus quadris.

"Mmmmm... é mesmo? Cacete, você é tão apertada e gostosa, Rachel... eu amo fazer amor com você." Ela sussurrou nos lábios da morena, sentindo a respiração de Rachel se misturar com a sua.

"Me prometa que você nunca vai fazer amor com mais ninguém." Rachel sussurrou.

"Eu prometo, Rachel. Você é minha primeira e única, baby." Ela respondeu, captando a vulnerabilidade na voz da morena.

Elas selaram a promessa com um beijo enquanto Quinn entrava e saía lentamente do interior completamente molhado e quente de Rachel.

"Está bom pra você?" Quinn perguntou.

"Está perfeito." Rachel respondeu, como se elas tivessem todo o tempo do mundo para continuarem conectadas daquela forma.

Talvez tenha sido a intensidade do momento, mas Rachel sentiu lágrimas começarem a descer pelo seu rosto.

"Quinn..." Ela murmurou.

"O que foi, baby?" Ela perguntou preocupada, quase parando o movimento dos seus quadris.

"Não, continua, eu preciso disso... eu preciso sentir você." Rachel disse, olhando para a loira.

"Eu não vou parar." Ela deixou um beijo em seus lábios, olhou nos olhos da morena e continuou penetrando e tentando se segurar para não ir mais rápido.

"Baby... ohhh, Deus..." Quinn gemeu, tentando não fechar os olhos em êxtase. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não aumentar o ritmo enquanto as paredes da morena massageavam seu membro deliciosamente.

Já que ela estava usando uma camisinha, ela imaginou que duraria mais, mas o calor e a intensidade do momento estavam dificultando aquele objetivo.

"Quinn, você é tão linda." Rachel disse enquanto observava o rosto de Quinn se contorcer de prazer a cada investida que ela fazia para seus corpos se encontrarem.

"Você que é linda, Rachel. Eu tenho tanta sorte de ter você como minha namorada." Quinn sorriu para a morena, ganhando em troca um sorriso que pareceu iluminar o quarto.

Os olhos de Rachel se encheram ainda mais de lágrimas com a declaração de Quinn, ela estava se sentindo tão amada naquele momento. Ela não queria pensar no que aconteceria depois, ela só queria aproveitar aquele momento.

"Quinn... baby... mmmmmm... você está me fodendo tão gostoso." Rachel gemeu, também lutando contra a vontade de fechar os olhos.

"Isso, baby... continua falando..." Ela disse, inconscientemente aumentando o ritmo dos seus movimentos, seus corpos tão em sincronia que palavras não eram necessárias para dizer a ela o que o corpo de Rachel queria.

"Sabe o que me deixa louca em você?" Rachel perguntou, afastando a franja da loira para o lado.

"O- o quê?" Ela perguntou, encarando a morena.

"A cara que você está fazendo agora enquanto você me fode assim, sem pressa e com todo o amor do mundo." Ela sorriu.

"É?"

"Pode apostar, baby... ohhh... eu posso ver tudo através dos seus olhos... eles são tão lindos e intensos." Ela sussurrou.

"Rachel..." Quinn gemeu.

"Faz o que você quiser, baby." Rachel disse, sentindo a intenção de Quinn de fazer alguma coisa.

Quinn parou de se movimentar, botou a perna direita de Rachel sobre os seus ombros, deixando um caminho molhado de beijos pela panturrilha tonificada e voltou a penetrar a morena, seus movimentos muito mais firmes e fortes. A nova posição dando muito mais acesso ao membro de Quinn, que se movimentava deliciosamente dentro dela.

"Caralho, Quinn!" Rachel gritou, sentindo o membro de Quinn alcançar o seu ponto de prazer.

"Rachel... baby... porra, isso é bom demais." Quinn gemeu, grunhindo ao sentir as paredes de Rachel se fechando em torno do seu pau com aquela nova posição.

"Ohh, Quinnn! Assim! Ahmmmmm..." Rachel gritou, seus lábios formando um sorriso safado e sexy.

"Você gosta disso, Rachel?" Quinn perguntou, também sorrindo e mordendo seu lábio com a visão estonteante da morena.

"Demais. Me beija." Rachel demandou.

Quinn se inclinou, admirando o quanto Rachel era flexível, sua perna ainda levantada.

Elas se beijaram com vontade, paixão e fogo. Gemendo com o calor que envolvia seus corpos.

Quinn trouxe sua mão para baixo, massageando o clitóris de Rachel com o seu polegar, pressionando o feixe de nervos, sorrindo nos lábios da morena ao ouvir seus gemidos ficarem cada vez mais altos.

Rachel prendeu sua mão nos cabelos de Quinn, todas as sensações concentradas no seu centro. O movimento do membro grosso e gostoso de Quinn dentro da sua boceta pulsante, seu polegar assaltando seu clitóris, o ar escapando dos seus pulmões, sua língua explorando sua boca.

"Quinn, eu estou muito perto." Ela sussurrou suavemente nos lábios da sua garota, seus quadris perdendo qualquer senso de ritmo enquanto Quinn a penetrava cada vez mais rápido, seu clitóris amando a fricção do dedo da loira.

Rachel não precisava ter dito nada, Quinn estava ficando sem ar enquanto seu membro era firmemente abraçado pela boceta morena cada vez mais apertada, ficando cada vez mais difícil de se movimentar dentro dela. Ela estava introduzindo todo o seu comprimento para dentro e fora daquela boceta gostosa que latejava no seu pau.

"Goza, baby. Goza... pra mim..." Quinn gemeu.

"Eu queria... ahhh... poder sentir seu gozo quente dentro de mim de novo."

"Oh, Rach." Quinn gemeu, seu gozo despontando na camisinha, seus espasmos fazendo com que Rachel gozasse também. Ambas fundiram seus lábios, gemendo no ápice do prazer dentro da boca uma da outra.

Elas juntaram suas testas, ofegando. As duas ainda movendo seus corpos lentamente, prologando a sensação.

"Mmmmm... foi muito bom." Rachel riu suavemente, encarando os olhos avelãs que brilhavam em sua direção.

"Nem me fala." Quinn sorriu ao ouvir aquele som maravilhoso.

"Fica comigo essa noite?'

"Claro."

Elas permaneceram deitadas, depois de se vestirem para o caso dos pais de Rachel decidirem ver como elas estavam. Quinn fez Rachel dormir tranquilamente em seus braços enquanto cantava suavemente em seu ouvido.

...

Duas horas depois os pais de Rachel surgiram hesitantes na porta. Eles viram o casal dormindo abraçadas uma a outra, completamente em paz. Rachel estava ligeiramente por cima de Quinn, com a sua perna envolta da sua cintura, sua cabeça enfiada em seu pescoço e sua mão direita segurando a blusa de Quinn sobre seu ombro esquerdo.

Quinn estava segurando a morena firmemente e sua outra mão estava segurando a camiseta da morena na parte inferior das suas costas.

"Awwww, elas são tão fofas!" Daniel guinchou baixinho, batendo palmas.

"Isso é altamente inapropriado, Danny! Acorde elas e mande Quinn ir para o quarto de hóspedes!" James disse.

"Aww, que isso Jimmy! Olhe para elas, elas estão dormindo! Eu não quero acordá-las." Daniel disse.

"O que a Quinn está fazendo aqui para início de conversa?" James perguntou.

"Bom, suponho que para fazer Rachel parar de ouvir Metallica."

"Claaaaaaaaro... se fosse um garoto, você não estaria permitindo isso."

"Eu acho que permitiria. Olhe para nossa filha. Ela está com um sorriso no rosto. Você quer ser o responsável por tirá-lo de lá?"

"Não." James resmungou, seu coração cheio de alegria por ver sua filha feliz daquela forma. "Mas você vai ter que me compensar por deixá-las ficarem assim... e essa noite, senhor!"

"Oh, sim! Vem!" Daniel disse, puxando seu marido para fora do quarto de Rachel.

O quarto foi deixado com o feliz jovem casal, dormindo num sono sem sonhos, seus corações em sincronia e suas almas completas.


	10. Chapter 10 - Plans

**E aí, galera?**  
 **Prontas pra mais um fds? o/ rs**  
 **Sei que você não são muito de comentar por aqui hahaha mas obrigada pra quem acompanha a história!**

 **Mais um capítulo pra vocês! :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Plans**

A manhã logo chegou e Rachel despertou poucos minutos antes do seu alarme. Ela respirou profundamente, sentindo a essência suave de Quinn. Ela se aconchegou no corpo da loira e sorriu ao perceber o quão apertado Quinn estava a abraçando. Ela se sentiu segura naqueles braços.

A morena se apoiou em um dos seus cotovelos para admirar a expressão angelical de Quinn. Suas mechas douradas estavam espalhadas ao longo do travesseiro rosa com sua franja caída em seu rosto. A morena a afastou delicadamente. Ela deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo maxilar definido de Quinn, então pelas suas bochechas, sua sobrancelha, seu nariz perfeitamente esculpido, seu lábio inferior, ofegando quando a língua quente de Quinn passou gentilmente pelos seus dedos.

Rachel levantou o olhar ao mesmo tempo que as pálpebras de Quinn se abriram para revelar admiráveis olhos avelãs.

"Bom dia." Quinn sussurrou roucamente, sua voz carregada de sono.

Rachel estava momentaneamente sem fala ao ver tantas emoções rodarem aqueles poços verdes e dourados.

"Bom dia, meu amor." Ela conseguiu responder, se abaixando para depositar um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

"Mmmm, sabe, eu não me importaria de acordar assim todos os dias." Quinn sussurrou, correndo sua mão pela parte de trás da coxa da morena que estava apoiada em sua cintura.

O coração de Rachel flutuou com o pensamento de um futuro onde seus dias começariam nos braços do seu amor.

"Eu também não." Ela disse, se abaixando mais uma vez para beijar a loira, dessa vez mais profundamente.

Ela estava ficando cada vez mais confortável em cima de Quinn quando ela sentiu um volume pressionar por entre suas pernas.

"Desculpa!" Quinn disse envergonhada. "Eu sempre acordo assim. Mas, hum, hoje deve ser o último dia."

Rachel riu levemente diante do rosto corado da loira.

"Eu posso cuidar disso, se você quiser." Ela ofereceu.

"Oh, não. Eu realmente não quero ser pega pelos seus pais novamente." Ela balbuciou.

"Não se preocupe, eu serei rápida." Rachel sorriu safadamente, levando sua mão por entre seus corpos para alcançar o membro da loira, fazendo Quinn ofegar e estremecer embaixo dela.

"Deus, Rach, não me provoca." Ela gemeu, pegando a mão da morena e a segurando contra o seu peito.

"Ok, mas só se você estiver certa disso." Ela disse.

"Eu tenho certeza." Quinn respondeu rapidamente. Ela queria virar Rachel na cama e fazer sexo com a morena, mas ela realmente não queria ser flagrada fornicando com Rachel enquanto James Berry estava por perto e tinha acesso a uma motosserra.

Rachel se contentou em continuar a sessão de amassos, sutilmente investindo contra a loira, sorrindo ao sentir Quinn agarrar e massagear sua bunda.

"Se você continuar fazendo isso, eu vou querer mais." Rachel cantarolou ao sentir seu corpo ficar cada vez mais excitado.

"Nós devíamos parar então." Quinn sugeriu.

Rachel resmungou, mas acabou concordando. Ela deitou por cima da loira, se aconchegando mais uma vez em seu corpo enquanto Quinn acariciava o topo da sua cabeça.

Quinn olhou para o relógio, percebendo que elas ainda tinham duas horas antes de terem que ir para a escola. Ela decidiu que seria bom se elas fizessem um plano para enfrentar Santana.

"Rachel?"

"Hum?"

"Sobre a Santana..."

"Não. Eu não quero ela perto de você." Rachel choramingou, enterrando seu rosto do pescoço de Quinn.

"Nós temos que jogar o jogo dela até acharmos um jeito de acabar com isso." Ela disse, correndo suas mãos pelas costas da morena. "Ela tem que ter algum ponto fraco. Nós temos que descobrir o que é e usar em nossa vantagem."

"Eu sei, mas ela vai ficar toda em cima de você, especialmente quando eu estiver por perto." Ela reclamou.

"Baby, se ela fizer qualquer coisa, só se lembre que eu sou sua, ok? Você é a única que pode me ter." Ela reassegurou. "Além disso, isso pode ser como um exercício de atuação. Aja como uma garota de coração partido."

"E quando sentirmos aquela necessidade de tocar uma a outra? Você sabe que nós não conseguimos ficar sem nos tocar." Rachel disse.

"Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, não se preocupe." Quinn disse. "Vai dar tudo certo."

"Eu sei que vai, só vai ser tão difícil ver você com ela." Rachel lamentou.

"E vai ser doloroso pra mim ver você sofrer com isso e não poder te reconfortar." A loira admitiu.

Quinn sentiu uma súbita necessidade de compensar aquilo, então ela inverteu suas posições e beijou a morena com vontade, deixando suas emoções passarem dos seus lábios para Rachel.

"Quinn, você está me cutucando!" Rachel brincou, sorrindo.

"Cala a boca! Eu estou tentando te beijar!" Ela disse, também rindo.

No fim, ela acabou desistindo de beijar a morena, decidindo fazer cócegas ao invés disso, preenchendo a casa dos Berry com gargalhadas.

...

Uma hora depois, Rachel estava guiando Quinn para o primeiro andar em direção à sala, passando pela cozinha.

"Bom dia, maravilhosos pais!" Ela cumprimentou. James estava sentado na poltrona perto da mesinha lendo o jornal e Daniel estava preparando o café da manhã.

"Bom dia, minha filha! Olá, Quinn!" Um sorridente Daniel respondeu.

"Bom dia, Daniel." Quinn disse timidamente. "Bom dia, Mr. Berry." Ela cumprimentou James.

James abaixou o jornal e encarou o jovem casal.

"Bom dia Rachel, Quinn. Eu espero que vocês tenham aproveitado essa noite do pijama inesperada." James disse.

Quinn corou e Rachel assentiu fervorosamente.

"Eu também espero que vocês tenham respeitado nossa regra de não fazer nada inapropriado embaixo do meu teto."

"Não, senhor! De jeito nenhum!" Quinn afirmou rapidamente.

"Papai, você está assustando ela!" Rachel fechou a cara para o seu pai, pegando a mão de sua namorada.

James sorriu debochadamente.

"James, para! Quinn, você vai ficar para o café?" Daniel perguntou.

"Eu adoraria, mas eu tenho que ir para casa trocar de roupa." Ela disse apreensivamente.

"Ahh, que pena, nós adoraríamos ter sua companhia, não é Jimmy?" Daniel perguntou para o seu marido.

"Claro. Como eu disse, você faz parte da família agora." Ele disse.

Quinn olhou para Rachel com um sorriso no rosto sabendo que apesar do que James tentava aparentar exteriormente, ele a aceitava.

"Obrigada pelo convite, mas vai ficar para a próxima, se não for incômodo, claro." Ela disse educadamente.

"Claro, minha querida! Só avise a Rachel e nós teremos mais um prato na mesa!" Daniel disse.

"Ok, vejo vocês mais tarde."

Acenando adeus para os pais da morena, ambas foram até a porta.

"Vejo você daqui a pouco." Quinn disse, segurando a morena perto.

Rachel ficou na ponta dos pés, envolvendo seus braços em volta do pescoço da loira e a beijou profundamente. Quebrando o beijo, elas permaneceram olhando nos olhos uma da outra.

"Eu gosto de como sua altura é perfeita pra mim." Rachel comentou.

"O mundo inteiro é maior que você." Quinn sorriu de lado.

"Hey!" Ela exclamou.

"Eu estou te provocando, baby. Nós somos perfeitas uma pra outra." Ela disse, seu sorriso diminuindo ligeiramente, sua mão repousando na sua barriga.

"O que foi?" Rachel perguntou, preocupada.

"Nada. É o meu... você sabe... indo embora. Eu sempre sinto um desconforto."

"Oh. Você vai ficar bem? Você precisa de uma aspirina? Vicodin? Algum outro remédio para dor?"

"Baby..." Ela riu. "Está tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem. É uma dor suportável."

"Se você diz." Rachel disse, beijando sua namorada mais uma vez. "Eu amo você."

"Eu amo você, também." Quinn sussurrou. "Muito."

Com um último beijo, elas se despediram, tomando caminhos distintos.

...

"Oh, meu Deus, Santana!" Quinn riu ao ver o rosto da sua ex-melhor amiga todo machucado.

"Cala a boca, Fabray!" Santana fechou a cara, ou pelo menos tentou. "Suponho que você tenha cumprido o nosso acordo?"

A risada de Quinn morreu e uma sensação de dor coloriu suas expressões. Ela nunca magoaria sua namorada deliberadamente.

"Yeah, você não precisa mais se preocupar, Rachel e eu... terminamos." Ela disse.

"Muito bem." Santana sorriu satisfeita. "McKinley nunca vai saber o que o acertou."

Santana estendeu sua mão para Quinn, que pegou a contragosto. Com uma enorme confiança, o novo casal entrou nos corredores lotados do McKinley. Pessoas se partiram como o mar vermelho, se surpreendendo e cochichando o porquê de Quinn ter Santana em seus braços e não sua usual diva.

Quinn estava tentando controlar sua fúria enquanto ouvia pessoas dizerem que Rachel era só uma fase, que ela não merecia alguém como Quinn, que ela era uma perdedora. Alguns já estavam prontos para jogarem raspadinhas na gleek recém-solteira.

Quinn aumentou seu aperto na mão de Santana para diminuir sua raiva crescente.

"Ow, que porra é essa, Q?" Santana reclamou, tirando sua mão do aperto de ferro.

"San! O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?" Uma Brittany preocupada perguntou, correndo até a latina, passando seus dedos sobre o seu rosto ferido.

"Nada. Eu entrei numa pequena briga com uma louca." Santana disse, parecendo relaxar com o toque de Brittany.

Quinn teve que morder sua língua para não dizer nada que ela pudesse se arrepender para defender a diva.

"San, eu disse pra você parar de brigar." Brittany falou, ainda acariciando o rosto da latina. "E por que você está de mãos dadas com a Q?"

"Ela é minha namorada agora, B. Certo, Quinnie?" Ela disse, olhando para Quinn.

"Isso aí, Britt, Santana e eu somos um casal." Ela confirmou para sua amiga.

"Oh." Brittany soltou, retirando sua mão do rosto de Santana, uma emoção passando rapidamente pelo seu olhar. "Eu achei que você não queria namorar ninguém."

"Eu não queria, mas a Q tinha algo a oferecer que eu simplesmente não podia recusar, certo gata?" Santana disse.

Quinn olhou de Brittany para Santana, seu cérebro capturando as expressões de sua amiga e da sua falsa namorada, percebendo que havia algo ali.

"Certo." Ela respondeu alguns segundos depois.

"Oh. Bom, eu espero que você esteja feliz com a Q, S. Eu tenho que achar o Artie." Brittany se foi assim como veio, fazendo Santana soltar a respiração que estava segurando.

"Ok... o que foi isso?" Quinn perguntou.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Santana respondeu.

"Santana..."

"Não, Q." Ela disse num tom cortante. "Vamos, você tem que me mostrar por aí."

...

Rachel não estava esperando que fosse doer tanto. Ali estava ela sozinha na mesa durante o almoço, assistindo os atletas e as Cheerios agrupados perto da escada. Ela estava observando Quinn o tempo inteiro.

Ela estava ficando com ciúmes, porque Quinn estava em pé por trás da latina, seus braços em volta da sua cintura e seu queixo no ombro de Santana enquanto a latina falava animadamente. Elas pareciam um casal perfeito.

Seu telefone vibrou no seu colo. Ela deslizou o dedo para ler a mensagem que havia chegado.

 **Eu amo você – Q**

Um sorriso adornou seus lábios enquanto ela levantava seu olhar para ver Quinn olhando para ela com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Rachel corou ao segurar a conexão por mais tempo, seus olhares se tornando mais lascivos.

Ela pegou seu telefone e respondeu.

 **Eu amo você também. Eu só não gosto do quanto você parece confortável segurando ela desse jeito. :(. –RB***

Ela olhou para a loira para ver se ela tinha recebido a mensagem. Ela viu Santana perguntar para quem ela estava mandando mensagens e viu os lábios de Quinn dizerem "minha mãe", o que funcionou, aparentemente. Ela recebeu uma resposta.

 **Baby, você quase me meteu em problemas. A única razão pela qual eu pareço confortável é porque você não é a única atriz no nosso relacionamento ;)... além disso, eu estou imaginando que é você e olhar para você torna isso mais fácil. Você está linda hoje, a propósito. – Q**

Rachel corou com o elogio.

 **Obrigada. Você está linda também, como sempre. Eu queria que fosse eu quem você estivesse abraçando, contudo :( - RB***

 **Eu sei, Rach. Eu queria que fosse você também. Mas, hum, sabe, está me excitando pensar em você com o uniforme das Cheerios ;) – Q**

 **Quinn! Eu espero que você não esteja cutucando Santana por trás com esse pensamento inapropriado! – RB***

Ela ouviu Quinn rir, ganhando uma sobrancelha arqueada da latina. "Desculpa, minha mãe está engraçada hoje." Ela viu Quinn dizer.

 **LOL! Não, baby! Haha, não se preocupe. Ele já foi embora, então não se preocupe com nada cutucando a Santana acidentalmente pelas próximas semanas – Q**

 **Muito bom, porque eu não quero que ela confunda as coisas. Eu sou a única que pode te dar uma ereção – RB***

 **Oh, baby, você sabe que eu amo quando você fala assim comigo ;) – Q**

 **Quinn, para! Você sabe que eu não vou trocar mensagens sexuais com você durante as aulas – RB***

 **Sério? Bom, veremos sobre isso. Se eu não posso te tocar durante a escola, pelo menos deixa eu foder você mentalmente com a ajuda de mensagens quentes ;) eu estou fazendo você ficar molhada, baby? – Q**

Rachel corou e estava prestes a responder quando Finn sentou ao seu lado.

"Hey, Rach. Como você está?" Ele perguntou.

Rachel levou um momento para se recompor e camuflar qualquer sinal de excitação em seu corpo.

"Oi, Finn. Eu estou bem." Ela respondeu.

"Você tem certeza? Porque, sabe, a Quinn terminou com você só para poder pegar a Santana. Lembra que eu te disse que ela iria fazer isso? Deus, ela é tão previsível." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

"É. Bem, se eu e ela fomos para ser, o destino vai achar um jeito de ficarmos juntas de novo." Ela disse melancolicamente, encontrando o rosto vermelho de Quinn, seu olhar ardendo em ciúmes.

"Talvez tenha sido o destino isso ter acontecido para, você sabe, nos fazer ficar juntos." Ele disse, apontando para si e para a morena.

"Finn, não faça isso. Eu não quero que você crie esperanças. Eu não quero nenhum relacionamento agora, eu quero focar na minha carreira."

"Tudo bem. Mas eu ainda vou continuar lutando por você, Rach." Ele disse.

Seu telefone vibrou.

 **Fala para esse neandertal ir incomodar a garota de outra pessoa! :( - Q**

Rachel sorriu com os ciúmes de Quinn.

 **Não é nem um pouco legal ver o seu amor perto de outra pessoa, não é? ;) – RB***

"Com quem você está falando?" Finn perguntou curiosamente, tentando olhar para o celular da morena e ver quem estava fazendo a diva sorrir.

"Com ninguém." Ela respondeu, trazendo o celular mais pra perto.

"Certo. Hum, podemos ir praticar o nosso dueto?" Finn perguntou.

"Claro! Vamos!" Ela disse, pegando suas coisas e saindo, mas não sem antes enviar uma última mensagem.

 **Vejo você mais tarde, minha linda ;) te amo! – RB***

Enquanto isso, na mesa dos populares...

"Wow, parece que a Berry se recuperou bem rápido!"

"Cara, o Hudson com certeza está faturando essa!"

"Galera! Não quero ninguém conversando sobre a Berry quand eu estivermos por perto, entenderam?" Santana disse.

Quinn estava vendo vermelho e tentando ao máximo não perder o controle e socar a cara de cada idiota que estava ali.

Mais tarde, Quinn estava voltando do banheiro durante o 5º período quando passou pela biblioteca, vendo Rachel sentada ao lado da janela, fazendo seu dever com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos.

Ela bateu na janela para chamar a atenção da morena e assim que percebeu sua presença, Rachel abriu um enorme sorriso e acenou para ela.

Quinn gesticulou para que a morena chegasse mais perto da janela. Quando ela o fez, Quinn embaçou o vidro soltando sua respiração pela boca, desenhando um coração e um Q & R no meio para a morena.

Em seguida, a loira beijou a ponta dos seus dedos e colocou a mão no vidro. Rachel imitou o gesto, dizendo "eu te amo".

Elas então permaneceram daquela forma, com suas mãos separadas somente pela espessura do vidro.

Os dias se passaram e a escola era uma tortura para ambas. Elas trocavam mensagens dizendo o local onde uma tinha que encontrar a outra para que elas pudessem fugir um pouco da realidade e também dar uns amassos. Seus lábios se fundiam um no outro enquanto suas mãos se tornavam frenéticas tentando tocar o máximo de pele possível que não fosse onde elas realmente desejavam.

Mensagens quentes eram trocadas durante a aula e almoço, deixando ambas numa tensão sexual em seus respectivos assentos. Elas ficavam excitadas e molhadas e isso só piorava com a crescente frustração sexual que as dominava.

O resto do tempo era gasto com olhares ardentes e toques que disparavam uma descarga elétrica pelos seus corpos. Elas podiam estar andando em direções opostas, nem mesmo olhando uma para outra, que Quinn passaria seu dedo indicador sutilmente no braço da morena ou a mão de Rachel enviaria arrepios em ambas as peles.

Tudo isso estava acontecendo sem Santana fazer a mínima ideia.

"Eu não estou acreditando nisso, Rachel!" Quinn disse, andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto com o celular no ouvido.

"O quê? Eu tinha que fazer algo para salvar o time de futebol. O Finn é meu amigo e estava precisando de mim." Rachel disse.

"Ok, mas isso não significa que eu quero que você seja derrubada por caras que tem cinco vezes o seu peso e tamanho!" Ela exclamou.

"Aww, Quinnie. É fofo você se preocupar assim comigo, mas vai dar tudo certo! Eu só vou deitar na grama e ocupar espaço."

"Eu juro que se o Finn ou o Puck deixarem você se machucar, eu vou cortar os órgãos genitais deles fora!" Ela fumegou.

"Eles não vão deixar eu me machucar." Ela assegurou. "Por que você está tão preocupada? Você não está ligando para a segurança da Tina, Mercedes ou da Lauren. Você não se preocupa com elas também?"

"Claro que sim, mas elas são minhas amigas, não minha namorada e futura mãe dos meus filhos." Quinn disse.

Rachel ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"Você realmente quer ter filhos comigo?" Rachel fungou.

"Quero. Por que não iria? Você é perfeita." Ela disse. "Por que você está chorando?"

"Eu não estou chorando, eu só estou muito feliz no momento, porque quando nós terminamos por dois dias, eu realmente achei que o meu sonho de ter uma família com você nunca iria acontecer."

"Oh, Rachel. Bom, você não precisa mais se preocupar com isso, eu tenho quase certeza que o nosso amor é para sempre."

"Quinn, você vai me fazer chorar." Rachel disse. "Eu vou mudar de assunto porque você já me fez derramar lágrimas o suficiente. Enfim, como você acha que eu vou ficar no uniforme de futebol?"

Foi a vez de Quinn ficar em silêncio.

"Quinn?"

"Humm, então... você vai ficar tão, tão, tão... fofa." Ela disse, sua voz diminuindo o tom.

"Ohhhh, entendi." Rachel replicou. "Sabe baby, você não me... toca... há um tempo. Nós não podemos ter um caso de verdade se você não me toca."

"Rach..."

"Espera um segundo." Tudo o que Quinn ouviu foi um leve farfalhar e algum tipo de movimento do outro lado da linha.

Um minuto depois, ela escutou o toque do seu celular avisando uma nova mensagem. Ela esperava que não fosse Santana, porque aquilo arruinaria o clima.

Ela percebeu que era de Rachel e tinha uma foto em anexo. Ela abriu e seu coração parou.

A foto consistia numa Rachel completamente nua deitada na cama, as pernas abertas, os seios descobertos, um sorriso provocante, olhos escurecidos e cabelo despenteado. Uma foto da pura perfeição.

"Oh, meu cacete." Quinn arfou e seu clitóris pulsou dolorosamente. Ela lambeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, lembrando do quanto Rachel era macia e suave sob seu toque.

"Quinn, você está aí?" Ela ouviu do outro lado da linha.

"Sim, eu estou aqui, mas porra Rach..." Ela gemeu.

"Acho que você gostou da foto então." Ela podia _ouvir_ Rachel sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Gostei, Rach." Ela sussurrou, deitando em sua cama, tocando seu abdômen por baixo da blusa, seus olhos fechados, sua atenção focada na voz sexy de Rachel.

"O que você está sentindo, Quinn?" A voz rouca perguntou.

"Desejo. Eu quero você, Rachel." Ela confessou.

"Você me tem, Quinn." Ela disse. "Você está pensando naquela foto, baby?"

"Estou."

"O que você quer fazer comigo?"

"Rach... eu quero tocar você todinha."

"Mmmm, eu estou me tocando por você, Quinn." Rachel gemeu.

"Ohh, baby. Você está excitada?"

"Tão excitada e quente."

"Você pode tocar os seus seios por mim?"

"Oh, Quinn... eu estou tão sensível. Meus mamilos querem sua boca quente neles."

"Ohhhh, Deus... eu realmente queria estar aí."

"Eu também, baby... você está tocando os seus seios?"

"Estou, eu... porra..." Quinn gemeu, massageando seus seios e beliscando seus mamilos por baixo da blusa. "Rachel, você está molhada?"

"Mmm, Quinn... você não vai me provocar mais?"

"Não... eu preciso muito, muito saber se você está molhada. Se toca por mim, baby."

Rachel deslizou a mão direita pela barriga, passando pelos pelos já úmidos e afundou um dedo por entre seus grandes lábios, gemendo e arqueando as costas ao fazer contato com o seu clitóris. Ela circulou sua entrada, espalhando o líquido por toda a região.

"Eu estou tão molhada." Ela gemeu.

Quinn também deslizou seus dedos por entre sua calça, abrindo as pernas para encontrar sua intimidade escorrendo da mesma forma. Ela espalhou sua excitação e se concentrou em somente acariciar o seu clitóris.

"Eu também. Oh Deus, eu também."

"Quinn, eu amo quando você me fode." Ela disse.

"Eu amo foder você, baby, sentir você se apertando em volta de mim, completamente molhada." Ela arfou.

"Às vezes os meus dedos não são suficientes para me satisfazer agora. Por sua causa, agora eu preciso de algo... maior... para preencher minha boceta como você faz, baby."

"Ohh, caralho." Quinn gemeu com o pensamento da sua namorada se masturbando com um vibrador do tamanho do seu pau.

"Mas hoje não. Hoje eu estou pensando na sua boceta, baby. Do quanto é bom sentir o seu clitóris esfregando contra o meu. Você se lembra, Q?"

"Deuss, sim! Eu lembro, baby. Você estava tão molhada. Você sempre está tão molhada."

"Ohhhh... só para você, Quinn. Eu vou foder a mim mesma com três dedos, Quinn... e eu vou estocá-los pra dentro e pra fora, imaginando que são os seus dedos em mim."

"Merda, Rachel!" Quinn gemeu forte, massageando seu clitóris furiosamente, ouvindo Rachel gemer e respirar pesado pelo telefone.

"Eu quero que você ponha dois dedos dentro de você, baby." Rachel disse.

Quinn seguiu as ordens da morena, colocando dois dedos na sua entrada, penetrando lentamente. Suas paredes molhadas se fechando em torno deles. Ela os movimentou para dentro e para fora, criando um ritmo constante por entre suas pernas, seus quadris acompanhando o ritmo das suas estocadas.

"A sensação é incrível, não é? Eu amo quando os seus dedos brincam com a minha boceta, Quinn. Num segundo eles estão me fodendo com força e no outro me acariciando suavemente." Ela disse. "Mmmmm Quinn, você gosta quando eu gozo em você?"

"Eu amo, baby."

"Que bom, porque minha boceta adora gozar em você, Quinn. Só de pensar em você me excita. Deus, eu vou gozar." Ela avisou.

Ela acelerou o ritmo dos seus dedos, imaginando que era Quinn quem estava penetrando. Imaginando a loira por cima dela, com seus cabelos dourados caindo em seus ombros. Seus quadris se movendo por entre suas pernas abertas. Suas sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração ao tentar não gozar antes dela. Seus seios balançando com o movimento. Mais um estocada e ela chegou ao ápice, gemendo todo o seu prazer pelo telefone.

Quando Quinn ouviu o inconfundível som da morena gozando, ela acelerou seu ritmo e sentiu o seu próprio orgasmo tomar conta de todo seu corpo. Ela rolou seus olhos pra trás, sua boca abrindo num grito silencioso de prazer enquanto suas costas arqueavam na cama.

Quando seus orgasmos passaram, ambas permaneceram em silêncio, ofegantes.

"Isso foi quente." Rachel finalmente conseguiu dizer, fazendo a loira rir sem ar.

"Foi." Quinn disse. "Mal posso esperar pra ver você naquele uniforme."

"Mmm, nós podemos ser o típico casal do colégio. O jogador de futebol e a líder de torcida."

"Eu também quero você em um uniforme das Cheerios." Quinn disse.

"É, você já comentou sobre isso. Isso pode ser arranjado, você como o atleta gato e eu sua leal líder de torcida, torcendo pra você marcar o _touchdown_ da vitória. E então você ganharia uma recompensa da sua namorada, eu acho que ela deixaria você pegá-la por trás. Você ia gostar disso? Porque eu sei que você gostou bastante da última vez."

"Oh, Rachel. Não faça isso comigo de novo, baby. Eu faço do jeito que você quiser, desde que eu faça você feliz."

"Você é tão doce." Rachel se derreteu.

"Então, eu estava pensando, eu quero levar você pra sair amanhã, um encontro." Quinn disse.

"Eu adoraria, mas sua namorada não vai ficar com ciúmes de você levando sua amante a um encontro ao invés dela?"

"Sim, se algum dia ela descobrir." Quinn alongou a brincadeira. "Então amanhã à noite, pego você às 18h?"

"Sim, meu amor, está ótimo. Posso saber onde vamos?"

"Não." Ela decretou.

"E se eu disser que não vou a não ser que você me conte?"

"Você vai mesmo assim, porque você está morrendo de saudades de mim."

"Merda. Ok." Ela aceitou.

"Ok, baby, eu vou indo então. Você me deixou extremamente cansada. Sonhe comigo e não esqueça que eu amo você."

"Eu amo você também. Boa noite."

...

Rachel estava furiosa. Lá estava ela sentada com o resto do Glee assistindo Santana molestar sua namorada na sua frente. Ela não sabia o que Santana estava sussurrando no ouvido de Quinn, mas ela não estava gostando daquilo. Sua namorada estava sentada como uma estátua com sua mão na perna da latina e a mão de Santana cobrindo a dela.

 _Mantenha a calma Rachel, ela é sua. Não se esqueça, ela é toda... oh, nem fodendo! Ela está arrastando a mão da minha namorada para baixo da sua saia?_

Rachel estava prestes a se levantar e ir em direção a elas para arrancar a mão de Santana fora quando Brittany chegou primeiro e disse algo no ouvido da latina. Santana só assentiu, beijou Quinn na bochecha e saiu com Brittany.

Rachel aproveitou a oportunidade e sentou ao lado de Quinn. Ela não se importava com que os outros pensariam, ela precisava falar com Quinn.

"O que foi isso?" Ela sussurrou com ciúmes.

"Eu acho que tenho um plano." Quinn disse, completamente perdida em pensamentos.

"O quê?" Rachel soltou.

"Brittany." Ela disse. "Ela ainda tem sentimentos pela Brittany."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Ela literalmente se derrete toda vez que a B chega perto. Ela ainda olha pra ela do jeito que eu olho pra você. Depois do drama que aconteceu uns meses atrás da S não querer um relacionamento sério com a B, eu acho que ela se arrependeu e está comigo para fazer a Brittany ficar com ciúmes e terminar com o Artie."

"Ok, então o que nós vamos fazer?"

"Eu não sei ainda, mas nós temos que fazer ela ficar co não dizer nada sobre a minha situação."

"Eu quero muito beijar você agora."

"Melhor você sair do meu lado então, eu também quero muito beijar você."

"Mal posso esperar por hoje à noite." Rachel disse suavemente.

"Eu também não, baby. Agora faz aquele biquinho irresistível e sai daqui fingindo estar furiosa." Quinn disse.

Rachel fez o que a loira havia dito e Quinn tentou mais que tudo não rir.

...

Quinn estava um pouco nervosa por causa do encontro. Ela tinha reunido coragem o suficiente para bater na porta dos Berry e estava esperando uma resposta.

"Senhorita Fabray." James Berry a recebeu.

"Mr. Berry." Ela cumprimentou.

"Entre." Ele disse, abrindo a porta para Quinn.

"Obrigada." Ela disse.

"Rachel deve descer em um minuto, sente-se." Ele disse, indicando o sofá.

Ela se sentou, colocando as flores que havia trazido em seu colo. O ar estava um pouco tenso, James era o mais reservado dos dois homens e Daniel não tinha dado sinais de estar em casa.

"Eu estou feliz por você estar levando minha filha para um encontro, ela está bastante animada com isso desde ontem."

"É, eu estou meio que atrasada no departamento de gestos românticos. Eu estou tão envolvida nela e em outras situações que vem acontecendo que eu realmente não tenho tido a chance de mudar isso." Ela explicou.

"Bom, você está fazendo um esforço agora e isso importa." Ele disse.

"Me desculpe por fazer você achar que eu não venho dando a atenção devida para a Rachel, eu sei que ela merece mais, mas..."

"Não, você está indo bem. Eu nunca a vi tão feliz. Claro, o dia que levamos ela para ver "Wicked" em NY chegou muito perto disso, mas ela tem esse brilho no olhar agora que eu não quero nunca que vá embora. Ela parece mais confiante e eu acho que agora ela sabe o que é ser amada e cuidada. Você, de alguma forma, está proporcionando isso a ela e é notável."

Ela estava prestes a responder quando Rachel anunciou sua presença.

"Quinn, pai?"

"Na sala, meu anjo!"

Quinn nunca esteve tão aliviada por não estar naqueles dias, porque a visão a sua frente teria causado uma embaraçosa situação se ela estivesse.

Rachel estava vestindo a saia preta mais curta e justa que Quinn já tinha visto ela usar.

A blusa azul marinho de botões que ela estava vestindo se amoldava perfeitamente em todos os lugares certos. Seu cabelo estava solto sobre os ombros e ela havia aplicado uma quantidade generosa de lápis de olho, fazendo seus olhos castanhos escuros ficarem ainda mais cativantes.

"Hey, baby." Rachel disse, mordendo seu lábio ao chegar perto de Quinn. Ela estava amando o efeito que estava causando na loira sem palavras.

"Hey!" Ela guinchou, entregando desajeitadamente as flores para a morena.

"Aw, Quinnie! Elas são lindas!" Ela disse, inalando o cheiro.

Quinn assentiu.

"Pai, você pode pôr elas em um vaso e levar para o meu quarto?" Ela perguntou, entregando as flores a ele.

James pegou as flores e foi para a cozinha, deixando o casal sozinho.

Rachel se inclinou para deixar um leve beijo no rosto corado da loira. Ela então subiu seu olhar para os olhos avelãs.

"Você está muito bonita hoje, Quinn." Ela elogiou.

"V-Você está incrível." Quinn disse, seu olhar cravando no de Rachel.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu com um sorriso. "Pronta?"

Quinn assentiu, pegando a mão da morena.

"Até mais tarde, pai." Rachel gritou.

James voltou para a sala com as flores já no vaso. Rachel beijou seu rosto em despedida.

"Cuide bem da minha filha, Quinn." Ele disse.

"Sempre, Mr. Berry." Quinn respondeu.

Uma vez fora da casa, Quinn abriu a porta do carro para Rachel, se assegurando de que ela havia posto o cinto antes de ir para o seu lado.

"Então, para onde você está me levando?" Rachel perguntou curiosamente.

"A um lugar que você vai gostar muito." Quinn respondeu vagamente.

"É longe?"

"Não muito."

"Como você sabe que eu vou gostar?"

"Porque eu conheço você."

"Você pode me dar uma dica?"

"Não e chega de perguntas."

"Humpf." Rachel soltou, contrariada por Quinn não ter dado nenhuma pista.

"Meu pai te assustou de novo?" Rachel perguntou.

"Não, ele só estava me dizendo algumas coisas que eu realmente fiquei feliz em ouvir."

"Sobre mim?"

"É a única coisa que amamos e que realmente nos importamos." Quinn disse, alcançando cegamente a mão da morena e a apertando carinhosamente.

A conversa fluiu entre elas enquanto Quinn dirigia até o destino planejado.

Assim que elas chegaram, Rachel arregalou os olhos.

"Quinn, me diz que você não comprou os ingressos para _Spring Awakening_!" Ela praticamente gritou.

"Eu comprei. Quinta fileira, centro." Ela disse, se parabenizando mentalmente.

"Oh, meu Deus, baby! Esses assentos são caros!" Ela soltou.

"Só aceito o melhor para a minha garota." Ela respondeu, se inclinando sobre a marcha para beijá-la, o que Rachel correspondeu com vontade, transmitindo para sua namorada o quanto ela havia apreciado aquele gesto.

Rachel estava realmente se deixando levar pelo beijo.

"Mmmm, melhor pararmos por aqui, as portas se abrem às 19:30 e são 19:28." Quinn sussurrou contra os seus lábios.

Rachel guinchou e saiu rapidamente do carro, com uma Quinn rindo logo atrás dela.

...

A peça estava encaminhando para o final do Ato I e Rachel já tinha sido repreendida algumas vezes por cantar junto com os atores e comentar que ela faria um trabalho muito melhor que a atriz que estava interpretando Wendla.

Quando o musical se aproximou da parte em que os atores principais fariam sexo, as memórias da sua própria primeira vez em um palco inundou seus pensamentos, ondas de calor passando a correr pelo seu corpo.

Quando a atriz principal estava prestes a descobrir seus seios para a audiência, ela virou o rosto de Quinn para ela, desviando sua atenção do palco e a beijando profundamente. As vozes cantando "I Believe" ressoando pelo seu corpo. Ela sabia que era inapropriado, mas ela realmente queria as mãos de Quinn nela. Elas continuaram se beijando mesmo com o Ato I tendo chegado ao seu fim. A audiência se levantou para aplaudir, a maioria saindo de seus assentos para o intervalo de 15 minutos.

Quinn estava sem ar e ofegando quando o beijo chegou ao seu fim.

"O que foi isso?" Ela ofegou.

"Primeiro, eu não queria que você visse os seios dela e dois, eu realmente queria sentir você." Ela disse, também ofegante.

Quinn sorriu com os ciúmes de Rachel.

"Você está gostando?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

"Você está brincando? Claro! É inacreditável, apesar, claro, do fato de que eu faria uma Wendla melhor porque, ao contrário dela, eu pareço praticamente ser a irmã gêmea da atriz principal que interpreta o papel dela na Broadway." Ela disse. "Mas a questão é, você está gostando também?"

"É um musical muito bom. A linha do tempo é meio confusa, mas eu estou adorando." Ela respondeu sincera.

"Estou feliz que você esteja. Nós podemos finalmente assistir a musicais! Vai ser tão excitante!" Rachel disse, sua mente disparando ao pensar em quais musicais ela queria que Quinn visse primeiro.

Quinn se contentou em rir e balançar sua cabeça em divertimento.

No final da peça, ambas estavam chorando com suas mãos entrelaçadas num aperto forte.

"Esse foi um final e tanto." Quinn comentou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu sei." Rachel respondeu. "Ele mexe comigo toda vez."

...

Rachel estava sobre Quinn, montada em sua cintura e aos beijos com a loira. O encontro delas havia sido um sucesso e agora ela só queria um momento íntimo com a sua garota.

Ela tinha Quinn gemendo e se contorcendo embaixo dela. Ela podia sentir as mãos da loira descendo pela sua cintura. Ela realmente as queria por debaixo da sua saia.

Como se tivesse lido sua mente, Quinn desceu ainda mais suas mãos, parando logo abaixo da linha da sua calcinha, massageando a bunda da morena.

Rachel começou a se mover contra o centro de Quinn enquanto uma corrente de prazer perpassava onde as mãos de Quinn estavam e por toda sua espinha.

Ela gemeu contra a boca da líder de torcida, mostrando o quanto ela estava amando aquela atenção.

Rachel quebrou o beijo e endireitou sua postura, continuando o movimento contra os quadris da loira enquanto desabotoava sua própria blusa, tirando-a para revelar sua pele nua.

Ela assistiu Quinn abaixar o olhar dos seus olhos para os seus seios, lambendo os lábios.

"Você quer provar?" Rachel perguntou.

Quinn assentiu.

Rachel sorriu safadamente. Ela se moveu para frente, abaixando seu torso para aproximar seu mamilo da boca de Quinn, que avidamente o tomou para si, chupando e lambendo e indo para o outro com a mesma vontade. Ela continuou apertando a bunda de Rachel, amando os gemidos que escapavam da morena.

"Eu quero você nua." Quinn sussurrou contra os seus seios, seu hálito quente batendo provocantemente nos mamilos úmidos.

Rachel saiu de cima de Quinn e começou a remover o resto das suas roupas, reparando no quão rápido Quinn estava removendo seu vestido.

Assim que Quinn se acomodou confortavelmente na cama, Rachel retomou a sua posição. As mãos de Quinn deslizaram pela sua pele, tocando tudo e em todos os lugares enquanto elas compartilhavam um beijo apaixonado. Aquelas carícias estavam fazendo a morena estremecer, causando uma série de arrepios por todo seu corpo.

Havia tanto calor e amor naqueles toques simples.

Rachel moveu seus beijos para o rosto corado de Quinn. Ela parou em seu ouvido, lambendo sua orelha e pegando o lóbulo com a boca, mordendo-o levemente.

"Eu quero provar você, Quinn." Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela olhou para a loira, seus olhos escurecidos, suas pupilas dilatadas, seus lábios inchados pelos beijos trocados.

Rachel beijou seu pescoço, sendo cuidadosa para não deixar nenhuma marca. Ela continuou seu caminho em direção aos seios de Quinn, seu peito subindo e descendo a cada respiração.

Ela pegou um mamilo rosado com a boca, chupando-o, sentindo ele endurecer dentro dela. Ela foi para o outro seio e repetiu o movimento.

Ela continuou descendo, passando pelo abdômen alvo, lambendo e traçando um caminho com a língua pelos músculos definidos. Ela sentiu Quinn flexionar o abdômen com a sensação.

Rachel sentiu uma mão agarrar os cabelos em sua nuca e a levar ao encontro dos lábios de Quinn.

"Eu quero que você vire e traga sua boceta pra mim." Quinn disse em seus lábios.

Rachel ficou momentaneamente confusa até entender o que Quinn havia pedido.

Num piscar de olhos, ela se virou de costas e posicionou sua boceta logo acima da boca sedenta de Quinn. Ela se abaixou mais um pouco, gemendo ao sentir a língua quente da loira ir do seu clitóris para a sua entrada num movimento só. Ela sentiu as mãos de Quinn forçarem suas costas a se inclinarem para baixo, fazendo ela ficar muito perto da intimidade encharcada da loira. Ela abriu as pernas estonteantes de Quinn, salivando com a visão dos seus lábios molhados e brilhantes. Ela botou um em sua boca, chupando-o gentilmente, indo de um para o outro.

Ela gemeu na boceta de Quinn ao sentir sua namorada provocar seu clitóris com a ponta da língua. Ela tentou não pressionar sua boceta ainda mais no rosto da loira, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

"Cacete, Quinn." Ela arfou por entre a intimidade da loira, fazendo seus quadris se contorcerem.

Ela voltou ao trabalho, lambendo a essência de Quinn com a língua. Ela provocou o clitóris excitado com seus lábios, chupando com vontade.

"Assim, baby." Ela ouviu Quinn gemer na sua própria boceta. Ela sentiu Quinn agarrar a sua bunda para impedi-la de se contorcer e se afastar.

Então Rachel sentiu as coxas fortes de Quinn segurarem sua cabeça no lugar e tensionarem. Ela continuou chupando seu clitóris, sabendo que a loira estava muito perto de gozar. Só mais um pouco e ela sentiu Quinn estremecer, gemendo seu nome e várias palavras desconexas. Ela diminui o ritmo da sua língua, estendendo o orgasmo de sua namorada.

"Rachel, sobe aqui, baby." Ela ouviu Quinn falar roucamente.

Rachel gemeu com o tom de voz da loira. Ela se virou para ver sua garota com a expressão de pós-orgasmo mais sexy do mundo.

"Se encaixa no meu rosto de novo baby, eu quero terminar o que comecei." Quinn disse.

Rachel a beijou, enfiando a língua em sua boca, ambas gemendo ao provarem uma a outra.

Quebrando o beijo, ela montou no rosto de Quinn mais uma vez, dessa vez de frente, tendo amplo acesso aos olhos da loira a observando. Ela apoiou uma mão na cabeceira e a outra retirou os fios loiros e suados do rosto de Quinn.

Ela encarou aqueles olhos avelãs que estavam transbordando de desejo e sentiu a língua de Quinn acariciar sua intimidade com mais propósito. Ela passou a mover seus quadris para trás e para frente contra a boca de Quinn.

"Ohhh... que delícia, Quinn." Ela gemeu, mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto Quinn arqueava uma sobrancelha em resposta.

Ela começou a mover seus quadris num ritmo lento e circular enquanto Quinn a penetrava com a língua. A morena jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido gutural e agarrando a cabeceira enquanto o prazer ia se acumulando cada vez mais.

Quinn era a perfeição em pessoa. Tão talentosa em tudo. Escola? Sim, ela era um gênio. Amizade? Sim, a mais leal e fiel das amigas. Namorada? Sim, romântica e protetora. Amante? Sim, sim e absolutamente sim!

Quinn tomou seu clitóris com a boca e foi o limite. Estrelas explodiram por detrás dos seus olhos e o nome de Quinn escapou dos seus lábios.

"Oh, Deus." Ela disse assim que sua capacidade de falar retornou.

Ela sorriu para os olhos cintilantes de Quinn e saiu de cima dela.

Ela retirou a colcha por debaixo delas e limpou o excesso de gozo do rosto de Quinn, beijando docemente aqueles lábios inchados que tinham acabado de levarem-na ao ápice do prazer.

O sono estava tomando conta do seu corpo rapidamente, então ela depositou uma mão no peito de Quinn, sentindo ele subir e descer com sua respiração, as batidas do seu coração facilitando ainda mais o seu estado de sonolência.

"Obrigada por hoje." Ela sussurrou para Quinn, aproveitando o calor dos seus corpos nus pressionados um no outro.

"Eu amo você, baby."

Rachel não respondeu, o sono já tendo levado a melhor sobre a pequena diva.

Quinn gentilmente trouxe o lençol por cima delas, protegendo-as da temperatura fria do quarto.

Ela alcançou seu telefone e enviou a Daniel uma rápida mensagem dizendo que Rachel estava bem e com ela e que iria passar a noite em sua casa. Recebendo uma rápida resposta dele, ela relaxou, trazendo sua namorada para ainda mais perto.

Aquilo era o paraíso, ela pensou antes de deixar o sono também a dominar por completo.


	11. Chapter 11 - Zombies

**E aí, galera? Desculpa pela demora! Não foi por falta de vontade, mas de tempo mesmo!**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 – Zombie**

Era de manhã cedo quando Rachel começou a despertar. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, se acostumando à claridade do quarto, tentando superar seu estado de sonolência e reparando que não estava em seu próprio quarto. Seu coração disparou com aquela realização, mas se acalmou assim que ela se lembrou que estava no quarto de Quinn.

Ela escutou a respiração suave da loira atrás dela, ainda dormindo. O calor do seu corpo pressionado firmemente em suas costas, seus braços seguramente em volta da sua cintura.

Ela queria se virar e encarar sua namorada, mas o aperto de Quinn a impedia.

Rachel então suspirou e relaxou, aproveitando aquele momento.

Alguns minutos depois ela sentiu a necessidade de ir ao banheiro e imaginou que deveria também tomar um banho por conta das atividades da noite anterior.

Ela gentilmente retirou o braço de Quinn de cima dela, ganhando um grunhido descontente em resposta. Ela saiu da cama e observou encantada Quinn franzir a sobrancelha ainda dormindo, se virar e agarrar um travesseiro para substitui-la.

Uma onda de excitação perpassou seu corpo ao perceber que o lençol havia caído um pouco abaixo da curva da bunda de Quinn, proporcionando uma excelente visão da loira.

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos libidinosos enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro, deixando a porta aberta caso Quinn acordasse e quisesse se juntar a ela.

Meia hora depois, Rachel voltou ao quarto enrolada numa toalha.

Ela percebeu que Quinn ainda estava dormindo e babando levemente no travesseiro.

Rachel sentou ao lado da loira inconsciente, sorrindo ao arrumar seus cabelos revoltos e beijando seu rosto.

"Você é tão adorável." Ela sussurrou.

Rachel se perdeu em pensamentos ao observar a loira, pensando em quanta paixão havia sempre que faziam amor, em como elas faziam sexo em quase toda oportunidade que tinham e que mesmo assim o relacionamento delas não era somente baseado nisso. Ela só sabia que toda vez que elas se tocavam intimamente, seus sentimentos eram externados em sua plenitude. Só o jeito que Quinn a olhava e tocava no auge da paixão a deixava certa do quanto a loira a amava e valorizava.

Um leve movimento a despertou dos seus pensamentos. Braços pálidos e definidos se enrolaram em torno dela, seu cabelo molhado estava jogado para o lado e um par de lábios se alojou na pele úmida, deixando claro que Quinn estava acordada.

"Você está cheirando tão bem." Uma voz rouca sussurrou contra a pele do seu pescoço.

Rachel fechou os olhos, mordeu os lábios e inclinou a cabeça para o lado para expor ainda mais o seu pescoço para os lábios provocantes de Quinn.

Os braços em volta dela se afrouxaram e ela sentiu as mãos da loira lentamente desfazerem o nó da sua toalha, deixando-a cair em sua cintura, expondo seus seios.

"Quinn..." Rachel gemeu.

"Shh..."

Quinn tocou seus seios, massageando-os gentilmente enquanto provocava os mamilos escuros com seu polegar.

Rachel podia sentir os seios também nus de Quinn em suas costas.

Ela gemeu enquanto Quinn continuava seu assalto, começando a movimentar levemente seus quadris em busca de contato.

Rachel pousou suas mãos sobre as de Quinn, movendo uma para baixo, deslizando-a por sua barriga e a levando para onde ela mais precisava.

Ambas gemeram quando suas mãos sobrepostas alcançaram a intimidade molhada da morena.

Quinn estava respirando pesadamente em seu ouvido, revelando o quanto Rachel era suave e já estava molhada. Ela inalou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo de morango da morena.

Rachel gemeu e arqueou quando a mão por entre suas pernas começou a se mover, fazendo uma deliciosa pressão no seu clitóris endurecido. Ela podia sentir sua intimidade cada vez mais úmida enquanto os dedos de Quinn aumentavam o movimento no feixe de nervos. Ela começou a balançar seus quadris no mesmo ritmo dos dedos provocantes da loira.

"Quinn..." Ela gemeu mais uma vez.

"Shh... aproveite isso, baby." Quinn respondeu.

Rachel deixou escapar um gemido baixo ao sentir a loira penetrá-la com dois dedos, começando lentamente a fazer seu caminho para dentro e para fora, sempre saindo com os dedos encharcados. Com cada estocada, a palma de Quinn acertava maravilhosamente seu clitóris.

Quinn sentiu o quanto a pele de Rachel estava ficando quente enquanto seu corpo se aproximava cada vez mais do clímax. Ela se deliciou na sensação incrível dos seus dedos dentro da morena, sentindo a textura lisa e escorregadia das suas paredes, do seu ponto G. Ela silenciosamente gemeu em resposta, ficando cada vez mais difícil se mover para dentro de Rachel, as paredes da morena começando a se contrair em torno dela.

Com um gemido baixo, o corpo de Rachel se tencionou e cedeu a um incrível orgasmo. Seus olhos rolaram para trás, sua mão segurando o pulso de Quinn para mantê-la no lugar enquanto ela arqueava de prazer contra o corpo da loira.

Quinn continuou a penetrar seus dedos, prolongando o orgasmo da morena o máximo possível até que com um suspiro, o corpo de Rachel relaxou.

"Você é linda, meu amor." Quinn sussurrou no ouvido de Rachel.

Rachel gemeu em resposta, se sentindo completamente saciada.

"Eu vou tomar um banho rápido." A loira disse, depositando um beijo na testa de Rachel e indo para o banheiro.

Rachel caiu na cama, virando de bruços, fechando os olhos e suspirando, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

Ela não percebeu que havia caído no sono até sentir lábios suaves traçando um caminho pelas suas costas, arrepios tomando conta de todo o seu corpo.

"Acorda, baby." Quinn sussurrou em sua pele.

"Não quero." Ela replicou.

"Vamos meu amor, temos escola, lembra?"

"Oh, eu me lembro, eu só estou tão confortável no momento." Rachel resmungou, se aconchegando mais ainda na cama de Quinn.

"Ok, então. Se você não acordar agora você vai arruinar o seu registro perfeito de presença."

E com isso, Rachel se levantou às pressas.

...

"...e essa será você, Brittany." A Treinadora Sylvester disse, entregando a cabeça da boneca decapitada que havia sido arremessada pelo canhão para a loira.

"Mas eu não estou com vontade de voar." Brittany disse.

"Treinadora, isso é realmente necessário? Como capitã da equipe eu acho que é meu dever..." Quinn tentou intervir.

"Cala a boca, Ellen Degeneres. Ela vai fazer o que eu disser. Ah, e aqui estão os formulários que eu quero que vocês três assinem declarando que vocês estão formalmente deixando o Glee. Eu também mudei nossa competição para essa sexta." Sue disse.

"Mas é no dia do jogo." Santana disse.

"Obrigada por acrescentar o óbvio Capitã Peitos Falsos." Sue disse. "Eu espero vocês três no ônibus às 18h na sexta."

Sue Sylvester deu as costas e foi embora, deixando as três líderes de torcida em diferentes estados de desespero.

"San..." Brittany choramingou, buscando conforto em sua melhor amiga.

"Está tudo bem, Britt. Nós vamos pensar em algo." Santana disse olhando para Quinn, que apenas assentiu, indo embora com Brittany ao seu lado.

 _Merda, o que eu vou dizer para a Rachel?_

...

 **Me encontra no banheiro em 5 minutos – Q**

Rachel sorriu com a mensagem, pensando se tratar de mais uma sessão de amassos.

Ela rapidamente pediu licença da classe e entrou no banheiro pouco depois para encontrar uma Quinn extremamente pálida e ansiosa.

"Quinn, o que foi?" Rachel perguntou, pressentindo o pior.

"Rach, e-eu sai do Glee." Ela disse.

"O quê? Por quê?" Rachel perguntou em descrença.

"A Treinadora nos disse para fazer isso e..."

"Você poderia ter dito não, Quinn!"

"Eu não podia e você sabe disso! Você sabe o quanto ser uma líder de torcida importa pra mim, Rach!"

"Eu sei, mas nós precisamos de você no Glee. Nós somos sua família, Quinn. Você não pode abandonar sua família." Rachel disse num tom decepcionado.

"Rachel, por favor, eu..." Quinn tentou, mas foi impedida.

"Não, Quinn. Não." Com o olhar triste, Rachel foi embora.

"Merda."

...

Rachel estava determinada. Ela respirou profundamente, sentindo o ar se expandir em seus pulmões bem treinados. Ela inalou o cheiro de pipoca, cachorro-quente e nachos. O barulho da torcida sentada nas arquibancadas alcançando seus ouvidos.

Ela estava animada. Hoje era o dia em que ela e as meninas do Glee iriam estrear no time de futebol e depois tomar o lugar das líderes de torcida e realizar uma performance durante o intervalo.

O Glee iria se apresentar e o amor da sua vida a tinha decepcionado, escolhendo as Cheerios em detrimento do Glee. Ela havia levado aquilo para o lado pessoal. Ela sabia que era um pouco egoísta da sua parte, mas ela se sentia como se Quinn tivesse escolhido as Cheerios ao invés dela. Aquilo magoava, realmente magoava.

Quinn havia dito que estaria torcendo por ela do lado de fora do campo, mas agora ela provavelmente estava entrando num ônibus para o campeonato das líderes de torcida.

"Hey, minha judia gostosa, porque você está com essa cara? Você estava animada cinco minutos atrás." Um Puck preocupado perguntou.

"Eu estou animada, é só que..."

"Você queria que a Quinn estivesse aqui, certo?" Ele disse sabiamente.

"Eu-eu, como você sabe?"

"Eu vi vocês se pegando uns três dias atrás. Muito quente, a propósito. Eu teria ficado mais, mas a Zizes queria compartilhar seus lábios de chocolate comigo e eu não pude recusar. Ela teria me detonado se eu tivesse recusado." Ele disse, olhando distraído para o lado. "De qualquer forma, ela vai acabar tomando a atitude certa. Ela vai estar ao seu lado num piscar de olhos. Pode confiar no Puckster." Ele disse com um sorriso e batendo seu capacete levemente contra o capacete adornado de estrelas douradas de Rachel.

"Obrigada, Noah. Apesar do seu estilo bad boy, você é um bom rapaz." Ela disse.

"As garotas amam isso." Ele disse com um sorriso maroto. "Agora vamos, coisa gostosa. Vamos começar esse jogo!"

Lauren, Mercedes, Tina e Rachel guiaram os garotos até o campo e foram recebidas entusiasticamente pela torcida.

O time se reuniu num círculo e Finn tomou seu lugar.

"Pessoal, é isso. É isso o que estamos querendo desde que entramos no time, ganhar esse campeonato. Mas não estaríamos aqui se não fosse pelas garotas, então obrigado." Ele disse, dando seu familiar sorriso torto para Rachel. "Então eu quero que vocês protejam elas, ok? No três!"

"1! 2! 3! Titãs!" O time gritou e quebrou o círculo.

"Hey, Rach, tome cuidado, ok? Eu te dou cobertura. Eu não vou deixar esses imbecis tocarem em você." Finn disse.

"Obrigada, Finn." Rachel respondeu graciosamente.

O primeiro tempo do jogo foi um verdadeiro desastre. Os garotos estavam perdendo bolas, deixando elas caírem e no topo disso tudo Tina se machucou a caminho de conseguir um _touchdown_ para o time.

Assim que o primeiro tempo acabou, Puck foi em direção ao Finn.

"Olha cara, eu vou atrás dos outros caras e tentar uma última vez convencê-los a voltar. Eu não quero que nenhuma outra garota se machuque. Eu volto em tempo de me apresentar."

Finn assentiu sem esperança, indo para a sala do coral, onde o resto dos membros do Glee estavam se aprontando para a apresentação.

...

Rachel estava sendo movida a pura adrenalina. A excitação de estar em campo era uma sensação completamente diferente da energia que ela sentia ao pisar em um palco. Agora mais do que nunca ela estava grata por estar destinada a ser uma atriz. Ela deixaria os esportes para a sua namorada.

Ela estava dentro de um dos boxes do banheiro já no seu figurino de zumbi, aproveitando a oportunidade para organizar seus pensamentos.

Ela destrancou a porta para sair, mas não percebeu que alguém havia silenciosamente entrado no banheiro também, a assustando.

Rachel gritou.

Sua boca foi rapidamente tampada por uma mão de aspecto horripilante.

"Fica quieta! Jesus, sou só eu. As pessoas vão pensar que você está sendo assassinada."

"Quinn, o quê, em nome de Deus, você está fazendo vestida assim?" Rachel disse assim que conseguiu controlar a respiração e perceber que era sua namorada, que devia estar num ônibus a caminho de um campeonato, que estava ali, com ela, vestida como um zumbi.

Quinn só a encarou antes de atacar seus lábios com um beijo intenso.

Ela libertou os lábios da morena e juntou sua testa com a dela.

"Me desculpa, ok? Eu não sei no que eu estava pensando. Eu escolho você. Eu sempre vou escolher você e o estúpido do Glee. Eu amo todos vocês como a família que eu nunca tive. Eu amo _você_." Ela disse.

Ela deixou mais um beijo nos lábios de Rachel e foi embora, deixando uma Rachel sem ar e completamente feliz para trás.

A apresentação do intervalo ocorreu maravilhosamente bem. Eles encantaram sua torcida e petrificaram os adversários uma vez que os garotos mantiveram a maquiagem e permaneceram em seus uniformes zumbificados para o resto da partida.

O outro time não sabia o que inferno havia de errado com os Titãs, mas eles ficaram tão distraídos que acabaram perdendo, rendendo ao McKinley seu primeiro campeonato de futebol da história.

Os membros do Glee estavam do lado de fora do campo, comemorando uns com os outros.

Rachel não conseguiu se controlar, correndo e pulando em Quinn, enlaçando suas pernas na cintura da loira. Quinn sorriu e a girou alegremente, ambas felizes.

Percebendo o que havia feito, Rachel corou e olhou para Quinn, se desculpando pela impulsividade com o olhar.

O momento foi quebrado por um Puck completamente extasiado.

"Festa de comemoração na casa do Puckzilla! Espalhem por aí!" Ele gritou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Você vai?" Quinn perguntou para Rachel.

"Acredito que sim." Ela respondeu.

"Ok, vejo você lá." Ela disse, se deixando levar por Santana, que tinha seu olhar raivoso focado em outra loira que estava no colo de Artie.

"Vamos Q, eu quero começar a beber logo." A latina disse.

 _Essa festa vai ser interessante_ , Quinn pensou.


	12. Chapter 12 - Party

E aí, pessoal? Alguém ainda aí? Rs  
Desculpa a demora de um mês em atualizar a fic! Estamos no penúltimo capítulo e quero postar essa última parte sem demoras! Vai ter o último capítulo e um epílogo :)  
Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – Party**

Os membros do Glee podiam ouvir o som abafado da música vindo da casa de Puck desde o início da rua. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Blaine e Rachel de carona na SUV de Kurt.

A festa estava a todo vapor. Já havia papel higiênico, garrafas de cerveja, latas e copos de plástico por todo o jardim da casa.

Os gleeks entraram e ficaram instantaneamente intimidados com a quantidade de pessoas ali. A comemoração pelo campeonato ainda estava no ar e as pessoas a estavam levando bem a sério.

Algumas pessoas estavam jogando bolas de futebol, outras quase fazendo sexo na improvisada pista de dança, se pegando nos sofás ou encostadas na parede, enquanto outras estavam de cabeça para baixo, sendo seguradas pelos jogadores e virando garrafas de cerveja.

"Hey, galera, vocês vieram!" Um Puck surpreendentemente sóbrio os cumprimentou. "Está rolando nossa própria comemoração gleek VIP no porão." Ele disse, acenando para eles o seguirem.

O porão parecia mais seguro e um ambiente muito mais íntimo do que a loucura que estava reinando no andar de cima.

"Se sintam em casa, as bebidas estão no bar logo ali." Puck disse, apontando para um balcão muito bem abastecido em um dos cantos.

Rachel foi instantaneamente capturada pelo olhar de Quinn. Pelo que ela podia ver, sua namorada tinha começado a festejar antes que ela chegasse. Seu rosto estava corado num tom levemente rosado, em virtude de uma certa quantidade de álcool já correndo por suas veias. Ela estava dançando distraidamente a música absurdamente alta que tocava no momento, segurando um copo de plástico que de tempos em tempos levava aos lábios. Ela encarou Rachel com um olhar risonho enquanto tomava um gole da sua bebida.

Pelo que ela podia dizer, a loira estava sozinha. Rachel se animou com o fato, mas então foi preenchida por um intenso ciúme quando Santana surgiu do nada, beijando a bochecha rosada de Quinn e pegando sua mão, arrastando-a até o sofá enquanto sorria maldosamente para Rachel.

"Certo, galera. Vamos equilibrar o nível de álcool de quem acabou de chegar brincando de eu nunca!" Puck disse com um sorriso malicioso. "Façam um círculo."

Os gleeks grunhiram, mas fizeram o que foi pedido e como em todo jogo envolvendo pessoas ciumentas, as coisas estavam prestes a ficarem dramáticas.

O jogo se desenrolou com segredos sendo revelados, peças de roupas sendo tiradas e brincadeiras sendo feitas enquanto o álcool fluía entre eles. Ao final, todo mundo já havia passado do ponto de estar somente alegre, quando Puck propôs o jogo da garrafa.

Durante esse jogo especificamente, todo mundo já havia beijado praticamente todo mundo, mas a tensão logo preencheu o ambiente quando chegou a vez de Rachel. Todo mundo assistiu com atenção a garrafa girar e parar lentamente, apontando diretamente para uma Brittany já parcialmente nua e extremamente alegre.

"Yay, eu vou beijar a segunda morena mais gostosa daqui!" Ela disse, ganhando olhares confusos de todas as gleeks morenas.

"Vamos lá Brittany, me mostra o que esses lábios de que todo mundo fala podem fazer." Disse uma Rachel Berry bêbada, aproveitando a oportunidade para deixar Quinn e Santana com ciúmes.

Santana não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo a sua frente. Ela revirou os olhos e apertou com força o copo de plástico, derramando um pouco do líquido enquanto os lábios de Rachel e Brittany se conectavam num beijo nem um pouco casto. Ela mordeu o interior da sua bochecha para se abster de dizer alguma coisa e acabar se entregando. Ela odiava aquilo. Ela odiava ser uma bêbada chorona ao sentir seus olhos encherem d'água e seu coração doer por não ser aquela que estava beijando Brittany.

Ao seu lado, Quinn também não estava nem um pouco feliz. Ela apertou seus lábios e arqueou sua sobrancelha, tentando acalmar sua raiva ao notar um evidente jogo de línguas.

"Eu acho que é suficiente." Santana disse de repente. "Ninguém quer ver a troll se pegando com ninguém."

Todo mundo estava tão envolvido pelo beijo que todos se assustaram ao ouvir a voz da latina.

A latina reparou em suas expressões e instantaneamente assumiu uma postura de indiferença.

"Vem, Q. Vamos para um lugar mais... privado." A latina disse, ignorando os olhares de dor de Brittany e Rachel.

Quinn se levantou cambaleante, mantendo o olhar desfocado em Rachel. Ela quebrou o contato assim que elas começaram a subir as escadas.

Sua cabeça estava girando e ela não sabia como Santana estava andando reto já que ela havia bebido bem mais que ela. Elas alcançaram a multidão ainda comemorando, que se dividiu para deixar as Cheerios passarem, os jogadores assoviando ao notar que elas estavam subindo em direção aos quartos.

Santana abriu a porta do quarto de Puck e trancou a porta.

Num piscar de olhos, Quinn estava sendo abraçada por uma latina aos prantos.

"Eu sinto tanto, mas tanto, Q! Eu nunca deveria ter envolvido você nos meus planos egoístas! Eu sei que você ainda ama a Berry e eu-eu amo tanto a Brittany." Ela soluçou. "Eu acabei ferrando a mim mesma no meio dessa chantagem estúpida. Eu só quero ela pra mim, entende?"

"Shh, Santana, eu entendo." Quinn disse, seu coração quebrando por sua ex-melhor amiga.

Ela sabia que quando o álcool estava envolvido, ele agia como uma espécie de soro da verdade para Santana, que chorava e se tornava o oposto de quem ela era na frente de outras pessoas.

"Você pode conversar comigo." Quinn disse.

Santana limpou as lágrimas do seu rosto e começou a abrir as gavetas de Puck, encontrando uma garrafa de Jack Daniels.

"Ele sempre tem uma guardada." Ela informou à loira.

A latina sentou na cabeceira da cama e bateu no colchão, indicando para Quinn se juntar a ela. Ela tomou um longo gole da garrafa antes de oferecer para Quinn, que também bebeu, estremecendo ao sentir o líquido forte descer por sua garganta.

Santana descansou sua cabeça no ombro de Quinn enquanto elas se alternavam com a garrafa, mantendo seus corpos num estado inebriado.

"Por que você não pediu ela em namoro quanto tudo isso começou?" Quinn perguntou.

"Porque eu sou uma burra do caralho. Eu estava com tanto medo do que as pessoas iam achar ou fazer se elas descobrissem que eu estava apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga. Que é uma garota." Santana desabafou.

"Por que você continua se importando com isso? Todo mundo não acha que nós estamos namorando? Todo mundo tem medo de te dizer algo depreciativo, medo de você chutar a bunda deles."

"Eu sei disso agora, mas quando eu me dei conta dos meus sentimentos pela Britt na 5º série, foi o fim do mundo pra mim." Ela disse, dando mais um gole na garrafa. "E agora é tarde demais. Ele está com o rodinhas e eu estou aqui com você, forever alone." Santana disse, voltando a fungar.

Quinn mordeu o lábio, tentando segurar seu riso.

"Sabe San, para alguém perspicaz, você realmente é cega às vezes. Tipo, você não percebe o jeito que ela olha pra você? Ela não está feliz, San. Eu amo o Artie, ele é realmente doce, mas Brittany precisa de você. Ela ama você. Você completa ela de um jeito que ninguém mais faz. A doçura dela equilibra com a sua personalidade forte." Quinn disse para a latina chorosa. "Conversa com ela. O Artie não é burro, ele vai ficar devastado, mas eu sei que lá no fundo, ele sabe que você e Brittany se pertencem."

"Você realmente acha isso?" Uma latina estranhamente dócil perguntou.

"Acho! Então vai lá, converse com a Brittany e pegue sua garota, Lopez!"

"Você está certa. Eu não sei no que eu estava pensando. Ela é minha, Fabray. Ela sempre foi minha e eu sempre serei dela." Ela falou com firmeza, levantando da cama de forma desajeitada, mas não antes de depositar um beijo no rosto de Quinn. "Obrigada, Q. Desculpa ter causado um drama desnecessário para você e a Manhands, eu só estava chateada. De qualquer forma, eu sei que você e a Rachel continuaram se pegando pelas minhas costas."

Quinn corou, sua pele ficando mais vermelha do que já estava.

"Isso significa que você está terminando comigo?" A loira sorriu.

"Claro, não é como se você pudesse lidar com tudo isso aqui." Santana disse, apontando para si mesma.

"Certo." Quinn disse, revirando os olhos. "Isso e também porque eu já tenho um prato cheio lidando com 52 quilos de pura energia."

"Nojento. Mas eu te dou minha benção para voltar a namorar a troll." Santana disse.

"Como se eu precisasse." Quinn respondeu com um sorriso.

"Você precisa." Ela disse. "Outra coisa... sobre o seu, hmm, segredo, você sabe que quando se trata de você e da Britt e, eu odeio admitir isso, da Berry agora, os segredos de vocês estão sempre, sempre a salvo comigo. Eu estou do seu lado, Q." Santana disse.

Quinn quase deixou seus olhos encherem d'água. Ela finalmente tinha sua melhor amiga de volta. Quinn levantou da cama e envolveu Santana num abraço apertado. Santana bateu nas costas de Quinn, sem saber como agir.

"Obrigada, Santana." Ela disse.

"Está tudo certo, Q. Agora para de me abraçar e vamos atrás das nossas melhores metades." Ela disse.

"Você vai se lembrar dessa conversa amanhã?" Quinn perguntou.

"Eu vou com toda certeza, mas eu não sei você."

Elas voltaram para o porão, rindo e brincando uma com a outra por todo o caminho.

Quando elas entraram, o cômodo caiu em silêncio e Quinn e Santana começaram a rir. Um silêncio ainda maior se instalou quando Santana se separou de Quinn e foi em direção a Brittany. Ela sussurrou algo no ouvido da loira, que assentiu e se levantou, indo em direção às escadas em busca de um lugar melhor para conversarem.

Quinn fez seu caminho em direção a Rachel, que estava observando tudo que estava acontecendo com as pálpebras pesadas e bebendo direto de uma garrafa de tequila como se fosse água. Quinn tirou a garrafa da mão da morena e tomou um gole antes de segurar a nuca da diva e a beijar intensamente, fazendo Rachel soltar um gemido rouco e longo.

Quinn largou seus lábios e viu o quanto as pupilas de Rachel haviam ficado dilatadas. Ela pegou a mão da morena e a guiou por todo caminho até o quarto de Puck.

Elas estavam bêbadas e excitadas. Quase todas as peças de roupa já haviam ido embora quando elas caíram na cama de Puck, compartilhando beijos afobados enquanto Rachel tentava se acomodar sob o peso de Quinn.

Quinn agarrou os seios de Rachel com vontade, ainda beijando a morena. Seus lábios ficando gradativamente inchados com a força utilizada.

Ambas estavam com as respirações pesadas, gemidos escapando de suas gargantas e bocas.

Quinn inseriu sua língua dentro da boca de Rachel, gentilmente incentivando a língua da morena a entrar também no jogo, aproveitando para deslizar sua mão por entre as pernas de Rachel, sentindo a evidente excitação da morena com a ponta dos dedos. Ela espalhou a umidade da morena por todo o seu sexo, esfregando deliciosamente contra o seu clitóris ereto.

"Quinnnnn." Rachel gemeu, balançando seus quadris contra a mão da loira.

Em algum dia daquela semana, o membro de Quinn havia retornado e estava completamente vermelho e duro. Ele estava querendo desesperadamente o calor, a fricção e a umidade do seu lugar favorito.

"Seu gosto é bom." Rachel gemeu, provando da tequila e do Jack D na língua de Quinn.

"Rachel..." Quinn suplicou.

"Bota ele em mim, Quinn." Rachel disse enquanto sentia a grossura de Quinn provocar sua boceta.

Quinn rosnou enquanto lutava para sustentar seu peso num braço só enquanto a outra mão foi da intimidade de Rachel para a sua própria ereção, alinhando seu membro com a entrada da morena e a penetrando lentamente, deixando seu peso cair sobre Rachel.

A morena arfou ao ser completamente preenchida. Ambas gemeram quando Quinn começou a investir seus quadris contra a morena, seu membro deslizando facilmente naquela boceta molhada e para dentro, o interior de Rachel deliciosamente envolta do seu pau.

Rachel enlaçou suas pernas na cintura de Quinn, aumentando a intensidade das estocadas do membro da loira na sua boceta.

"Me fode, baby." Ela implorou, sentindo Quinn se mover para dentro e para fora num ritmo alucinante, fazendo a cabeceira da cama bater na parede em sincronia com suas estocadas.

Quinn mordeu o lóbulo de Rachel, chupando-o logo em seguida.

"Você gosta disso, não gosta, baby? Eu te fodendo com força?" Quinn grunhiu no ouvido de Rachel.

"Oh, Deus, gooosto!" Ela deixou escapar, enquanto suas pernas auxiliavam Quinn a ir cada vez mais fundo, seus quadris se movendo ao encontro do corpo da loira.

Seus corpos estavam suados, se fundindo um no outro, Quinn continuando seu ritmo selvagem para dentro de uma Rachel que se contorcia e gemia cada vez mais.

"Quinn..." A morena arfou, trazendo o rosto de Quinn para ela e a beijando mais uma vez. O toque entre suas línguas enviando correntes de prazer dos lábios para as intimidades conectadas.

Rachel arranhou as costas de Quinn enquanto o prazer se acumulava em seu interior. A cama rangendo com o movimento. Quinn gemeu forte e passou a foder a morena com seu pau ainda mais forte.

O osso pélvico de Quinn estava friccionando deliciosamente contra o clitóris de Rachel a cada estocada. Ela levou seus lábios para o pescoço da diva, chupando e marcando a pele delicada, sentindo cada gemido vibrar através dele. Ela sentiu Rachel fechar suas mãos em torno do seu pescoço para mantê-la no lugar. Ambas mergulhando seus corpos em um estado primitivo de prazer, paixão e amor.

Rachel foi a primeira a se entregar ao seu orgasmo, seu corpo explodindo sem aguentar a quantidade de prazer recebida. Ela gemeu o nome de Quinn no ouvido da loira, fazendo com que isso e suas paredes contraídas levassem Quinn ao seu próprio orgasmo, sua essência jorrando dentro de Rachel.

Quinn continuou movimentando seus quadris sem ritmo, prologando seus orgasmos. A loira soltou um último gemido rouco assim que terminou de gozar dentro da sua namorada.

"Oh, meu Deus." Rachel arfou, seu orgasmo cortando ligeiramente o efeito do álcool. "Isso foi... incrível."

Quinn a beijou brevemente e retirou seu membro da intimidade morena, caindo rapidamente no sono depois disso, incapaz até mesmo de se acomodar melhor na cama.

"Quinn?" Rachel chamou, cutucando sua namorada, só para ouvir um leve ronco. Ela riu ao perceber que álcool e orgasmo não eram uma boa combinação para Quinn.

Ela se aconchegou nas costas da loira, ouvindo um sonolento "eu amo você" deixar os lábios de Quinn.

Rachel sorriu e rapidamente caiu no sono também.

* * *

Mais uma fic chegando ao fim... por isso está aberta a temporada de sugestões! Rs  
Digam mais alguma história que vcs querem que eu traga pra vocês! Tenho um monte, algumas nas quais já estou trabalhando inclusive, mas não decidi ainda qual será a próxima...  
Aceito sugestões de plots que vocês querem ver aqui também! Quem sabe já tem uma fic relacionada a ele?  
Obs: SHAFD já está sendo postada no Nyah pelo usuário Whosirmesir  
Estou sabendo que está há quase um ano sem att e puxões de orelha já foram devidamente distribuídos! A autora prometeu voltar com as postagens!  
That's all, folks!


	13. Chapter 13 - Finale

**E aí, galera? Último capítulo hoje! Mas ainda terá um epílogo e ele será bem longo! Acho que vocês vão amar ele! Rs**  
 **Obrigada mais uma vez por acompanharem a história!**

 **Espero que gostem!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – Finale**

Quinn afundou seu rosto mais ainda no pescoço de Rachel, despertando para uma dor latente em sua cabeça. Rachel começou a se mexer também, seu corpo sentindo imediatamente as consequências da forma com que Quinn havia feito amor com ela na noite passada, assim como as consequências de uma noite regada a bebida e fortes emoções. Ela se movimentou com cuidado, só para sentir uma leve dor entre suas pernas e uma dor consideravelmente maior em sua cabeça.

"Oh, Deus, nós não devíamos ter bebido tanto ontem à noite." Rachel murmurou, se dando conta da sequidão da sua boca e garganta. Ele recebeu um pequeno grunhido em resposta de Quinn.

A loira trouxe sua mão para cima, cobrindo a boca da sua namorada, silenciosamente indicando para ela parar de falar.

Franzindo a testa, Rachel abriu a boca e mordeu a mão de Quinn com um pouco de força. Quinn gritou em surpresa, ambas se levantando rapidamente e quase que imediatamente segurando suas cabeças com a dor causada pelo movimento inesperado.

"Quinn!"

"Shhh. Cacete, minha cabeça." Quinn choramingou, esfregando as laterais da cabeça, tentando aliviar a dor.

"Não fale assim comigo, Quinn Fabray." Ela repreendeu num tom de voz mais baixo. "É culpa sua que todo o meu corpo está doendo."

"Minha culpa?"

"Abaixa o volume!"

"Minha culpa?" Quinn sussurrou. "Do que você está falan..." Quinn interrompeu sua frase ao notar que elas estavam nuas. "Nós fizemos sexo ontem à noite." Ela disse, ficando mais pálida do que já estava.

"Eu estou ciente disso, Quinn. E pelo incômodo que eu estou sentindo entre as pernas, nós exageramos um pouco."

"Rachel, essa não é a questão. Eu não consigo lembrar de nada da noite passada e eu tenho certeza de que também não me lembrei de usar camisinha." Ela disse preocupada.

Rachel olhou para ela atentamente, tentando entender porque Quinn estava tão preocupada.

Ela sorriu levemente antes de deixar um beijo nos lábios da loira. "Não se preocupe, baby. Você sempre se esquece que eu comecei a tomar pílula."

"Eu sempre me esqueço, mas é minha responsabilidade me certificar de que eu não te engravidei. É o seu corpo e eu deveria respeitá-lo."

Rachel não achava que podia se apaixonar ainda mais por Quinn. Ela sorriu, se inclinando para capturar os lábios da sua namorada entre os seus. Ela a beijou suavemente, tentando transmitir todo o seu amor naquele gesto. Quinn soltou um gemido quase inaudível quando Rachel traçou seu lábio inferior com a língua, pedindo por acesso a sua boca. O acesso foi permitido e ambas gemeram quando suas línguas se encontraram. O beijo começou a se converter em algo muito mais profundo enquanto seus corpos iam aumentando de temperatura, prontos para o início de algo mais íntimo. Quinn estava prestes a deitar Rachel de volta na cama quando elas foram abruptamente interrompidas.

"Acordem, vadias!" A voz excessivamente alta de Santana irrompeu pela porta. A latina trazia consigo duas garrafas de água e duas aspirinas. Ao seu lado estava uma Brittany completamente desarrumada.

O casal na cama se separou e grunhiu de dor pelo inesperado barulho que reverberou em suas cabeças, a dor voltando com força total depois de ter se atenuado com o calor do momento.

"Que merda é essa, Santana!?" Quinn falou raivosamente com a amiga.

"Whoooa, tetas legais, Berry." Santana disse, ignorando o protesto de Quinn e encarando os seios descobertos de Rachel.

Rachel gritou e Quinn rosnou, se botando na frente da morena protetoramente, se cobrindo no processo.

"Seu strap está aparecendo." Brittany comentou casualmente, encarando curiosamente o volume por baixo dos lençóis que Quinn havia usado para se cobrir. "Parece bem grande daqui. San, porque nós não temos um desse tamanho?" Ela perguntou inocentemente para sua recém namorada.

Rachel, num ato de possessividade, cobriu o membro de Quinn com o travesseiro.

"Baby, nossos brinquedos são maiores do que qualquer coisa que Quinn possa ter." Santana se indignou. "Além disso, eu não preciso de nada disso para te satisfazer."

"Eu sei, mas eu dou os parabéns para Rachel por aguentar todo esse tamanho."

Um silêncio estranho caiu sobre o quarto.

"De qualquer forma, eu achei que do jeito que vocês beberam ontem à noite, vocês iam precisar disso." Santana disse, jogando as garrafas de água e os comprimidos para as duas a sua frente.

"Eu odeio que você não esteja nem um pouco de ressaca. Você provavelmente bebeu mais do que todo mundo nessa festa estúpida." Quinn reclamou, engolindo o remédio com um generoso gole de água.

"Espera aí. Quando vocês duas voltaram?" Rachel perguntou com uma expressão confusa, apontando para Santana e Brittany, que estavam sorrindo bobamente uma para a outra.

"Você não se lembra do que aconteceu ontem à noite, Berry?" Santana perguntou, segurando a mão de Brittany.

"Não muito." Ela respondeu, esfregando sua cabeça como se as memórias fossem voltar com aquele gesto. "Você se lembra, baby?"

"Vagamente." Quinn respondeu. Tudo que ela realmente queria se lembrar era do sexo incrível que ela e Rachel tinham feito na noite anterior.

"Bom, que merda ser vocês. Está uma bagunça do caralho lá embaixo, então se arrumem porque a Britts quer tomar café no Breadstix e o que a Britts quer, a Britts tem." E com isso Santana se virou e foi embora, levando uma Brittany completamente sorridente com ela.

A evidência de que havia tido uma festa se mostrou a Quinn e Rachel assim que elas abriram a porta para descer. A casa inteira estava um caos. Elas tiveram que pular corpos adormecidos no corredor, nas escadas e na sala de estar. Copos de plástico vermelhos estavam por todos os cantos, assim como fatias de limão, garrafas de inúmeras bebidas e poças de vômito. Tudo estava uma grande bagunça.

"Vocês têm que ver isso." Uma Santana se segurando para rir disse. Ela estava ao lado da janela e olhando para fora.

As garotas olharam na mesma direção para achar um Puck só de cueca dormindo dentro da piscina numa cadeira inflável e segurando um taco de beisebol. Zizes estava dormindo numa rede que havia cedido completamente com o seu peso. Sam estava dormindo na grama. Na casa da árvore estavam Artie, ainda em sua cadeira de rodas, e Mike curvado em seu colo. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt e Finn não estavam em lugar nenhum à vista.

"Oh, meu Deus! Que inferno aconteceu ontem à noite?" Rachel perguntou atônita.

Santana sorriu diabolicamente e guiou as garotas para fora da casa.

"...e foi assim que o Artie acabou na casa da árvore." Santana disse com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Santana, isso foi horrível!" Rachel engasgou horrorizada.

"Relaxa, Berry! Ele não se machucou no processo." Santana argumentou.

"Se ele precisar de ajuda, acho bom você ajudar." Brittany disse com os olhos tristes.

"Nem fodendo. Você acha que eu vou ajudar o cara que esteve com a MINHA garota por todos esses meses?" Ela se indignou.

"Mas San, eu sou toda sua agora." Brittany disse, depositando um pequeno beijo no pescoço da latina.

"Toda minha, baby?" Santana perguntou roucamente, aproveitando a sensação que os lábios de Brittany sempre provocavam em seu pescoço.

"Com muito orgulho." Brittany respondeu, se deixando ser atacada por um beijo apaixonado da latina.

Quinn revirou os olhos e Rachel tentou desviar o olhar.

Quinn chutou Santana por baixo da mesa.

"Ow! Que merda foi essa, Q?" Ela gritou, ganhando alguns olhares dos outros clientes.

"Só impedindo você de ter relações sexuais num lugar público." Quinn respondeu.

"Foda-se. Não é como se algum desses pervertidos fosse se importar." Ela disse, olhando para algumas pessoas que ainda estavam encarando.

"De qualquer forma, as aulas vão voltar daqui a pouco e as pessoas da nossa escola não são tão mente aberta assim. Como eles vão lidar com as três garotas mais populares do colégio sendo gays?"

"E você apaixonada por uma anã irritante." Santana provocou.

"Hey!" Rachel protestou com um biquinho, fazendo Quinn encarar Santana com um olhar congelante.

"Acalme suas tetas, Q. Eu só estou brincando." Santana disse, sem querer qualquer injúria corporal vinda da loira. "Ninguém vai dizer ou fazer nada se eles forem espertos. Além disso, o Glee está do nosso lado."

"Eu espero que você esteja certa." Quinn disse. "Mas o que quer que aconteça, nós temos uma a outra." Ela então encarou Rachel. "Eu vou fazer de tudo para proteger você, Rach." A morena a beijou suavemente, o que provocou um "Awww!" de Brittany e um som de vômito de Santana.

No primeiro dia de volta às aulas, todo o McKinley teve que testemunhar a triunfante entrada dos dois casais mais poderosos da escola. Com suas cabeças erguidas, as quatro garotas caminharam pelos corredores. Quinn estava muito ocupada sussurrando algo doce no ouvido de Rachel, fazendo a morena rir, para notar a reação das pessoas. Santana, por sua vez, estava encarando a todos, silenciosamente desafiando qualquer um a se aproximar delas e falar algo ofensivo. Brittany estava completamente distraída.

Desnecessário dizer que quem quis manter todas as partes do corpo intactas, não ousou desafiar nenhum dos dois casais.

 **No baile de 2011...**

"...e para se juntar ao Mr. Hummel como Rainha do Baile..." Mr. Figgins pausou para causar suspense.

Um silêncio carregado de tensão preencheu o ginásio enquanto todos esperavam o anúncio.

"Senhorita Quinn Fabray." Ele falou no microfone. O ginásio irrompeu em aplausos e assovios enquanto a luz de palco procurava pela nova rainha. A luz finalmente a encontrou a tempo de iluminar Rachel a abraçando e depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

Quinn fez seu caminho entre a multidão, ouvindo diversos elogios ao longo dele, alguns obscenos, mas eles eram, em sua maioria, de Puck. Quando ela alcançou o palco, ela deu um abraço apertado em Kurt. Quando eles se separaram, ela brincou com a coroa na cabeça do moreno enquanto ele lhe botava a sua. Ela então pegou o microfone.

"Um discurso não é realmente necessário, Senhorita Fabray." O diretor falou.

"Eu serei breve." Ela disse. "E aí, galera!" Ela gritou no microfone, ganhando diversos vivas e aplausos. "Eu só quero agradecer e parabenizar VOCÊS por escolherem Kurt e eu, ambos gays se vocês não notaram, para serem o Rei e Rainha do Baile. Isso mostra o quanto todos nós crescemos em relação a aceitar as diferenças do outro e é isso que nos faz únicos e incríveis. Mas eu não vou incomodar vocês com um discurso longo porque eu quero dançar com a minha rainha e eu tenho certeza que o Kurt também quer. Oh, e mais uma coisa, eu amo você, Rachel Berry, com todo o meu coração."

Todo mundo disse "awww" quando ela e Kurt foram em direção aos seus respectivos pares. Assim que ela alcançou sua namorada, ela a abraçou carinhosamente.

"Você é realmente minha rainha, Rachel." Ela disse, retirando a coroa da sua cabeça e botando na de Rachel.

Uma música romântica começou a tocar e Quinn a reconheceu imediatamente. Ela puxou Rachel para perto de si para iniciarem a dança. Elas começaram a dançar e Quinn começou a cantar suavemente em seu ouvido, sua voz rouca arrepiando a morena por inteiro.

 _ **You got me wrapped around your little finger**_

 _ **If this is love, it's everything I hoped it would be**_

 _ **You got me wrapped around your little finger**_

 _ **You will see, by my words just how much you mean to me**_

 _ **When we kiss, it's as if our lips agree**_

Ela cantou, deixando um beijo nos lábios de Rachel.

 _ **That we were meant to be**_

 _ **When we touch, it's too much**_

Quinn deslizou a ponta dos seus dedos sobre a pele morena exposta pelo vestido sem alças, fazendo Rachel estremecer com o toque íntimo.

 _ **Oh, the sparks that fly, are lighting up the sky**_

 _ **You got me wrapped around your little finger**_

 _ **If this is love, it's everything I hoped it would be**_

 _ **You got me wrapped around your little finger**_

 _ **If this is love, it's everything that I've been dreaming of**_

"Eu amo você." Rachel sussurrou, seu olhar mergulhado intensamente no de Quinn. Ela segurou a nuca da loira e a trouxe para mais um beijo. Quando o contato foi interrompido, a morena descansou sua cabeça nos ombros de Quinn, fechando os olhos e suspirando, feliz por ter encontrado sua alma gêmea. Quinn sorriu e olhou em volta. Ela viu Santana e Brittany praticamente fazendo sexo no meio da pista de dança, dançando de forma provocante. Ela balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu por sua melhor amiga estar com quem ela pertencia.

"Rach?" Ela sussurrou.

"Hmm?"

"Eu mal posso esperar para ver o que o futuro está guardando pra nós."

"Nem eu, baby. Nem eu."

* * *

 **N/A: Quem sabe o epílogo não vem ainda esse final de semana? Rs**


	14. Chapter 14 - Epílogo

**E aí, galera? Finalmente chegamos ao fim dessa história!**  
 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de trazê-la pra vocês!**  
 **Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a história até o fim!**

 **Boa leitura! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – Epílogo**

Quinn botou a chave na porta de casa, abrindo e virando a maçaneta. Ela abriu a porta e foi instantaneamente atingida por um pequeno corpo.

"Mãe! Você chegou!" Emmy gritou, abraçando Quinn pelos joelhos. Sua filha parecia ter herdado de Rachel a baixa estatura.

"Meu bebê!" Quinn exclamou, abaixando para pegar Emmy no colo e dar um giro com ela, ganhando uma risada gostosa.

Ela parou de girá-las e fechou os olhos ao sentir sua filha abraçando seu pescoço, correndo os dedos pelas mechas castanhas do cabelo dela.

"Estou feliz que você já esteja em casa, Senhora Fabray." Bertha, a babá, disse, sorrindo com a cena.

"Eu também Bertha, eu também. Obrigada por cuidar da Emmy hoje. Você é uma salvadora de vidas! Espero que ela não tenha dado muito trabalho." Quinn disse.

"De jeito nenhum. Ela é sempre um doce de menina. Nós fomos ao parque e você sabe como ela fica perto das outras crianças, mas ela até brincou com eles hoje." Bertha disse.

Quinn e Rachel não sabiam de onde sua filha havia herdado aquela timidez, já que ambas eram muito verbais. Elas não estavam preocupadas já que esse jeito parecia encantar os adultos e também as crianças.

"Que bom. E obrigada mais uma vez." Quinn disse.

"Sem problemas, vejo vocês na próxima semana. Ah, dê uma abraço na outra Senhora Fabray por mim." Bertha disse, pegando suas coisas e indo em direção a saída.

"Pode deixar. Se cuida e diga oi a sua família por mim." Quinn disse.

"Claro. Tchau, Emmy." Bertha disse, bagunçando os cabelos castanhos da menina ainda nos braços da mãe.

"Tchau, Bertha." Ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

Mãe e filha acenaram adeus para a babá. Quinn fechou a porta e foi para o sofá.

"Muito bem, dona Emmy, fique aqui enquanto eu troco de roupa e então você me conta como foi o seu dia, ok?" Quinn propôs.

"Uhum." A morena respondeu com um sorriso encantador, muito similar ao de Rachel.

Quinn beijou o rosto da filha e subiu as escadas para trocar de roupa rapidamente e passar o resto do dia com ela antes que Rachel chegasse em casa e monopolizasse toda a atenção de Emmy.

De volta a sala, ela sentou no sofá onde sua filha estava colorindo um livro de colorir do Bob Esponja.

Ela se aproximou de Emmy e começou a fazer cosquinha em sua barriga, risos preenchendo a casa.

"Quem quer andar de cavalinho?" Quinn perguntou.

"Eu! Eu! Eu quero! Eu quero!" Emmy respondeu rapidamente, pulando do sofá para as costas de Quinn.

Quinn passou a pular pela sala com Emmy em suas costas, fingindo que elas eram um avião.

Depois de algum tempo, Quinn se jogou sem fôlego no sofá com sua filha em seu colo.

"Isso foi divertido, não foi pequena?" Quinn perguntou, dando um beijo de esquimó em Emmy.

"Foi." Emmy respondeu. "Mãe? Quando a mamãe chega?"

"Daqui a pouco, linda." Quinn respondeu.

"Eu vi ela na tv de novo." Emmy informou a Quinn.

"Você viu? Wow!" Quinn respondeu, amando o jeito com que os olhos avelãs de sua filha brilhavam em admiração.

"Uhum! Ela estava tão bonita. Tio Jesse estava com ela." A morena mais nova declarou.

"Ele estava, não estava?" Quinn disse, sua parte irracional ficando com um pouco de ciúmes de que Jesse estava passando tempo com sua esposa. Mas eles eram atores famosos e estavam em alta no momento num festival de filmes em LA. "E sua mãe estava bonita, é? Assim como você?"

Emmy franziu o nariz e Quinn bateu um dedo nele e ela confirmou com a cabeça.

"Então me conta, o que você fez no parque?" Quinn perguntou.

"Bertha me empurrou no balanço e eu quase toquei o céu." Emmy disse. "E depois eu brinquei de carrinho com um menino que chamava Mark."

Quinn sorriu de lado, vendo sua filha corar ligeiramente.

"Sério? Você se divertiu, então?"

"Uhum." Ela respondeu. "Mas eu queria que você e a mamãe estivessem lá também."

"Ahh, meu amor, nós vamos ao parque esse fim de semana, ok?" Quinn prometeu.

A barulho da maçaneta chamou a atenção das duas e a porta se abriu para revelar uma estonteante Rachel Berry-Fabray. Emmy guinchou e correu em direção a morena.

Rachel deixou sua mala de lado e ajoelhou para receber o abraço de sua filha.

"Mamãe! Você chegou!" Emmy gritou.

"Eu cheguei! Deus, eu senti tanto a sua falta minha filha!" Rachel disse, fechando os olhos e inalando o cheiro doce e inocente do qual ela tinha sentido tanta falta.

Quinn se levantou em silêncio, deixando as duas aproveitarem o momento por mais um tempo.

Ela andou em direção a elas, sua respiração engatando assim que Rachel abriu seus olhos castanhos e olhou para ela.

"Hey, estranha." Quinn cumprimentou.

"Ela não é estranha, ela é a mamãe!" Emmy corrigiu.

Rachel riu suavemente, levantando. Ela botou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Quinn, suspirando ao sentir ela segurar sua cintura.

"Hey, você." Ela sussurrou, olhando nos olhos de Quinn, que estavam transbordando de amor.

"Eu senti sua falta." Quinn sussurrou de volta, trazendo sua esposa para mais perto ainda, seu corpo já começando a responder àquela proximidade depois de ter sido privado por dias daquele contato.

"Você cortou o cabelo." Rachel comentou, notando o cabelo mais curto de Quinn.

"Não ficou muito curto, ficou?" Ela perguntou, autoconsciente.

"Não, ficou sexy."

Rachel brincou com os frios curtos da nuca da loira antes de puxá-la para que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Ambas suspiraram ao sentir o gosto e a familiar sensação dos seus lábios em contato de volta, sentindo que elas eram novamente um só ser. Elas estavam começando a se perder naquele doce beijo quando foram interrompidas.

"Ewww! Sem beijos!" Emmy disse.

O casal quebrou o beijo, rindo do jeito de Emmy.

Rachel deixou um último beijo estalado em Quinn.

"Vá se acalmar." Rachel sussurrou no ouvido da loira, beijando logo abaixo do lóbulo de sua orelha. Ela podia sentir a excitação de Quinn pressionando contra a fina barreira da calça da loira e de sua própria.

A morena soltou sua esposa, se virando para bloquear a visão de sua filha enquanto Quinn pegava a mala e subia as escadas em direção ao quarto para poder esfriar a temperatura de seu corpo.

Essa era uma reação normal entre elas. Quinn só precisava pensar em Rachel para ficar instantaneamente ereta ou molhada, quando ela não estava portando seu membro extra. Era mais fácil quando era só elas em um pequeno apartamento. Rachel chegava tarde em casa dos ensaios para encontrar Quinn estudando na pequena mesa de jantar delas. Ela só tirava sua calça, botava a de Quinn para baixo só o suficiente para libertar o seu membro e sentava nela, extraindo o prazer de ambos os corpos.

Agora que elas tinham uma filha era muito mais difícil fazer sexo aleatoriamente. Elas tinham que esperar Emmy dormir antes de ir para o quarto delas e poder fazer amor. Os gemidos e grunhidos tinham que permanecer num tom baixo para não acordar Emmy. A última coisa que elas queriam era ser flagradas pela própria filha. Ter sido pegas pelos pais de Rachel quando elas eram novas tinha sido suficiente para traumatizar Quinn pelo resto da vida.

Agora que o seu corpo tinha voltado ao normal, Quinn desceu as escadas, sorrindo ao ouvir seus dois amores conversando e rindo. Ela podia ouvir Emmy falando animadamente sobre o que ela tinha feito nas últimas duas semanas como se ela e Rachel não tivessem se falado pelo telefone ou pelo Skype todos os dias enquanto a morena estava viajando.

Ela caminhou até a sala e sentou no sofá, gesticulando para Rachel botar as pernas em seu colo, a filha delas no colo da morena.

Eram esses os momentos que elas mais gostavam. Só elas três no conforto da própria casa. Sem paparazzi, sem parentes loucos bajulando Emmy, sem estranhos tentando invadir a privacidade delas.

Quinn se inclinou para deixar um leve beijo nos lábios de Rachel.

"Do que as minhas princesas estavam falando?" Quinn perguntou.

"Bom, a senhorita Emmy Dianna Fabray estava me contando que ela foi para a casa da tia Brittany e tia Santana para fazer cookies quando de repente o pato de estimação da tia Brittany começou a andar agitado pela cozinha, destruindo tudo pelo caminho." Rachel disse, sem se surpreender por uma coisa dessas ter acontecido na casa Pierce-Lopez.

"Oh, Deus." Quinn riu. "Você devia ter visto a Britt e a Em quando eu fui pegar ela. Elas estavam cobertas da cabeça aos pés de farinha e o pato estava completamente limpo."

"Eu posso imaginar. Aquele pato é um perigo." Rachel disse, balando a cabeça.

"O que é peligo?" Emmy perguntou.

"Perigo, meu anjo." Rachel corrigiu. "Significa que nós temos que tomar cuidado perto dele, que ele é perigoso."

"Oh, o Pato não é perigoso, mamãe. Ele só gosta de se divertir." Emmy disse, defendendo Pato, o pato.

"Eu tenho certeza que sim, meu amor." Rachel disse, beijando a testa de sua filha.

A pequena família continuou no sofá compartilhando os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Rachel contou a elas sobre as celebridades que ela havia conhecido, Quinn contou para Rachel sobre os novos artistas com os quais ela havia assinado contrato em sua gravadora e Emmy contou sobre as aventuras que ela tinha passado no parque.

Elas continuaram conversando até Emmy descansar a cabeça no peito de Rachel.

"Sono?" Quinn perguntou, tirando alguns fios do rosto da menor.

Emmy só concordou com a cabeça.

"Vamos para a cama então." Rachel disse.

Quinn ficou de pé e pegou Emmy no colo, que enterrou seu rosto no pescoço da mãe, caindo de sono.

Ela estendeu a mão para ajudar Rachel a também ficar de pé.

"Me dá um segundo para apagar as luzes e eu encontro você no quarto dela." Rachel disse.

Quinn acenou com a cabeça e subiu as escadas. Ela entrou no quarto da filha e a colocou com cuidado na cama, cobrindo seu pequeno corpo do frio e cantarolando uma música que Rachel sempre cantava para ela desde bebê.

Rachel se apoiou na entrada do quarto, seu coração flutuando ao ver sua esposa e filha, se sentindo feliz por estar em casa.

Ela se sentou ao lado de Quinn, descansando seu queixo no ombro da loira e cantando baixinho os versos da música junto com a esposa.

"Boa noite, princesa." Quinn disse, deixando um beijo no rosto de Emmy antes de levantar e esperar por Rachel.

"Boa noite, meu anjo. Tenha bons sonhos." Rachel sussurrou suavemente, também deixando um beijo no rosto da filha.

"Eu tô feliz que você tá em casa, mamãe." Emmy murmurou em seu sono.

Rachel sorriu.

"Eu também, minha filha." Ela respondeu.

O casal deixou o quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado e indo para o próprio quarto.

Uma vez dentro, elas fecharam a porta.

Rachel e Quinn rapidamente tiraram suas roupas, ficando só com suas roupas de baixo.

A morena acenou para Quinn se aproximar mais e uma vez atendido o pedido, ela empurrou sua esposa na cama. Ela engatinhou sensualmente em direção ao corpo da loira, sentando em seu colo. Ela desfez seu rabo-de-cavalo, deixando seus cachos caírem sobre os ombros. O arfar que escapou de Quinn fez maravilhas para o seu ego. A loira sempre gostou dos seus cabelos soltos.

A morena levou os seus dedos para o volume que já havia se formado na boxer apertada de Quinn.

A loira levantou inconscientemente seus quadris em reação.

Rachel, com os olhos brilhando de malícia e mantendo contato visual com os avelãs de Quinn, deslizou a boxer pelas pernas tonificadas da loira, deixando a excitação da esposa a mostra.

A morena segurou o membro, deslizando sua mão ao longo de seu comprimento lentamente, observando a respiração de Quinn ficar presa em sua garganta.

Ela se aproximou daquele pau completamente ereto, colocando seus lábios cheios nele e beijando toda sua rigidez.

Quinn grunhiu, afundando seus dedos nos cachos castanhos. Ela arfou ao sentir a cabeça do seu pênis ser encoberta por aqueles lábios deliciosos. Ohh... como ela havia sentido falta daqueles lábios nela.

"Deus, Rachel."

Rachel gemeu ao botar mais de Quinn dentro da sua boca, enviando arrepios por toda a espinha da loira. Ela passou a movimentar sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, por todo o comprimento, aproveitando cada centímetro da ereção de sua esposa. Quinn tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, as costas arqueadas em prazer e suas mãos fechadas em punho segurando os lençóis.

Quando Rachel sentiu que Quinn estava prestes a chegar ao limite, ela libertou o membro de sua boca e passou a trilhar com beijos o corpo da loira. Lambendo o caminho do seu abdômen definido e completamente tenso até seus seios pequenos e desenvoltos, tomando seu mamilo rosado em sua boca e girando sua língua em torno dele. Ela alternou entre os seios, dando a ambos o mesmo tratamento. Ela alcançou a nuca da loira, mordendo e sugando a pele alva, já livre de qualquer evidência deixada por suas ministrações anteriores.

"Mmmm, Quinnie... você sabe o quanto eu estou frustrada sexualmente? Eu acho que estou molhada pelas últimas duas semanas sem qualquer alívio." Ela sussurrou roucamente no ouvido de Quinn. "Você corrompeu o meu corpo, baby. Eu não consigo gozar sem você mais, você sabia disso? Meus dedos não são mais suficientes e meus brinquedos não alcançam até onde você consegue me tocar. Até quando eu consigo um orgasmo, ele é tão sem graça comparado aos orgasmos que você me dá quando me fode."

"Rach..."

"Shhh... você sabe do que eu estou falando. Eu sei o quanto você fica com tesão quando o seu pau aparece, Quinn. Você me mandou aquela mensagem, desesperada para ter algum alívio porque você não conseguia gozar sem me ver. Você viu o quanto minha boceta estava molhada por você, vendo você se masturbar enquanto eu me tocava pra você na webcam." Rachel disse, arranhando o abdômen da loira, fazendo ela se contorcer de prazer. "Eu nunca tive tanto ciúme da sua mão. Tinha que ter sido minha boceta se apertando em volta de você, baby... se contraindo enquanto você me fodia gostoso."

Rachel levantou seus quadris só o suficiente para se posicionar sobre o membro de Quinn e deslizar para baixo, suas paredes internas se contraindo em reconhecimento. Ambas arfaram por não terem compartilhado essa intimidade por duas semanas. Quinn ainda era tão gentil e atenciosa que a intimidade da morena ainda era apertada, mesmo depois de dar à luz.

Quinn segurou a cintura morena, seus olhos quase fechando em êxtase por estar dentro de sua esposa novamente.

"Me fode..." Ela gemeu.

"Não é o que eu estou fazendo?" Rachel disse sem fôlego enquanto passava a ditar um ritmo com os quadris, essa posição causando uma fricção direta no seu ponto G enquanto o osso pélvico de Quinn massageava deliciosamente seu clitóris. Ela movimentou seus quadris de diferentes formas, sorrindo maliciosamente para sua esposa, que não parava de se contorcer de prazer embaixo dela, parecendo ao mesmo tempo encantada e hipnotizada pelos seus seios se movendo no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas.

Ela mordeu os lábios ao trazer as mãos de Quinn por todo o seu corpo para agarrar seus seios de forma firme. Ela gemeu, rebolando e cavalgando sensualmente no membro dolorosamente rígido e grosso de Quinn.

Quinn usou sua força para se sentar e logo tomou para si os lábios vermelhos de Rachel. Ela ainda conseguia provar um pouco de si na língua da morena. Ela sugou seus lábios, mordendo enquanto acariciava os mamilos escuros de sua esposa, aproveitando como os vários estímulos faziam a morena subir e descer mais rápido sobre o seu membro.

"Oh, Deus, Quinn! Assim!" Rachel passou a gemer o mais baixo possível.

"Isso, baby. Me fode mais rápido, rebola bem gostoso em cima de mim." Quinn estimulou.

Rachel inclinou para trás ao aumentar o ritmo de seus quadris. Quinn molhou seus lábios e atacou o pescoço exposto da morena, sugando e mordendo, sentindo todo o prazer dos gemidos de Rachel vibrando em seus lábios, sua alma e seu membro completamente ereto.

Com uma última estocada, Rachel gozou com um gemido longo, suas coxas se apertando envolta da cintura de Quinn e sua boceta se contraindo em volta do pau pulsante. Com um último suspiro, ela ajeitou sua postura e beijou Quinn de forma preguiçosa, gemendo suavemente ao sentir as pequenas ondas de prazer ainda percorrerem seu corpo. Ela colocou seus braços ao redor de Quinn, seus dedos correndo pelo cabelo dourado. Rachel sentiu um pouco de estranheza com a diferença de comprimento, sentindo falta dos longos fios dourados aos quais estava acostumada, mas aquele novo estilo tinha dado a sua esposa um ar ainda mais sexy.

Ela se remexeu um pouco no colo de Quinn, seu corpo reagindo ao membro ainda duro dentro dela, fazendo Quinn gemer.

Percebendo que sua esposa ainda não havia atingido o ápice e querendo chegar ao limite mais uma vez, ela se inclinou para trás novamente, trazendo o corpo de Quinn junto com ela sem separar suas intimidades. Ela abriu ainda mais suas pernas, o suficiente para acomodar o corpo da loira entre elas.

Sem demora, Quinn começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro de Rachel, sem nunca se cansar de assistir ao rosto da morena assumir uma expressão de puro prazer pela segunda vez naquela noite.

"Eu estava com tanta saudade de você." Quinn confessou, admirando o rosto moreno.

"Eu também estava... baby." Rachel respondeu, sabendo que sua esposa, assim como ela, havia sentido falta daquela conexão entre elas que ia muito além do físico. Ela aceitou alegremente os lábios de Quinn, sentindo a loira aumentar ligeiramente o ritmo das suas estocadas.

Quinn quebrou o beijo para olhar para sua esposa, ficando ainda mais excitada ao ver a morena olhando para ela com os olhos em chamas e os lábios formando o sorriso mais sexy que ela já havia visto.

Seus movimentos perderam o ritmo ao sentir a familiar sensação tomar conta do seu corpo, o sinal de que seu orgasmo estava se aproximando.

"Goza pra mim." Rachel murmurou suavemente.

Quinn nunca havia negado nada a morena e não pretendia começar agora. Ela fechou os olhos, sem conseguir controlar o gemido de prazer e liberou sua essência dentro de Rachel. A morena, sentindo que sua esposa havia acabado de alcançar o ápice, deixou que seu corpo alcançasse junto com ela aquele prazer, seus copos se contorcendo, colados um ao outro.

Ambas relaxaram aos poucos, tentando normalizar suas respirações. Quinn deitou ao lado de Rachel, trazendo a morena para os seus braços. A loira rapidamente caiu no sono, embalada pelas carícias suaves dos dedos de Rachel em suas costas.

...

"Mãe, por favor!" A voz de Emmy ecoou nos ouvidos de uma Quinn altamente estressada.

"Não, Emmy. Eu já disse que estou trabalhando." Quinn disse para sua filha, correndo a mão pela sua franja em frustração. Ela nunca negava nada a sua princesa, mas no último mês ela estava extremamente ocupada trabalhando para sua gravadora. A recente expansão da empresa estava demandando mais do seu tempo e retirando uma grande parte do precioso tempo que ela passava com sua filha.

"Mas você sempre está trabalhando!" Ela chorou, irritada e a beira das lágrimas.

"São gritos isso que eu estou escutando?" Rachel perguntou, entrando no quarto. Ela parecia cansada, tendo acabado de chegar de um coquetel de promoção de um filme em que ela estava estrelando.

Emilly finalmente deixou suas lágrimas caírem enquanto corria em direção aos braços da sua outra mãe. Rachel a pegou.

"A mãe não quer ler uma história pra mim antes de dormir." Ela fungou.

Rachel olhou para a sua esposa sentada na cama com vários papéis a sua volta, o notebook no colo, bluetooth no ouvido e seus óculos no nariz. Ela parecia uma adorável bagunça, com seu cabelo num rabo frouxo e sua franja desalinhada.

"Ela está ocupada, meu amor. Que tal eu ler pra você?"

"Mas eu quero que a mãe leia."

"Eu sei que você quer, mas ela não pode. Eu leio pra você e até interpreto. O que você acha?"

Emmy concordou a contragosto. Sua mamãe sempre fazia a melhor Bruxa Má do Oeste, ela tinha interpretado a própria na Broadway.

"Dê um beijo de boa noite na sua mãe." Rachel disse, botando sua filha no chão.

Emmy caminhou hesitantemente até Quinn, que tinha sua bochecha pronta para ser beijada. Emmy depositou um beijo ali e um suave boa noite.

"Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe, meu anjo?" Quinn disse, encarando o outro par de olhos avelãs iguais aos seus, mas que tinham a mesma intensidade do olhar de Rachel.

"Eu sei, mãe." Ela disse. "Eu também te amo muito."

Quinn botou seus braços em volta de Emmy e deixou um beijo em sua testa.

"Eu leio pra você amanhã. Eu prometo, ok?"

"Ok." Emmy disse, saindo dos braços de sua mãe e segurando a mão de Rachel, que a guiou até seu quarto.

Quinn suspirou e esfregou sua testa em frustração. A última coisa que ela precisava era de estresse em casa também.

Momentos depois Rachel voltou ao quarto, indo direito para o banheiro para tomar um banho relaxante. Ela saiu do banheiro vestindo um blusão da NYU que ela sabia que Quinn amava ver nela.

Rachel esperava que pudesse distrair sua esposa do trabalho e ter um momento íntimo com ela. Faziam semanas desde que Quinn havia feito amor com ela pela última vez ou simplesmente a tocado de uma forma mais íntima.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha por não extrair qualquer reação de Quinn. O teclado estava ganhando mais ação dos dedos de Quinn do que ela ultimamente. Ela subiu na cama e se inclinou para a loira, depositando alguns beijos ao longo do seu maxilar e botando uma mão em cima das mãos ocupadas da loira.

"Que tal você fazer uma pausa e descontar suas frustrações em mim?" Ela sussurrou de forma sensual em seu ouvido, botando o lóbulo da orelha em sua boca e mordendo. Aquele gesto geralmente causava uma resposta instantânea de Quinn.

Quinn pausou.

"Baby, eu realmente não posso agora, eu tenho ainda muita coisa pra fazer."

"Mas Quinn, nós não fazemos sexo há semanas. Você não sente falta de mim? Do meu toque? Da minha boca em você?" Ela murmurou, enfiando sua mão por baixo do notebook e agarrando a coxa da sua esposa, onde seu membro geralmente descansava.

"Rachel..." Quinn falou suavemente, suas desculpas morrendo em sua garganta.

"Vamos lá, Quinnie. Você não quer me mostrar o quanto você está excitada?" Rachel disse, notando brevemente que o membro de Quinn não estava reagindo como de costume quando ela provocava a loira.

Quinn botou o notebook para o lado, antes de se inclinar para frente e capturar os lábios de sua esposa, botando sua mão por baixo da blusa da morena, rapidamente notando a falta de qualquer tipo de roupa íntima.

Rachel se certificou de continuar conectada aos lábios da loira enquanto deitava, Quinn se acomodando por entre as coxas descobertas. Ela impediu Quinn de tirar os óculos.

"Você sabe que me excita quando você fica com eles." Ela falou rouca.

Quinn começou a beijar o pescoço da sua esposa, deixando uma marca em seu ponto de pulso. Ela alcançou sua própria calça do pijama e pegou seu membro ainda flácido. Ela pausou momentaneamente ao perceber que estava excitada, mas seu pênis parecia não ter recebido o recado. Ela continuou beijando o pescoço de Rachel, dando uma atenção especial aos pontos onde ela sabia que a morena era mais sensível, fazendo Rachel gemer levemente. Ela começou a estocar seu membro, tentando ficar dura o suficiente para satisfazer sua esposa, mas seus movimentos foram completamente infrutíferos.

Rachel percebeu que algo estava errado. Ela podia sentir uma das mãos de sua esposa se movendo entre suas pernas e era incaracterístico dela gastar aquele tempo em si do que em Rachel.

"O que foi, Quinn?" Ela perguntou.

"Nada... é só que..." Quinn pausou, alcançando a mão da morena e a botando dentro da sua calça para que Rachel sentisse. "Me toca... eu não estou conseguindo..."

A diva circulou o membro, surpreendida pelo fato de que realmente havia algo errado. Sua esposa não estava nem um pouco excitada. Quinn sempre estava excitada por ela, com ou sem o pênis. Aquilo era algo novo e totalmente indesejado.

"Quinn? Você não... eu não estou te excitando?" Ela perguntou, seu orgulho ferido por ter falhado em excitar sua esposa.

"Não, não! Não é isso, baby! Eu só... ele não está funcionando... meu pênis... não está funcionando." Ela tentou explicar. "Eu me sinto excitada, mas... ele... ele não... levanta..."

Rachel parecia prestes a chorar.

"Rachel, baby, me desculpa." Quinn tentou se desculpar, xingando mentalmente seu corpo por magoar sua esposa, ainda que sem intenção. Ela moveu para o seu lado na cama quando Rachel virou o rosto para o outro lado.

"Está tudo bem." Ela disse.

"Não, Rachel, não está tudo bem. Só porque ele não levanta não quer dizer que eu não possa fazer amor com você. Deixa eu satisfazer você, baby, deixa eu fazer você se sentir melhor." Ela disse, deslizando suas mãos por debaixo da blusa da morena mais uma vez. Rachel parou seu movimento.

"Não. Eu não estou mais no clima. Pode voltar para o seu trabalho. Boa noite, Quinn." Com aquela palavra final, Rachel se moveu para apagar seu abajur e tentou conter um soluço, lágrimas caindo silenciosamente pelo seu rosto.

Quinn suspirou, abatida, pegando novamente seu notebook e voltando ao trabalho.

...

"Bom dia, Hellen, ela está aí dentro?"

"Está. Quer que eu avise que você está aqui?"

"Não precisa, obrigada."

Quinn sorriu para a mulher mais velha e respirou fundo antes de entrar no consultório. Ela notou que a doutora estava profundamente concentrada em algo em seu computador.

"Hey, Santana. Eu preciso conversar com você algo... privado." Uma Quinn soando estranhamente nervosa disse. "Eu... umm... eu não estou conseguindo fazer _ele_ levantar." Ela confessou, seu rosto corando profusamente.

"O quê?" Santana perguntou, sem prestar atenção na loira corada a sua frente, ainda concentrada na tela.

"Eu não estou conseguindo fazer _ele_ levantar." Ela disse um pouco mais firme.

"Do que você está falando, Q?" Santana perguntou, ainda sem olhar para a loira. Ela tomou um gole da sua água enquanto encarava um gif da sua esposa, Brittany, rebolando sensualmente. Que Deus abençoasse seus fãs, ela pensou.

"Eu não estou conseguindo, você sabe..." Ela parou, olhando cautelosamente em volta como se alguém tivesse entrado com ela no consultório da latina. "Deixar meu pênis duro." Ela sussurrou.

Santana cuspiu água por toda a tela, algumas gotas respingando em Quinn.

"Jesus, Q. Mas que porra? Isso não é algo que você pode dizer numa conversa casual." A latina disse, tirando a água da tela com raiva.

"Primeiro de tudo, você nem estava prestando atenção em mim. Segundo, eu marquei uma consulta com sua secretária para ver você como paciente, não amiga."

Para a surpresa de todos, Santana havia se formado em psicologia com ênfase em saúde sexual, se tornando uma terapeuta sexual. Ela estava ficando muito bem conhecida no ramo e era bastante exaltada por salvar diversos relacionamentos.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Q." Ela disse, indicando a cadeira para a loira se sentar.

"Preciso. Um, porque eu quero que você seja objetiva em relação a isso e dois, por causa da confidencialidade médico-paciente. Eu não quero a Rachel sabendo que nós tivemos essa conversa, ela já acha que eu não estou mais sexualmente atraída por ela, o que é um absurdo, porque ela é a mulher mais sexy que eu já vi e já estive com, e isso inclui aquelas garotas que eu fiquei durante o nosso breve término na faculdade."

"Ah, para né, você não pode estar falando sério. Você se lembra daquele gostosa que você ficou, qual o nome dela mesmo... Amy! Isso, Amy." Ela disse, com um olhar perdido no rosto. "Depois que você dispensou ela, ela me procurou toda triste, precisando de alguém pra fazer ela se sentir melhor. Quer dizer, as coisas que ela fazia com a língua? Pecaminosas. Oh, Deus, mas ver ela fazendo aquelas coisas com a Britt... foi um puta de um menag..."

"Ok, pare agora antes que você tenha um orgasmo só lembrando disso." Quinn disse enojada. "Nós não devíamos estar falando sobre a minha vida sexual e não a sua?"

"Cacete, Q. Essa seria a terceira vez que eu gozaria na minha vida sem ninguém me tocando. Nas outras duas vezes, a Britt só começou a falar e eu..."

"Credo, Santana! Informação demais!"

"Você é uma puritana quando fala de sexo, talvez seja por isso que você esteja com problemas para fazer seu amigo funcionar."

Quinn se remexeu incomodada na cadeira.

"Você não consegue nem mesmo dizer pênis sem corar. Vamos lá, diz: Dra. Lopez, eu não consigo fazer meu pênis ficar duro o suficiente para satisfazer a minha mulher." A latina desafiou.

Para provar o seu ponto, Quinn continuou sentada e corou, tentando não fazer contato visual com sua melhor amiga. Santana revirou os olhos.

"Me diz, o que você fez quando percebeu que o seu pequeno amigo não estava levantando?"

"Uh, bom, Rachel estava tentando me seduzir, sabe? Normalmente não leva muito tempo para eu ficar no ponto e satisfazê-la, mas na noite passada eu estava em cima dela e ele estava lá, inutilmente mole."

"Bom, o que está acontecendo na sua vida? Tem alguma coisa te causando ansiedade ou estresse? Eu estou perguntando porque isso é o que normalmente impede que os homens... ou você, nesse caso... tenham uma ereção."

"Bom, você sabe que a gravadora está expandindo e isso está me causando bastante estresse."

"Ok, então aqui está a solução. Fique no escritório até tarde, quando todo mundo já tiver ido embora. Leve com você algo que te excita e tire uma no seu escritório. O trabalho está criando uma barreira mental e você precisa derrubar essa barreira para fazer você e o seu pênis voltarem a funcionar em harmonia e foder a hobbit."

"Você tem certeza que isso vai funcionar?"

"Você está duvidando do meu conselho profissional? Eu sou uma doutora do sexo, Dra. Love, se você preferir, claro que isso vai funcionar. A próxima vez que você ver a Rachel você vai foder ela até ela perder os sentidos, confie em mim."

Quinn ignorou o palavreado da latina.

"Ok, então, eu acho que sei o que fazer. Obrigada, S. E nenhuma palavra com a Rachel ou com a Britt. Entendido?"

Santana passou a mão sobre os lábios, imitando um zíper.

"Eu ligo pra você mais tarde." Quinn disse antes de pegar sua bolsa e ir embora.

Santana esperou alguns minutos antes de pegar seu telefone.

"Olá, aqui é a Dra. Lopez, eu posso falar com a Sra. Rachel Fabray? Obrigada... E aí, Berry? Sou eu. Você não vai adivinhar o pequeno problema que a nossa Q está tendo... não, não é nada disso... se acalma, caralho... Jesus... merda, desculpa... você pode por favor ficar quieta por um segundo e eu digo pra você o que está errado e o quanto é fácil consertar e você pode me agradecer mais tarde dando o meu nome para o seu próximo filho?"

...

"Sra. Fabray, eu estou indo. Você precisa da minha ajuda para mais alguma coisa?" A secretária de Quinn perguntou.

"Não, Karen. Por hoje é só, obrigada."

"Boa noite, Sra. Fabray." Karen disse, olhando para a sua chefe completamente distraída e hesitando por um momento, mas então mudando de ideia e fechando a porta.

Quinn respirou profundamente. O escritório normalmente agitado caiu num silêncio confortável. Era a oportunidade perfeita para pôr em prática o conselho de Santana.

Pegando suas chaves, ela destrancou a primeira gaveta da sua mesa, onde ela guardava as coisas mais importantes. Ela remexeu seu conteúdo até seus dedos acharem a borda do que ela estava procurando. Tirando da gaveta, ela encarou a capa familiar de uma velha edição da Rolling Stones. O título era "O poderoso novo casal da indústria do entreterimento e como elas mantém sua vida amorosa acesa." A capa era uma foto provocante dela mesma vestida androgenamente enquanto sua esposa estava seminua contra ela, sua perna direita dobrada em volta da loira enquanto ela segurava a coxa de Rachel, ambas olhando para a câmera com olhares ardentes. Elas tinham gerado muita polêmica com a aquela foto excessivamente sexual. Não era culpa delas que elas tinham uma atração insana uma pela outra e eram super atraentes.

Tinha sido um maravilhoso ensaio fotográfico onde a fotógrafa, que graças a Deus era gay, tinha tido que constantemente separá-las antes que elas pudessem ceder à tentação e foderem uma a outra sem dar a mínima se tinha alguém assistindo a elas ou não.

Ela amava essa revista. Ela folheou até sua página favorita, abrindo-a com cuidado por estar grudada depois de ser vítima de vários orgasmos mal calculados. Oh, como aquela página tinha ajudado naquelas noites solitárias quando ela estava com frio e com tesão e sua esposa não estava lá para esquentá-la.

Nessa página em particular, o foco central era Rachel e sua sensualidade inadulterada. Ela estava usando uma lingerie preta e suas pernas estavam abertas, seu olhar cheio de luxúria encarado a câmera com uma Quinn atrás dela mordendo sua orelha.

Só olhar para aquela cena pareceu acordar o membro de Quinn dentro da sua calça social. _Eu acho que a Santana estava certa_. Por que ela nunca tinha trazido essa revista para relaxá-la no trabalho? Quanto mais ela olhava para Rachel, mais excitada ela ficava. Ela olhou para o volume que havia se formado em sua calça e deslizou sua mão direita por ele, suspirando com o pequeno alívio que sentiu. Ela continuou se provocando sobre o tecido da calça, sempre olhando para a imagem de Rachel.

Não aguentando mais, ela se acomodou melhor em sua cadeira de couro, abrindo sua calça e abaixando-a junto com a boxer que ela usava só o suficiente para permitir que sua ereção se libertasse. Ela gemeu quando seu membro ereto fez contato com o ar frio do seu escritório.

Quinn deslizou seus dedos suavemente em torno da pele sensível do seu membro, sorrindo ao sentir ele corresponder ao toque. Ela olhou para a revista em sua outra mão e mordeu seu lábio inferior, se lembrando de como ela e sua esposa haviam liberado toda a tensão sexual depois do ensaio na parte de trás da limousine que havia levado elas até o local.

Ela trouxe a revista para perto do seu membro, traçando o corpo de Rachel com a cabeça do seu pau, soltando um gemido quando ela deslizou sobre os lábios cheios da sua esposa, pelo vale dos seus seios até o abdômen definido, finalmente chegando por entre as pernas da morena.

"Cacete." Ela murmurou ao deixar uma trilha de pré-gozo no corpo da sua esposa, manchando a página ainda mais. Ela fechou a mão firmemente em torno do membro e começou a se masturbar num ritmo lento, sua mão subindo e descendo pelo seu pau completamente duro, seu rosto começando a corar e seus quadris se movimentando para frente.

Seus olhos se afundaram sobre a foto, desejando que ela pudesse virar realidade só para que ela pudesse sentir o calor do corpo da sua esposa junto ao seu. Ela fechou os olhos quando imagens dela mesma penetrando a boceta completamente molhada de Rachel sob as luzes de um palco da Broadway, cinco anos atrás, onde elas tinham, sem saber, concebido sua filha, começaram a assaltar sua mente. Rachel tinha sido particularmente insaciável aquela noite, provavelmente em virtude do fato de que ela estava de fato sendo fodida num palco da Broadway pela sua esposa, palco onde ela simulava sexo com Jesse St. James praticamente todas as noites diante de uma audiência. Fazer sexo com Quinn num palco nunca tinha perdido a graça.

"Porra, Rachel..." Ela rosnou, sua mão se movendo mais rápido.

"Hmm, como você é safada." Uma voz quebrou o silêncio do seu escritório.

"Merda!" Quinn reagiu, seus olhos se abrindo arregalados, seu coração se afundando em pânico por ter sido descoberta. Ela rapidamente se cobriu com a revista, olhando para o intruso.

"O-o que você está fazendo aqui?" Quinn perguntou, sem acreditar que sua esposa havia se materializado bem a sua frente enquanto ela se masturbava pensando nela. Sua imaginação era boa, mas não tão boa assim.

"A Dra. Lopez me ligou dizendo que você está tendo muito estresse no trabalho e prescrevendo a solução perfeita para o seu problema."

Quinn revirou os olhos para si mesma por ter acreditado que sua melhor amiga manteria a confidencialidade médico-paciente, mesmo que no fundo ela estivesse agradecida por ela ter quebrado.

Ela passou os olhos pelo corpo da sua esposa, arqueando a sobrancelha ao perceber que ela estava usando um sobretudo e salto alto.

"Você não está curiosa pra saber o que eu estou vestindo por debaixo disso?" Rachel disse, movendo-se em direção à mesa de Quinn. Ela se sentou na borda da mesa, abrindo suas pernas e botando seus saltos um em cada lado da cadeira da loira, presenteando sua esposa com a sua visão.

"Você não vai me despir?" Ela sussurrou, seus lábios formando um sorriso safado, notando o efeito que ela estava causando na loira.

Com as mãos tremendo, Quinn alcançou o sobretudo, desfazendo o nó e revelando o corpo moreno. Rachel vestia um baby-doll azul marinho e uma calcinha de renda branca. Ela sentiu seu membro ficar extremamente ereto com a visão e um gemido involuntário escapou por entre seus lábios.

A insegurança de Rachel sobre não ser mais sexy o suficiente para excitar sua esposa voou pela janela naquele instante.

"Você gostou?" Ela perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

Quinn encarou sua esposa, comunicando através do olhar que ela havia muito mais do que gostado.

Rachel levantou seu pé, colocando-o no peito de sua esposa, fazendo com que Quinn se inclinasse ainda mais na cadeira.

"Desabotoe sua blusa." Ela demandou, deslizando a ponta do seu salto pelo torso da loira.

Quinn desabotoou sua blusa rapidamente, sem desviar os olhos de Rachel, vendo a morena passar a língua entre os lábios enquanto ela revelava cada vez mais sua pele.

Rachel se contorceu em cima da mesa ao sentir o pulsar por entre suas pernas se intensificar ao ver o peito arfante e o abdômen da sua esposa entrarem em sua visão. Ela sentia que com o passar do tempo sua esposa ficava impossivelmente cada vez mais sexy.

"Tire." Ela ordenou, puxando a frente do sutiã preto de Quinn com o seu salto. Quinn seguiu a ordem, abrindo o fecho frontal e removendo a peça sem tirar sua blusa já aberta, um pequeno truque que nunca deixava de excitar a diva.

Rachel escaneou o torso praticamente desnudo da sua esposa, até seu olhar recair na evidente ereção por debaixo da revista que ela sabia que sua esposa guardava por razões unicamente masturbatórias, se regozijando com o fato de que Quinn usava suas imagens como material para tal tarefa.

Com o seu pé, ela removeu a revista do colo da sua esposa, exibindo o membro orgulhosamente ereto da loira e as gotas de pré-gozo que ele havia deixado em sua barriga. Rachel sentiu sua própria boceta se contrair, pedindo para ser preenchida por ele.

"Tire a minha calcinha." Rachel ordenou.

Quinn se moveu rapidamente para frente, segurando o cós da calcinha de Rachel e a arrastando por entre suas coxas tonificadas, notando o quanto o tecido havia grudado em sua intimidade por conta da evidente excitação da morena. Ela engoliu em seco quando os pelos castanhos da boceta morena deram lugar ao sexo completamente molhado, inchado e mais do que pronto da sua esposa. Seus grandes lábios se abriram diante dela, sua entrada escorrendo com a sua essência, convidando seu membro.

"Posso provar você?" Quinn pediu.

Rachel gemeu em resposta. "Ainda não. Eu quero ver você terminar o que começou." Ela disse, deslizando seu salto cuidadosamente sobre o membro da loira, fazendo com que Quinn voltasse a sua posição na cadeira e começasse a se masturbar num ritmo acelerado. Seu olhar alternando entre os olhos castanhos de Rachel e seu centro molhado. Nada se comparava a Rachel. Com a respiração cada vez mais rasa, a morena lutava contra sua própria vontade de sentar no colo de Quinn e enfiar aquele pau em sua boceta. Enquanto assistia sua esposa se satisfazer, ela desistiu de lutar contra sua excitação e começou a deslizar a mão direita pelo seu próprio corpo, massageando seu mamilo endurecido sob o tecido do baby-doll.

"Cacete, Rachel."

"Quer que eu me toque pra você, baby?"

Quinn só conseguiu gemer em resposta.

Ela então desceu a mão para a sua barriga, que ainda mantinha sua forma perfeita mesmo depois dela ter ficado grávida. Quanto mais perto ela ficava da sua boceta molhada, mais Quinn aumentava o ritmo de suas estocadas, os gemidos e rosnados se tornando cada vez mais frequentes, um óbvio sinal de que a loira estava perto do seu orgasmo.

Finalmente chegando ao seu destino, ela começou a espalhar sua excitação pelo seu clitóris completamente endurecido e para fora, pronto para receber atenção. Ela o circulou suavemente com a ponta dos dedos, gemendo com a fricção causada, seus quadris se remexendo sutilmente. Ela abriu mais ainda suas pernas quando uma forte sensação de prazer disparou do seu clitóris, fazendo com que ela arqueasse as costas.

A boca de Quinn abriu em resposta, completamente sem ar, seus pulmões trabalhando furiosamente em busca de oxigênio.

"Mmmm, Quinn..." A morena gemeu enquanto tocava sua própria intimidade, um calor tomando conta de todo seu corpo.

Os quadris de Quinn começaram a se mover fora de sincronia enquanto seu membro parecia inchar de tanto prazer, cada vez mais perto de explodir.

"Ohh... Rachel, Rachel, e-eu vou... baby..."

"Eu quero ver você gozar, baby. Goza gostoso pra mim." Rachel a incentivou.

Quinn soltou um gemido estrangulado, seus olhos rolando para trás em êxtase.

"Ohh Deus, ohh... ohh... ohh!" Ela gritou, finalmente ejaculando, seu sêmen disparando sobre si mesma e por entre as pernas de Rachel.

Ela continuou bombeando seu membro, até seu orgasmo se desfazer numa sensação de serenidade. Ela se afundou mais ainda em sua cadeira com um longo suspiro.

"Quinn, baby... olha como você deixou a minha boceta... eu preciso muito que você limpe ela todinha pra mim." Rachel disse, deixando o gozo de Quinn se misturar com a sua essência.

Quinn rapidamente entrou em ação, acomodando sua cabeça perto da intimidade morena, inalando aquela essência que pertencia unicamente a Rachel. Com os seus dedos, ela abriu os grandes lábios e com um movimento longo, deslizou sua língua pela intimidade de Rachel, gemendo ao sentir o gosto delicioso que havia se formado com a mistura de seus líquidos.

Rachel soltou um gemido estrangulado, arqueando em cima da mesa enquanto a loira assaltava seu clitóris, sentindo a língua de Quinn se mover com certa urgência. Ela enlaçou seus dedos nos cabelos dourados, afastando a franja para ter uma visão melhor dos olhos avelãs de sua esposa a encarando de volta. Ela lutou contra a vontade de fechar suas pernas ao sentir um prazer intenso disparar por todo o seu corpo. Ela podia sentir Quinn sorrindo contra ela. Rachel gemeu prazerosamente quando Quinn chupou seu clitóris e o colocou completamente dentro da sua boca, massageando a pele sensível com os lábios inchados. Ela sentiu sua esposa libertar seu clitóris logo depois e penetrar sua língua dentro da sua boceta, fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais lubrificada. Quinn prendeu a boca mais uma vez ao seu clitóris e inseriu dois dedos em sua entrada quente, sentindo os músculos vaginais de Rachel se fecharem ao seu redor.

"Ohh, Quinn!" Rachel gritou, segurando a cabeça de Quinn no lugar com as duas mãos enquanto suas coxas se fechavam em torno dela. "Oh, baby, isso! Assim!"

Tendo memorizado o corpo da sua esposa, a loira rapidamente achou o seu ponto G, tocando o tecido esponjoso implacavelmente. Ela abriu seus dedos dentro da morena e curvou suas pontas ao sair, abrindo ainda mais a boceta molhada e a deixando pronta para o seu membro pulsante.

"Cacete, baby..." A morena xingou ao não aguentar e sentir seu corpo finalmente ser tomado pelo êxtase, derramando sobre a boca de Quinn toda a sua essência, se sentindo completamente saciada.

Quinn gemeu contra ela, sentindo as paredes da boceta morena se fecharem ao redor dos seus dedos com o orgasmo, inundando sua boca com o néctar de Rachel, o que ela recebeu com prazer. Ela sentiu a intimidade de Rachel relaxar conforme o orgasmo ia se dissipando, depositando beijos suaves contra ela.

Ela subiu seus beijos através do corpo quente moreno, levantando o baby-doll que ainda cobria o torso de Rachel. Ela depositou beijos delicados em sua barriga, deslizando a língua contra suas laterais. Ela alcançou a dobra dos seus seios, dedicando uma atenção extra aos mamilos endurecidos, mordiscando e provocando a ambos com a língua. Ela depositou um beijo bem em cima do coração disparado da morena, mordendo suavemente sua clavícula antes de deixar pequenas mordidas contra a pele suada e salgada de seu pescoço. Ela beijou os dois lados do pescoço moreno, sentindo ambos os pontos de pulso com os lábios.

"Eu amo você, Rachel." Quinn sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Rachel agarrou a cabeça de Quinn e finalmente a beijou, ambas gemendo ao compartilhar o gosto de Rachel em suas bocas. Suas línguas brincando entre si, nenhuma procurando dominar, mas somente sentir. Elas se separaram com um arquejo quando Quinn começou a inconscientemente movimentar seus quadris contra Rachel. O membro de Quinn já estava novamente duro como uma pedra, deslizando ao longo dos lábios delicados da intimidade morena, friccionando e flertando com o feixe de nervos.

Ambas estavam olhando para as suas respectivas intimidades em contato quando Quinn começou a guiar seu membro mais a fundo, posicionando sua cabeça na entrada da boceta morena e com um suave movimento dos seus quadris, finalmente penetrando sua esposa. Ela começou a se movimentar para frente e para trás, indo mais fundo a cada estocada, até ter todo o comprimento do seu membro dentro da cavidade escorregadia da morena.

As paredes de Rachel tencionaram em prazer, se alargando e acomodando o pau completamente ereto de Quinn. A loira a beijou com desejo, sentindo Rachel se acomodar em volta dela. Ela respirou profundamente pelo nariz ao começar a penetrar sua esposa com mais propósito, gemendo um pouco de dor quando a morena enlaçou suas pernas em volta da sua cintura, seus saltos penetrando em sua pele. Seu membro rapidamente estabeleceu um ritmo, completamente lubrificado pela excitação de Rachel. Quinn amava ver seu pau entrando e saindo da sua esposa, brilhando sua essência como prova de todo o prazer proporcionado. Quinn segurou a cintura morena e continuou seus movimentos, a mesa rangendo a cada estocada.

"Você ainda me acha atraente, não acha?" Rachel perguntou de repente, ofegante. "Eu ainda te deixo excitada?"

A pergunta tirou a loira da névoa sexualmente induzida que era seu cérebro no momento. Ela parou seus movimentos ao captar incerteza e insegurança no tom utilizado pela morena. Ela olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos e encontrou aquelas mesmas emoções a encarando de volta.

Quinn sorriu, a beijando suavemente antes de começar a se movimentar novamente, num ritmo mais devagar.

"Você lembra quando começamos a namorar e você me fez gozar contra aquela árvore no parque e disse que o meu pau pertencia a você? Então, ele pertence, baby. Eu não estaria excitada dessa forma nem fazendo amor com você se eu não te achasse atraente. Você deu à luz a nossa filha e você continua gostosa pra caralho. Ninguém me excita mais do que você mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. Eu estou sempre cercada de mulheres bonitas e elas não me excitam em nada, mas basta um pensamento em você e esse pau que está te fodendo agora fica completamente duro, baby. O único motivo pelo qual aconteceu aquilo ontem foi porque eu estava realmente estressada, mas você está curando isso baby, você já me fez gozar uma vez por você." Ela disse, carinhando o rosto de Rachel com seu polegar.

Quinn aumentou o ritmo de suas estocadas, querendo trazer Rachel ao limite do prazer. A loira trouxe sua mão para o jogo, esfregando o clitóris da morena com seu polegar. Rachel se inclinou, capturando os lábios de Quinn mais uma vez enquanto arfava em sua boca, amando toda a atenção e amor que o seu corpo estava recebendo da loira. Ela nunca mais iria duvidar do amor e da atração de Quinn por ela. Com Quinn dentro dela, ela podia sentir todo o amor que a loira sentia. Sua esposa se masturbava com fotos dela, pelo amor de Deus! Quando ela tinha acesso a todo o tipo de mulher e pornografia. Sem dúvidas, qualquer mulher abriria as pernas para ter uma prova daquele membro que sempre pertenceria a ela e ela tinha certeza que Quinn somente usaria aquele pau, aqueles dedos e aquela língua nela e somente nela. Ninguém jamais iria sentir a paixão indomável que era Quinn Fabray em seus corpos. Ela sorriu com o pensamento, sabendo que aquele pau que estava dando tanto prazer a ela no momento, que estava entrando e saindo de dentro dela, que estava fazendo Quinn gemer seu nome, somente seria tomado pela sua própria essência e ficaria ereto e excitado somente por ela.

"Você está perto, baby? Me diz o que você precisa." Quinn murmurou contra o seu pescoço.

"Assim está perfeito." Ela respondeu, o membro de Quinn e os dedos da loira brincando em seu clitóris, a deixando muito perto do ápice.

Com mais um aperto em seu clitóris, uma deliciosa estocada e um sonoro "eu amo você", o mundo de Rachel se desfez em êxtase ao sucumbir ao orgasmo, suas paredes se fechando em torno daquele membro grosso e gostoso, responsável por tanto prazer, implorando para que ele liberasse também sua essência. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu. Ela sentiu Quinn segurar seus quadris com firmeza, invadindo sua boceta descompassadamente, gemendo contra o seu pescoço quando seu gozo finalmente explodiu dentro da morena.

Quinn continuou estocando suavemente, ambos os corpos se movendo em direção ao outro, estendendo ao máximo aquela sensação. O membro de Quinn ficou flácido e ela cobriu o rosto de Rachel com beijos. Rachel sorriu, registrando o quanto sua esposa ficava romântica, carinhosa e amorosa depois de fazer amor. Momentos como esse a faziam sentir a profundidade do amor de Quinn por ela.

Ela segurou o rosto de sua esposa, arrumando seu cabelo ligeiramente bagunçado. Os traços dourados daqueles olhos avelãs brilhando em adoração. Rachel deslizou seus dedos pelas bochechas da loira, traçando a linha do seu maxilar. Ela era uma deusa. Não era surpresa que toda a América a amava. Haviam sites e mais sites dedicados unicamente a beleza de sua esposa. Às vezes ela não conseguia controlar seus acessos de ciúmes quando as pessoas começavam a apreciar demais o corpo da sua mulher, especialmente quando ele estava sob a forma totalmente feminina e mostrando seu perfeito abdômen na praia.

"O que você está pensando?" A voz rouca de Quinn interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"O quanto eu tenho sorte por ter você toda pra mim e poder ver você nua quase todos os dias."

Quinn deu um sorriso presunçoso. "É mesmo?"

"Você está ficando excitada de novo? Deus, Quinn, seja um pouco menos narcisista." Rachel disse, revirando os olhos ao sentir o membro de Quinn se contorcer dentro dela.

Quinn riu. "Não, eu estou ficando excitada porque eu acabei de perceber que eu estou fazendo sexo com uma das celebridades mais sexys do mundo e mesmo que você simule sexo com homens e mulheres atraentes no palco e nos filmes, eu sou a única que sabe como é sentir essa boceta gostosa." Ela disse, movimentando seus quadris para provar seu ponto.

Quando elas terminaram por seis meses durante a faculdade, tinha sido uma completa tortura ver Rachel com outra pessoa. Uma vez, elas tinham se encontrado na mesma festa. Quinn estava ficando com Amy e tinha visto Rachel chegar na festa com um cara que ela assumiu ser da sua companhia de teatro. Rachel tinha admitido mais tarde que ela estava tentando fazer Quinn ficar com ciúmes, no que ela obteve um estrondoso sucesso assim que o cara começou a ficar com Rachel na frente dela, sua língua dentro da boca da morena. Mas o que a quebrou aquela noite foi ver aquele idiota levar sua futura esposa para o andar de cima e Quinn saber que outra pessoa estaria compartilhando do corpo moreno.

Aquela noite Quinn se acabou de tanto beber, se afogando em sofrimento. Só depois Rachel havia confessado que não tinha conseguido ir até o fim nem com aquele cara nem com qualquer outra pessoa. E o mesmo havia acontecido com Quinn.

"Quinn." Rachel gemeu, sentindo os quadris da loira se moverem para frente em um gesto de possessividade.

"Segura em mim baby, nós estamos indo pro sofá." Quinn avisou sua esposa. Rachel tirou a blusa de Quinn enquanto a loira se livrava de sua calça. A loira manteve Rachel em seu colo, sustentando seu peso e ainda dentro dela e a carregou até o sofá que ela costumava usar para reuniões informais em seu escritório. Ela sentou nele, Rachel em seu colo.

"No que você está pensando?" Rachel perguntou, começando a movimentar seus quadris, investindo lentamente contra sua esposa, suas testas juntas e suas respirações acelerando. Quinn segurou sua cintura, deixando que ela guiasse o ritmo.

"Que eu amo quando você está por cima." Ela respondeu, beijando-a. "E que ninguém vai te amar como eu te amo. Nós somos pra sempre, Rach."

Rachel sorriu contra os seus lábios, ofegando ao sentir Quinn agarrar sua bunda e firmar seus pés no chão, passando a investir seus quadris para cima, seu membro penetrando deliciosamente na cavidade morena. Elas gemeram na boca uma da outra, só quebrando o contato para respirar. Rachel provocou os mamilos rosados de Quinn com os dedos, observando os quadris da sua esposa intensificarem os movimentos ainda mais. Ambas sentindo o calor se espalhar por entre seus corpos, se movendo em sincronia e com o mesmo objetivo. Rachel gemeu audivelmente, jogando sua cabeça para trás ao sentir Quinn deslizar suas unhas pelas suas costas e mais uma vez agarrar sua bunda.

"Quuuuinnn..." Ela gemeu.

"Ohh... quase lá baby... espera por mim... Deus, é sempre tão bom sentir você..." Quinn murmurou contra o pescoço da morena.

Rachel tencionou seu interior para se fechar ainda mais em torno de Quinn, gemendo sem fôlego sempre que a cabeça do membro da loira acertava seu ponto G. A grossura do pênis de Quinn a preenchia perfeitamente e ela cavalgou em cima da sua esposa até sentir a primeira onda de prazer indicando que seu orgasmo estava perto. Ela enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Quinn, fechando seus olhos e gemendo alto quando o orgasmo tomou conta de todo seu corpo.

Quinn a segurou firmemente enquanto assistia sua esposa gozar, ficando mais difícil penetrar no interior comprimido da boceta morena, seu membro lutando pelo seu espaço até que o prazer se tornou demais e ela sentiu seu esperma jorrar dentro de Rachel mais uma vez. Ela caiu para o lado, levando sua esposa com ela, ambas esperando suas respirações voltarem ao normal.

Rachel deitou com a cabeça no peito de Quinn, ouvindo as batidas erráticas e aceleradas do coração da loira irem diminuindo gradativamente.

"Wow." Ela ouvir Quinn sussurrar, rindo suavemente.

Elas permaneceram deitadas em silêncio, um clima de sexo, amor e saciedade pairando no ar.

"Então... tem alguma outra parte desse prédio que te deixa estressada?" Rachel perguntou para sua esposa já sonolenta.

Quinn demorou um tempo para processar a pergunta. "Tem a sala de reuniões." Ela respondeu depois de um momento.

Rachel levantou do sofá, levando uma Quinn com um sorriso safado em direção a sala de reuniões.

...

Algumas semanas depois, ambas estavam deitadas na cama nos braços uma da outra depois de fazerem amor incansavelmente quando Rachel quebrou o silêncio.

"Baby?"

"Mm?"

"Você pode ir na cozinha e trazer o pote de picles pra mim?"

"Picles?" Quinn perguntou, botando seu torso sobre o corpo moreno. "Você quer picles agora?"

Rachel assentiu timidamente.

Quinn a olhou por um momento e então respondeu. "Tá bom, então."

Ela saiu gentilmente dos braços da morena, que rosnou com a perda. Ela pegou seu robe e foi em direção a porta quando a voz da sua esposa fez com que ela parasse de andar.

"Ahh... e amor?"

"Oi?"

"Estou grávida."

E o mundo de Quinn escureceu.

Rachel assistiu com divertimento e uma leve expressão preocupada sua esposa desmaiar na sua frente pela quarta vez (ela realmente não deveria ter olhado a vagina de Rachel se dilatar enquanto dava à luz a Emmy).

A morena permaneceu na cama um pouco mais, correndo suas mãos levemente pela sua barriga quase que imperceptivelmente maior.

"Viu, bebê? Se você acabar engravidando uma garota ou ficar grávida e for contar a novidade para a sua mãe, se assegure de que ela esteja sentada." Ela avisou para a criança em seu interior.

Rachel sorriu ao imaginar como aquela nova adição ao clã Fabray iria afetar suas vidas. Emmy ia ficar extasiada quando soubesse que iria ser a irmã mais velha de alguém.

A morena finalmente se sentiu mal pela sua esposa caída no chão, inconsciente. Ela se levantou e se ajoelhou ao lado de Quinn, sussurrando algumas palavras na tentativa de trazê-la de volta à realidade.

Ela estava tão focada em acordar sua linda esposa adormecida que não ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir.

"Mamãe? Por que você está pelada?"

...

"EU NUNCA MAIS VOU FAZER SEXO COM VOCÊ, SUA FILHA DA MÃE!" Rachel gritou para uma Quinn completamente pálida, enquanto a morena fazia força para dar luz a mais um filho. "EU ODEIO VOCÊ! COMO VOCÊ OUSOU ME ENGRAVIDAR DE NOVO?"

Quinn xingou seu pênis pela décima vez aquele dia. "Baby, não foi minha intenção..."

"VAI SE FODER, QUINN!" Rachel gritou, soltando mais um grito de dor enquanto fazia força, sua mão segurando a de Quinn como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Baby, você está me machucando." Quinn reclamou.

"EU ESTOU MACHUCANDO VOCÊ? EU ESTOU MACHUCANDO VOCÊ? EU ESTOU DANDO À LUZ AO SEU FILHO, QUINN! PELA MINHA VAGINA!"

Risos foram ouvidos e um olhar assassino foi direcionado a uma Santana segurando uma câmera, que calou sua boca imediatamente.

Momentos depois...

"Eu amo tanto você, Quinn." Rachel disse ao deixar sua esposa beijá-la mais uma vez. "Desculpa ter quebrado sua mão."

Quinn olhou para a sua mão e pulso engessados num gesso cor-de-rosa (escolhido por Emily) e pensou que tinha valido totalmente a pena. Uma enfermeira havia botado a marca do pezinho de seu filho recém-nascido, Derek Fabray, e a marca da mão de Emmy.

"Mamãe, eu posso segurar ele?" Emmy perguntou uma vez que o caos do nascimento havia se dissipado.

"Pode. A tia Britt vai ajudar você." Rachel disse, apontando para Emmy sentar ao seu lado enquanto Brittany botava Derek em seus pequenos braços.

Todos os adultos presentes se derreteram.

"Ele é você cuspido, Q." Puck disse, batendo nas costas de Quinn. "Você manda bem pra caralho em fazer filhos bonitos."

"Bom, não era isso que a Rachel estava dizendo a uns minutos atrás." Ela disse, fazendo todo mundo rir, enquanto ela olhava timidamente para a sua esposa.

...

Quinn voltou para casa depois de um dia cheio no trabalho. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha para o quanto a casa estava silenciosa. Ela subiu as escadas quando um barulho suave vindo do quarto de Emmy chamou sua atenção. Ela abriu a porta e seu coração se derreteu imediatamente com a visão.

Rachel estava cantando para as crianças. Uma de suas mãos fazendo carinho nas costas de Derek, que estava deitado em seu colo com a cabecinha em seu peito e a outra mão passeando suavemente pelos cabelos de uma Emmy já adormecida.

Rachel deu a ela um sorriso cansado.

Quinn entrou no quarto, sentando na cama ao lado de Emmy. Ela beijou a testa da sua filha, sussurrando boa noite. Olhando para o bebê nos braços de Rachel, ela correu os dedos pela bochecha rechonchuda de Derek e beijou sua esposa nos lábios com todo o amor que ela conseguiu reunir.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou.

* * *

 **N/A: Até a próxima, pessoal! Ainda aceitando sugestões... rs**  
 **Beijos!**


End file.
